The Doc and the EOD officer
by mereditholiver
Summary: Spike heads to the hospital when his father gets sick. There he meets a doctor that fascinates him. When someone starts stalking her will Spike and Team One be able to help? Who's stalking her and what will that mean for their (maybe) relationship?
1. Madison and Spike

"Calm down, Ma. I'm on the way," Michelangeo 'Spike" Scarlatti said to his mother.  
>"Hurry, Mikey," his mother said.<br>Spike hung up the phone. He'd been doing drills with SRU Team One when his mother called the dispatch desk. Spike's mom had called the ambulance for his father. Spike had noticed his father's labored breathing lately, but they assumed it was the pneumonia he'd been diagnosed with a month before that was still giving him trouble. Apparently, his father told his mother he couldn't breathe and she'd called the ambulance.

Madison McKenna was on duty in the Emergency and Trauma Centre at Sunnybrook.  
>"Dr. McKenna, you're looking lovely today," Dr. Simon Hillard said to Madison.<p>

"Thank you, Dr. Hillard. Are you ready to sign out," she asked.  
>"I am. There is a difficulty breathing coming in via EMS. Do you want to take or should I stick around," he asked.<br>Madison looked at the board that featured all the patients in the Centre. "I think I can handle it Simon. Besides, Ned, Thom and Rodger are on shift, too," she said.

Simon waved and headed toward the physician lounge.

"Good afternoon, Dr. McKenna. How are you today," Nurse Tina Pierce asked.  
>"I'm doing well," she said, signing in to the computer.<p>

"How was your date last night," Tina asked.  
>Madison rolled her eyes. "Awful. I've decided I'm not going to date another doctor. It's just too much shop talk," she said.<br>"You're always here, Mac. Who are you going to meet if it's not a doctor or an EMT," Tina asked.  
>"That's true, but I'm not, repeat am NOT dating another physician. Maybe I could find myself a nice cop," Madison said before the ambulance pulled into the bay.<p>

Madison picked up her stethoscope and pulled on her lab coat and started her shift.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen! Who did you bring for me today," she asked, taking a look at the run sheet on the stretcher.  
>"This is Dominic Scarlatti. He's complaining of difficulty breathing. Pulse ox is 80 percent on the non-rebreather. We've administered a neb treatment without change. All other vitals stable, except he's tachy at 135," the paramedic said.<p>

"Thanks, Tina you want order those first day labs," Madison said.

"Sure. Do you want radiographs," the nurse asked.

"Chest for now, but I might change that after I get a history," Madison said.  
>She turned to the family.<p>

"Hello, I'm Dr. McKenna, call me Madison. Can you tell me what happened," she asked.

"He was having trouble catching his breath. He had pneumonia a few weeks ago. Is that what's causing it," Michelina Scarlatti asked Madison.

"It could be. If his medication didn't treat the infection, it could still be hanging around. I'm going to get some bloodwork and some radiographs and see what's going on, OK? I'm going to examine your husband," Madison said.  
>She spoke to Dominic while she was examining him. She explained the plan of care to the two of them and exited the room while Tina got the blood work.<p>

Madison picked up the phone and called radiology. She ordered the regular tests and hung up the phone. She started charting her exam on the patient.

Spike entered the hospital and went to the reception desk.  
>"I'm looking for Dominic Scarlatti," he said.<br>Madison heard him asked for her patient, so she stepped out from behind the desk.

"I'm Mr. Scarlatti's doctor. I'll take you to the room," she said, pushing the button to open the trauma doors.

Spike entered the trauma ward and stood in front of Madison.  
>"I'm Mike. I'm Dominic's son," he said.<br>"I'm Madison McKenna. I'm taking care of your father. I've ordered some tests and some radiographs and we'll see what's happening," she said.

Madison pulled back the curtain and Spike saw his mother and his father.  
>"Ciao, mama, ciao papa," Spike said in Italian.<p>

"I'll be back as soon as I have some answers," Madison said.

She smiled at the family and went back to the desk.

Two hours later, Madison was looking over the test results. "Damn. Sometimes I hate being a doctor," Madison said.  
>"What's wrong," Tina asked.<br>"Mr. Scarlatti has lung cancer and it's big," Madison said.

Before Tina could respond, a call bell went off for one of her patients.

Madison picked up the phone and called the oncologist. Dominic Scarlatti needed to be admitted for a course of chemo and explore treatment options. After arranging for the admission, she signed the paperwork for the admission.  
>She stood up from the desk and went back into the room.<br>Spike was sitting in the chair next to his father's bed.

His dad was sleeping.

"Hi, Dr. McKenna. Do you have any news," Spike asked, flashing a smile and some of the biggest dimples she'd ever seen.  
>"I do. Where's your mom," she asked.<br>"She'll be right back," Spike said.  
>Just then, Michelina came into the room and Spike hugged her. "Dr. McKenna has some new information for us," he said.<br>Madison gave a small smile.

"Well, the good news is that we know what's causing this difficulty breathing," she said.  
>"Great! What do we do," Spike asked.<p>

"We're going to admit him to the hospital and run some more through tests just to make certain. We're giving him a stronger antibiotic for his pneumonia. I'm getting an oncologist to come and see him and discuss what will happen during the admission," Madison said.  
>Spike's eyes widened. "Oncologist? Pa has cancer," he said.<br>Madison nodded. "I'm sorry. It looks like lung cancer. The oncologist is going to know what to do," she said.  
>"Am I dying," Dominic asked.<br>Madison patted the top of Dominic's hand. "Not right now. I'm going to let the oncologist talk to you," she said.  
>Madison let the silence fill the room before she stepped backward and exited the curtain area.<p>

She went back to the desk and started filling out paperwork.

Twenty minutes later, Dominic was taken to his room on the oncology floor.

Madison watched the family head to the elevators. Michelina thanked Madison and Madison smiled. "I wish I had better news," she said.

Michelina gave her a hug and followed the stretcher to the elevator.

She went back to the desk to chart on the patient.

Spike stopped in front of Madison.

She was still looking at the chart and Spike had a chance to observe her.

She seemed rather petite. Maybe five foot four or five. She had long ash blonde hair that she had in a pony tail. One piece had found it's way out of the ponytail and she kept brushing it out of her way.

He remembered her bright green eyes when talking with him and his mom. She was wearing scrubs, but Spike could tell she was fit. She definitely had curves. Spike smiled as she looked up.

"Hey," he said.  
>"Hey, I am sorry, Mr. Scarlatti," she said.<br>"Call me Spike. And I know, I'm just glad we know what's wrong and we can do something about it. Thank you, Dr. McKenna," he said, giving her a small smile.  
>"It's Madison," she said.<p>

"Madison," he said. His mom called for him and he waved at Madison before jogging to meet the elevator.

Seven hours later, Madison was ready to finish her shift. She signed out her patients to the next group of physicians.

"Plans after shift," Tina asked.  
>"Yep. A date with Rocky," Madison said.<p>

"That's one lucky guy," Thom said as Madison headed to the locker room to change.

"He's perfect," Madison said.

"Mikey, go home. I'll stay with papa," Michelina said.  
>"I can stay mom. You don't have to," he said.<br>"Michelangelo. I've never spent a night away from your father and I'm not about to start now. Go. There's lasagna in the fridge," she said.  
>Spike leaned down and kissed his father on the forehead. "I'll be back pa. We have a soccer match to watch tomorrow since I'm off duty tomorrow," he said.<p>

"Ciao, Michelangelo," Dominic said.  
>Spike kissed his mom and exited the room.<p>

Sighing, he walked down the hall to the elevators.

Madison hoisted her bag on her shoulder and to the elevator. Her car was in the parking garage.

She stepped into the elevator.

"Dr. McKenna," she heard someone say.

She looked up and smiled at Spike.  
>"Spike. How's your dad," she asked.<br>"Resting. I'm coming back to watch to soccer game with him tomorrow," he said.  
>"Soccer, eh? I enjoy soccer, but I like hockey a lot more," she said.<p>

"Hockey? I'm impressed," he said.

The elevator dinged and Madison stepped off the elevator with Spike right behind her.

"You heading home," he asked.  
>"Yeah. I have a date with Rocky," she said.<p>

A look of shock crossed Spike's face, but he recovered quickly.  
>"The movie or an actual guy," Spike asked.<br>"Rocky's my dog," she said.

"What kind of dog is Rocky," Spike asked as they headed it to the parking garage.

"He's a St. Bernard," she said.  
>"Big dog," Spike said.<br>Madison smiled. "Go ahead. You can't say something I haven't heard before," she said.

Spike just laughed and smiled.

Madison stopped in front of a Mini Cooper.

"This is my car," she said.  
>"Well, thanks for what you did for my dad," he said.<br>"No problem. It's my job," she said.

"Thanks," he said, again.

He backed away and as Madison unlocked her car.

'You can't do it, Madison,' she said to herself. 'But he's not a patient,' she answered back.

"Hey, Spike," she called.  
>The guy with the amazing brown eyes looked back at her.<br>"I'm heading to get a cup of coffee. I usually get something before I go eat dinner," she said.

"Yeah," he answered.  
>"Well, I just wanted to say that if you wanted to come to the same coffee shop I'm heading to, I might share a cup of coffee with you," Madison said.<br>"Well, I just might have to follow you to the coffee shop," he said.  
>Madison smiled and got in her car.<p>

Spike jogged to his truck and followed Madison's red Cooper out of the parking garage and down the road to a coffee shop.

Madison parked in the small lot by the shop and Spike parked next to her.

He jumped out of his truck and was around to hold her door open for her.

"Thank you," she said.  
>They went into the coffee shop and Madison ordered her drink. Spike ordered behind her and was shocked when Madison paid for the drinks.<br>"I asked," she said.  
>"My mother would never forgive me if she found out you bought my coffee," he said.<br>"Well, then, I guess you'll have to buy the next round," Madison said, heading for a table.

Spike pulled out her chair and Madison sat, shocked at the displays of chivalry.

He sat down next to her and caught the smile on her face. "What," he asked.  
>"I've never had a guy pull out a chair for me or hold my door open for me," she said.<p>

"What! You must be hanging out with the wrong people," he said.  
>"Must be," she said.<p>

She took a sip of her coffee and watched Spike over the rim of her cup.  
>"So a doctor," he asked.<br>"I wondered when you were going to ask that question," she said.  
>"I didn't mean anything. I think it's awesome," Spike said.<br>"Well, my father's not too happy that his daughter is a doctor and not a teacher or something 'woman related,'" Madison said.

"I can relate to that," Spike said, taking a sip of the coffee.

Madison raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Spike sighed. "My father wishes I'd become a doctor or a chemist instead of what I am doing," he said.

"And that is? Unless your some kind of super spy and telling me would only get me killed," she said.  
>Spike laughed. "Nothing that serious. I'm a cop with the Toronto Metro Police," he said.<p>

"A cop!?," she said before she started laughing.  
>"What's so funny about me being a cop," Spike asked nearly offended.<p>

"It's not toward you, it's about something I said at the start of my shift," she said.  
>Spike leaned forward. "Well," he said.<br>"I had a really rotten date, again, with a doctor and told my friend Tina that I was never dating another doctor. I said I should date a cop...Not that this is a date or anything...never mind," she said, embarrassed.

"A cop and a date," Spike said, teasing in his voice.

Madison, clearly embarrassed started looking around the room. "Maybe I should go," she said.  
>Spike reached out and grabbed her hand. "You should date a cop and this could be a date. If you agree to another," he said.<br>"You don't think that's weird. I mean, I took care of your dad. There's probably a rule about this," she said.

"Well, how about this. Stay right there," he said.

He got out of his seat and went to the counter. He ordered another two coffees and brought them back to the table.

"Hi. I couldn't help but notice you when I walked in the shop. I seem to have two coffees. Would you like to one," he asked.  
>Madison didn't know what he was doing, but she nodded. "Sure," she said.<br>"The only condition is that I share the table with you," Spike said.  
>"Have a seat," she replied.<br>He stuck out his hand and she took it. Shaking it, he said, "I'm Mike but all my friends call me Spike."

"I'm Madison," she said.

"Now that's a unique name, Madison," he said.  
>"My mother's maiden name was Madison. She liked the name. She was always unique," she said.<br>"It's beautiful," Spike said.  
>Madison blushed.<p>

Spike smiled. Despite his father being in the hospital with cancer, Spike had made not only a friend, but he had a second date.

The man seethed. He saw the woman he'd claimed for his own, the one he'd asked out a few times, laughing and smiling. Seeing that look on her face softened the harsh feelings he was feeling for her at that moment. The guy she was with, wasn't going to be so lucky. He'd done his research and discovered the man was a cop. As a matter of fact, he was an elite SRU cop specializing in computers and bombs.

'Maybe that will get him out of the way. A bomb and an ambush,' the man thought gleefully.

"Soon you will be all mine, Madison," he said before snapping some more pictures and leaving his hiding place.


	2. The First Note

***_**Thank you for all the comments I have received. This is a fun story to write, but it's kind of jumping around, so it's taking me awhile to form it and direct it where it needs to be so it's not so disjointed. Let me know if I miss capturing anyone's voice. That's always the hardest part for me is making the characters fit into the story the way they should not the way I want them.*****_

**I forgot this before: I own nothing but Madison. Flashpoint and their characters belong to others much more creative than myself. Trust me, if I owned Spike... :-)**

Spike put his stuff in his locker and closed it. "Spike! How's your dad," Raf asked.  
>"He's in the hospital," Spike said as they went to the briefing room.<br>"Is he going to be OK," Raf asked.  
>Spike sat down and everyone looked at him. "When I got to the hospital the doctor had already ordered some tests. Dad has cancer, but the oncologist is going to discuss treatment with mom and dad," Spike said.<br>Ed and Greg looked at Spike. "What else happened," Greg asked.  
>Everyone looked at Spike. "What," he asked.<br>"Something else happened, Spike. What is it," Ed asked.  
>Sighing and letting the grin he'd been trying to hold back cross his face. A grin that, despite his father's illness and prognosis, he couldn't help. "Dad's doctor in the ER. We ran into each other at a coffee shop and had coffee together," he said.<br>"Your dad's ER doctor? Wow, Spike! A coffee date with a doctor. I'm impressed, buddy," Ed said.  
>"Details," Jules asked.<br>" We had coffee and we talked. That's all the details," Spike said.  
>"A name would be a start," Greg said.<br>"Madison McKenna," Spike said.  
>"Madison? We can't wait to meet her, Spike," Sam said.<br>"Well, I don't think I'm there just yet," he said, smiling.  
>"OK, everyone. We're happy you have a love life, Spike, but we have a job to do today so let's get to it," Greg said.<br>He proceeded to brief the team on the duties they were to perform that day.

Madison entered the trauma center and went to the locker room. The day was so pretty, she decided to do her morning jog as her commute to work. She'd stopped off at the coffee kiosk and picked up an espresso.  
>She found a note and rose taped to her locker. She couldn't imagine who it was from, although, if she were honest with herself, she was hoping it was from Spike.<br>She opened the note. 'I love to see you smile. Your secret admirer.'  
>She put the note in her locker and found a small vase in the lounge for the rose.<br>She headed into the locker room showers and showered. She changed into her blue work scrubs and took the flower out to the desk.  
>"Maddie, where did you get that," Tina asked.<br>"It, along with a note, was taped to my locker," she said.  
>"Who is it from," Tina asked.<br>"It said secret admirer. Did you see anyone go back there," Madison asked her friend.  
>"No. I had to go and help coronary care with their code first thing this morning," Tina said.<br>"So big plans last night, Maddie," Tina asked.  
>"Not really. Just had coffee after my shift," she said.<br>"With Byron? I thought you were finished with him," Tina said.  
>"Not with him. I am finished with him. I had coffee with a guy I met yesterday. Mike," she said.<br>"Mike? When did you meet...? Oh, that guy's son from yesterday," Tina asked.  
>"Yeah. I know it's weird but I felt like I had to learn more about him," she said.<br>As Madison draped her stethoscope around her neck, Tina leaned on the counter. "So, what did you learn," she asked.  
>"He's a cop," Madison said.<br>Tina started laughing. "I wish that worked for me," she said.  
>Madison laughed and smiled at her friend. "It was nice. There was no pretense, no shop talk. It was just two people just hanging out," she said.<br>"Could that note and rose be from Spike," Tina asked.  
>"I don't know. Maybe. We left the coffee shop last night but I didn't give him my number. I think someone would have mentioned seeing someone in SWAT gear hanging around. He was supposed to work at 9 this morning," Madison said.<br>"Maybe you have another admirer," Tina said.  
>Madison laughed. "Another admirer? I don't even have one,"<br>"What about Mike," Tina questioned, laughing.

"I don't even know if Mike is an admirer," Madison said.  
>"You certainly are," she said.<br>Madison looked at her friend. "He does look good in those pants," she said, heading to see her patient.

She was sitting down after seeing her tenth patient of the morning when she heard the conversation on the police scanner.  
>"Suspicious package. Downtown," the scanner said.<p>

Madison didn't know who would get sent out on the call, but, since Spike was working and had revealed he was an EOD specialist, Madison feared he'd be called. She said a quick prayer for everyone involved and went back to work.

"Team One, hot call," Winnie's voice sounded as the alarm went off in the barn.

"What are the details, Winnie," Greg asked the dispatcher.

"Security guard found a suspicious package in the outdoor courtyard. He evacuated the building while he called 911. He said it was a large box with wires coming out of it," Winnie said.  
>"Copy that, Winnie. OK, Team, you know what to do," Greg said.<br>"Evacuate the civilians and do a sweep of the building," Ed said.  
>"I'll get eyes on the package," Spike said as he drove the SUV containing his bomb robot, Babycakes.<p>

The team arrived in minutes at the mall. Everyone began clearing the area and Greg talked to the security guard.  
>"I'm Lester Davis. I called 911," he said.<br>"Alright, Lester, I'm Sargeant Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit. Can you tell me what you saw," he asked Lester.  
>"I was making my rounds because some of the kids like to make out in the botanical gardens. I try to go through there every hour and make sure no one it where they shouldn't be. I had been there about an hour before and the box wasn't there," Lester said.<br>"So you were gone for an hour and this box showed up. Have you looked at security tapes," he asked.  
>"Yeah, but they managed to cover the one by the freight elevators. That must have been how they got this up here without arousing suspicions," Lester said.<br>"Ed, did you guys get that," Greg asked.  
>"Copy that, boss. We're clearing the building right now," Ed said.<p>

"Spike you got anything on that package," Greg asked the young bomb expert.

Spike was talking to himself and Greg wasn't sure if it was good mumbling or bad.

"Boss, this guy is a total moron. He doesn't know how to build a bomb the right way," Spike said.  
>"Talk to me, Spike," Greg said over his headset.<br>"It won't work. It's looks scary and it's ticking, but there's no detonator, no fuse," Spike said.  
>"So what, no kaboom," Ed said.<br>"Technically speaking, yeah, no kaboom. It's made to look scary. But why was it made in the first place. There's nothing in this building that's worth stealing or at least go to this much trouble to take. Maybe it's a distraction, a misdirect," Spike said. He put his tools back in his pocket. He looked up and saw something in the reflection of the canister. He rolled out of the way, just a bullet zinged by his head, catching him in the arm.  
>"Damn," he said as he took cover behind a pillar.<br>The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the courtyard and Greg immediately shouted to Spike. "SPIKE! Talk to me," Greg said.  
>"I'm good," Spike said.<br>"Spike," Sam asked.  
>"Just a graze," Spike said, picking up his gun and searching for the target.<br>"Suspect spotted," Jules said.  
>"POLICE! PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON. PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON OR I WILL SHOOT YOU," Jules yelled.<br>Sam came up behind Jules and covered her. Ed and Spike came up from behind.  
>The suspect dropped his weapon and Spike rushed forward to cuff the suspect.<br>"You shot me. You freaking shot me," Spike said as he rolled the suspect over. The twisting of his arm was causing more pain and the wound started bleeding heavily.  
>"Spike, you need to get to the hospital," Ed said.<br>Patrol officers came in and took the suspect into custody.

Greg asked the man one question. "Why did you shoot at my teammate," he asked.  
>"I got paid big bucks to fire some shots. That's all I'm telling you," the shooter said.<br>"What'd he say, boss," Spike asked.  
>"Just that he was hired, but that was all. You need to get to the hospital," Greg said.<p>

Greg motioned for EMS to come over and Spike sat on the curb while they checked his arm. "Constable Scarlatti, you're going to need stitches," the paramedic told him.

"I'm not riding in the ambulance. I'm going to visit my dad. He's at Sunnybrook. I'll get stitches there," he said.

The paramedic nodded. Greg helped Spike up and ushered him toward the SUV. "Sam, Jules, take Spike to the hospital for stitches. You can debrief when you're done. That's an order," Greg said.  
>Spike got into the passenger seat and headed to the hospital.<p>

The man pounded his fist against the wall. His hired gun had not managed to get the SRU cop. Sure he'd grazed him, but nothing short of an actual kill shot would take this guy down. He wanted the cop out of Madison's life and he was beginning to wonder if he should do it himself.

"I might have to up the ante just a bit," he said to the empty room.

"Want us to wait," Jules asked.  
>Spike shook his head. "Ma is probably here. I'll get a ride with her or I'll call when I'm finished. I don't know how long this will take," Spike said.<br>"You sure," Jules asked.  
>"Yeah. I'll head up and see dad before I leave. Thanks for the ride," Spike said.<br>Satisfied with his answer, Jules and Sam headed out of the parking lot.

Spike entered the ER and headed to the nurses station. Hopefully he could get those stitches quickly. He hated hospitals. However, he was hoping Madison would be on duty. If he had to get stitches, he could hope she'd be there to keep him company.

He spotted Madison before she saw him. She was pushing her hair behind her ear and he smiled.

Madison, who was speaking with Tina, didn't notice anyone coming up behind her. She saw Tina's eyes widen and she followed her finger and turned around.  
>She saw a man dressed in swat gear coming down the hall. She jumped up when she realized it was Spike.<br>"SPIKE," she asked, alarmed.  
>"Everything, OK," she asked, taking visual inventory.<br>"Just a little scratch. Think you could fix me up," he asked.  
>"Sure. Have a seat in there," she said, pointing to a vacant room across from the desk..<p>

Spike followed her and sat on the bed.

Madison put on gloves and tried to pull the clothing away from the wound. Realizing she would need better visualization of the wound, she said, "Take off your shirt."  
>"Geez, Doc, I didn't know all it took was coffee to get this far," he said, smiling at her.<br>Realizing what she said, Madison blushed. "I need to see the wound better. For that to happen, you need to take off your shirt," she said.  
>Spike unbuttoned his uniform and carefully pulled the sleeves off his arms.<p>

Madison was staring at him. He was definitely fit. . Madison shook her head and went back to the wound on his arm.  
>"That's going to need stitches. I'm going to clean it out first," she said.<p>

"I'm lucky you're working today," Spike said.  
>"Really? And why is that," Madison asked before sticking her head out the door of the room. "Tina suture kit and some vicryl sutures. The constable here needs some sewing," Madison said.<br>"Coming Dr. McKenna," Tina said.

"Because I wanted to see you again," he said.  
>"Well, you didn't need to hurt yourself to see me," she said.<br>"I'll remember that next time," he said.

Madison smiled. "You didn't by any chance leave a note and a rose on my locker," she asked as she grabbed the gloves from the cabinet.

"Note? Rose? You trying to make me jealous, Madison," he asked.

Before Spike could ask anymore questions, Tina entered the room with Madison's supplies.  
>"Here's your stuff, Dr. McKenna. I've got to go help Dr. Hilliard," Tina said.<br>"I got it from here Tina," she said.  
>Madison cleaned the wound , numbed it and then stitched it closed.<br>Spike watched everything she did. Occasionally, Madison would cast her eyes to the side and catch him staring. He'd smile at her and she'd smile back and he swore she was blushing. He loved the way her eyes crinkled like she was trying to visualize the next stitch she was going to make. It was so cute.

She thought he had the softest brown eyes of anyone she'd ever seen. His dimples added to the boyish charm and Madison found herself wanting to run her fingers through his hair and kissing those dimples...and other parts as well.

Feeling the temperature rise about 30 degrees, Madison realized she needed to breathe.

Spike watched her face as she concentrated on the task at hand.  
>She was a beautiful woman. Her emerald green eyes seemed to sparkle and one stray curl from her ash blonde hair fell across her forehead. Her lips were a full and pink and he found himself thinking about kissing her.<br>Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she returned to her task at hand.  
>Spike smiled.<br>"OK. I'll just wrap this up and we'll let you get out of here," she said.  
>She wrapped his upper am in white gauze and taped it closed. "Sutures out in 7 days. Don't get it wet for the first 48 hours and keep this bandage on the wound. You can change it after 48 hours and clean it, gently.. I'm going to give you some antibiotics and pain medicine. And, I know you don't want to hear this, but no work for 2 days," she said.<br>"2 days. Well, I'm off tomorrow, so I'm only missing one shift. What am I going to do," he asked as Madison handed him his prescriptions.  
>"I'm sure you'll think of something, Constable Scarlatti," she said, smiling at him.<p>

"You want to tell me about this note," he asked.  
>"I'm sure it's nothing. It was just a note," she said.<br>"Is this the first one you've ever received," Spike asked.

"Spike, it's harmless," she said.  
>"What did it say,"Spike asked.<p>

"'I love your to see your smile.' It was attached to my locker in the locker room," she said.  
>Heightened alarm went through Spike. Something about it sounded off.<p>

"I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably just a harmless prank or some adolescent crush. There are a lot of teen volunteers here at the hospital," Madison said.  
>"Dr. McKenna to triage. Dr. McKenna to triage," the overhead pager said.<p>

"That's me. I gotta go. Say Hi to your dad for me," Madison said as she headed to triage.

Spike smiled and thought about waiting around and getting her number.

He glanced down at his prescriptions and found three pieces of paper.

There was one for an antibiotic and another for a mild painkiller. But it was the third one that got him to smiled even brighter. Thinking Madison had meant to only give him two, he read the third one.  
>"For Michelangelo Scarlatti, call the following, if you want: 555-7844. Refill as often as needed. Signed, Madison R. McKenna, MD.<p>

Spike laughed and headed upstairs to see his father. _'Now what do you think of that, Lou,' _Spike said to himself as he boarded the elevator.


	3. Just a Fleshwound

*****I don't own Flashpoint. I only own the character of Madison.*****

His dad was sleeping when he got there and his mom assured him Dominic was getting better.  
>"The oncologist said the chemo should help. At least shrink the tumors. He should be going home tomorrow," Michelina said.<br>"That's good, Ma. Are you going to stay here again," he asked.  
>"Si. That nice doctor from the other day came to check on your father. She made sure I'm getting fed. Aunt Theresa is coming with some clothes for me and I can change in the nurses locker room. I'm fine," his mom said.<p>

"If you're sure you're OK, then I'll go back to the house. I'm off work for a few days," he said.

His mother touched the bandage on his arm.  
>"You're a good boy, Michelangelo. Are you sure you're OK,"she asked, not wanting to let her son know how sacred she was because of his job.<br>"Yeah. Dr. McKenna fixed me up and said I was fine," Spike said.  
>"Dr. McKenna? She's very pretty. And very nice. You could do worse." Michelina said.<br>"Ma, we just met. I'll see you later," he said, kissing her and closing the door.

He pulled out his cell phone, intending to call one of the team to bring him back. Madison's number fell out of his pocket.  
>He picked it up and programmed her number into his phone.<br>"ITS SPIKE. WHAT TIME R U DONE'  
>As he waited for the elevator, she answered back.<br>'LEAVING NOW. THINGS OK'  
>'I NEED A RIDE'<br>'MEET ME N FRONT LOBBY'

Spike rode the elevator down to the lobby and stepped out. He smiled and nodded at some women that were obviously checking him out. He kept walking to the front doors where he found Madison standing there.

"You need a ride," she asked.

"Yeah. You think you could give me a lift," he asked.  
>"Your mom OK," she asked.<br>"Mom's good. My aunt Theresa is going to take her home later. She said some doctor has been making sure she's getting fed and letting her use the nurses showers and explaining dad's treatments," he said.

"I just wanted to help," she said.

"Well, thank you. That's above and beyond, Doc," he said.  
>"Where to," she asked as they walked to the parking garage.<p>

"Well, I think I owe you dinner. I'm starving and I have this medication to fill," he said.  
>"There's a little Chinese place near my house. Drug store across the street. That work for you," she asked.<br>"You're the boss," he said, following behind her to her car.

He held her door and crossed around to get in the passenger side.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Spike got out of the car before Madison had even picked up her purse from the back seat.  
>"Are you always so chivalrous," Madison asked as she exited her car.<p>

Spike smiled at her. "It's the way I was raised," he said.  
>Madison smiled at him and led the way to the drug store.<p>

Spike dropped off his prescriptions and he and Madison went to the restaurant while they waited.

"So, do I want to know why you needed stitches," she asked, taking a drink of tea.  
>"Depends," he said.<br>"Depends? I already know you're a cop, a swat cop, as a matter-of-fact, so I seriously doubt you could tell me what I don't already know," Madison said.  
>"The usual," he said.<br>"Typical day at the office," Madison said.

"Yeah. Typical day at the office," Spike said, smiling.

The two made small talk over their dinner.

"So do you want to talk about your parents," Spike asked.  
>"My dad's a doctor in Ireland. My mom was a nurse. She died when I was 12," she said.<br>"I'm sorry," Spike said.  
>"Thanks, but, while I miss her and wish I'd had her around growing up, my grandmother made up for it. She did everything she could to make sure I'd succeed. She made sure my entire education was paid for and that I wouldn't have to worry about making rent or anything. She made sure that my dad provided for me since he didn't have any desire to raise me after my mom died," she said.<p>

Spike didn't know what to say. His father might have been afraid he'd get blown up or shot, but he still loved his son. Spike was certain of that.

"I'm sorry your mom couldn't see the great woman your grandmother raised," Spike said.  
>Madison looked at him. "How do you know I'm a great woman," she asked.<p>

"You're a doctor and you haven't made fun of my superhero fascination," Spike said.  
>"Superhero fascination? You have a superhero fascination," she asked.<br>Spike smiled. "Yes, but I said you were a great woman because you didn't make fun. Don't make me into a liar," he said, giving a mock pout, which fell short because of his dimples.  
>Madison laughed. "I wouldn't want to come between you and the 'Justice League,'" she said.<br>Spike stared, "How did you know about the Justice League," he asked.  
>"You and the rest of the 'Team.' I can tell by the way you talk about them that you are all close and probably have that Justice League aura going for you," she said.<br>He helped Madison out of her seat and grabbed her hand. "You know, you're the first person to make that comparison besides me. Everyone else thinks I'm crazy or they humor me," he said.

She smiled.

Spike paid for their meal and held open the door as they exited.  
>"You didn't have to buy my dinner," she said.<br>"Yeah, I did. You're giving me a ride home," he said.

They entered the drug store and Spike got his medicine. He rejoined Madison who was answering a text on her phone.

Madison's phone beeped. She stood to the side of the door and Spike went to the pharmacy. She looked at the number, but it was blocked.

**'Y R U OUT W/HIM? U WILL B MINE.'**

Madison was puzzled. She looked around the store, but didn't see anyone she knew and didn't know what to think.

Spike noticed the look on her face as she checked her phone.  
>He thanked the clerk and took his medicine, trying to keep one eye on Madison.<p>

He headed for her and caught her face.

"Hey, what's wrong," he asked.  
>"Nothing, just a wrong number," she said.<br>Spike wasn't convinced. "Doc, what wrong number," he asked.

Madison handed him her phone and Spike hit the messages.  
>Spike read the text and his eyes widened. He looked at her, "Wrong number?"<p>

"Wrong number," she asked.

"Madison, this is a threat," Spike said.

"It's a wrong number," she said.  
>Spike shook his head. "This sounds like that note you were telling me about earlier. Someone is stalking you," he said.<br>"Stalking? Me? That's ridiculous. I'm a doctor with a dog and no social life," she said.  
>She exited the store and Spike followed behind. He ran and got in front of her.<p>

"Madison, these are threats. Please, let me figure out who is doing this," he asked.  
>Madison looked up into Spike's eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it. "OK, but I think you're exaggerating," she said.<br>Spike gave her a quick kiss. "Then let me exaggerate," he said.  
>Madison was so shocked by the kiss, that she didn't notice Spike walking her to her car.<p>

She unlocked the door and he was in the passenger side before Madison had started the car.

She looked at him. He was staring at her, his grin wider than she'd ever seen it.

She blushed and asked for directions to his house.  
>She parked on the street and he started to get out. "Do you want to come in," he asked. "We can have coffee," he said.<p>

"OK," she said, exiting her car.

Spike unlocked the door and let Madison enter the house first. He turned on the lights and was immediately taken by the warmth of the place.

"Mind if I change. This shirt has had it," he said.

"No. I'm glad you wore your jacket to the restaurant. It would have made for some interesting chatter," she said.

"As if the uniform doesn't draw enough attention," he said.

Madison paced around the living room as Spike headed to the stairs to the basement.

"Actually, you know what, I think I'm going to go," she said.  
>Spike laughed slightly. "Are you nervous, Madison McKenna," he asked. <p>

Madison blushed. "Just a little," she said.  
>"Nothing to be nervous about. Anyone should be nervous, it should be me," he said.<br>Madison raised her eyebrows. "I've never brought any woman here. Never," he said.

"Really? Big stud, SRU cop like you doesn't have a full dance card," she asked.  
>Spike laughed. "I'll be right back," he said. <p>

Madison walked through the house. She went down the stairs and walked around the space that was clearly 'Spike's.'

Spike came out of his bathroom wearing jeans and a superhero t-shirt. This one was Superman.

"Nice shirt," she said.

Spike smiled.

"Do you want some coffee," he asked.  
>"Sure," Madison said.<p>

Spike took her hand and led her back up to the kitchen.

She sat down at the table and watched Spike make coffee.  
>He took two mugs from the cabinet and sat them on the counter.<p>

Spike turned around and looked at her.  
>"So do you have plans for tomorrow," he asked.<p>

"It's my day off. I'm supposed to drop my car off in the morning and then I was going to walk around and do a few errands," she said.

"Want some company," he asked.  
>"You want to go with me to run my errands," she asked.<br>"Ma's supposed to call when she can bring pop home. I can spend the day with you until they call. I also have to drop this doctors note off at HQ," he said, pointing to the note on the fridge.

He poured two cups of coffee and handed her cream and sugar. She added it to the coffee and took a sip. "You make a good cup of coffee, Constable," she said.  
>"Why, thank you, Doctor. I try," he said.<p>

"There's a group dinner tomorrow night at Ed's house. Would you like to be my date," Spike asked.  
>"A date to your teams group dinner? Isn't that just for families," she asked.<br>"It's for the team and their dates," he said.  
>"Sounds serious," she said.<br>"Nothing that serious, but I thought you might want to come and meet the team," he said.

Madison thought about it. "I don't know. I mean, wouldn't your girlfriend or someone else be more appropriate," she asked.

"Girlfriend," Spike asked.  
>"That blonde in the picture on your dresser," she said as she got up to rinse out her cup.<br>Spike laughed. "Bridget," he said.  
>"OK, Bridget. Shouldn't she go with you," Madison said.<br>"Bridget isn't my girlfriend. Yes, we had a little fling when we met up by chance in Jamaica, but that ship sailed. It took landing in Toronto to realize that. Bridget is happy with this teacher she met not long after we came back from Jamaica. I wish her nothing but happiness," he said.

Madison looked down, completely embarrassed.

"I don't have a girlfriend. If I did, I'm not the kind of guy to kiss another woman," Spike said.

Madison looked up at him. "Good to know," she said.

Spike came around the counter. He looked at her and she looked at him. Before she could sense what was happening, she leaned into him, aiming her lips toward his.

When their lips met, Madison nearly fell over from the electricity. Her arms snaked around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Breathing became a priority and Madison pulled back. A small smile crossed her lips as she looked at Spike.  
>He smiled, his dimples prominent on his face. "You and coffee," he said.<br>Madison looked at him. "You and I shared coffee and you ask me to take off my shirt. Tonight you have coffee again and you're kissing me in my mom's kitchen. You and coffee," he said.

"You kissed me first," she said.

Spike nodded. "That I did," he said.

Before she could react, he kissed her again. Before they got too involved, Spike's phone rang.  
>Groaning, he pulled away from her and pulled the phone out of his pocket.<p>

"Hi, ma," he said.  
>Madison couldn't tell what was being said, but Madison stepped back. Spike grabbed her hand and pulled her back next to him. She watched his face.<br>"That's great, Ma! I'll pick you guys up tomorrow. I'll bring Madison with me. Ciao," he said, ending the call.

"Ma said pop is coming home in the morning. I've got to pick them up. Then a nurse is supposed to come by and set up his breathing machine," he said.  
>"That's great," Madison said.<p>

"It is. It will be nice to get my dad home," he said.

"Well, I should go home. You need to rest," she said.  
>"How about I meet you at the car place at 8 and then we can get pop at 9," he said.<br>Madison nodded. "That sounds great. You don't mind having to drive me around for most of the day," she asked.  
>"Mind? Not only do I get to spend the day with a smart doctor, the fact that she's beautiful only sweetens the deal," he said.<br>Spike opened the front door and walked her to her car.  
>"Thanks for the coffee. I had an enjoyable night. Beats spending the night watching reruns with Rocky," she said.<br>"I can't wait to meet Rocky," he said.  
>"Well, I guess when you pick me up for the picnic tomorrow," she said.<br>"That sounds good. What if he doesn't like me," he asked.  
>"Then all bets are off," she said, laughing.<p>

"I'll stuff steak in my pocket, just to be safe," Spike said.  
>Madison smiled.<br>Spike took her in his arms and kissed her good night.  
>"Call when you get home so I know you're safe," he said.<p>

"OK," she said.  
>They exchanged a hug before he opened her door and shut it for her.<br>Madison pulled out of the driveway and Spike stood in the driveway watching her leave. When her car turned the corner, he went back inside.

When he was back inside and had locked the door, it hit him. He flopped on the couch and leaned his head back. "What have I done," he said. Spike couldn't believe he'd invited her to the picnic the next night. With the team. The enormity of what he had done wasn't lost on him.

_'I'm taking her to meet the team, Lou. What does that mean,' _he asked his friend.  
>Then, just like Lou was standing next to him Spike answered his question, "You're thinking she could be the one," Spike said.<br>That thought caught him off guard. 'The One?' They'd known each other two days and Spike wasn't a naïve enough to believe love would happen overnight. His fling with Bridget proved that. Even his relationship with Winnie had proven love needed time to grow.

Was it possible that Madison was changing that for him?

Deciding to not over think what was happening, he went back downstairs to get ready for bed. He set his phone on the bedside table and made sure the alarm was set so he could meet Madison at the car dealership.

He changed and crawled under his covers, remembering those kisses he'd shared with Madison.

Madison pulled into her garage. She unlocked the doors, reset the alarms and went upstairs. Rocky was curled up on her bed and he let out a little bark of hello, before closing his eyes again.

Madison laughed. Rocky was her constant companion and Madison loved having him around.

She pulled her phone out of her purse and sent a text to Spike, **"HOME. THX 4 COFFEE'**

Nearly immediately, her phone beeped. **'UR WELCOME. C U TOMORROW.'**

**'TOMORROW.'**


	4. I Love You

*****I own nothing of Flashpoint. I promise to borrow the characters and replace them in their original packaging unharmed when I am finished. I only own the character of Madison McKenna and the situations our favorite SRU team get into.****

Madison's alarm went off at 6 that morning. She quickly changed into her jogging clothes, grabbed Rocky's leash and they headed off for a run.

She ran the five miles to the hospital and turned around and ran back home.

She arrived with 45 minutes left to meet Spike.  
>She showered quickly and changed into jeans and a University of Toronto shirt. She grabbed her stuff, made sure Rocky had food and went to the garage.<p>

She opened the door and pulled out of the garage and headed to dealership.

Spike awoke happy for several reasons. Madison and he were spending the day together and his father was coming home. He showered quickly and put on a Spider-Man t-shirt.

He grabbed his jacket, wallet, phone and keys and headed out of the house.

His mom called to check that he was coming and Spike assured her that as soon as Madison had dropped off her car, he'd be at the hospital.

He arrived at the dealership and saw Madison was already inside the service area.

He waited just outside the door for Madison to finish.

"Thank you, Dr. McKenna. We'll call you when we're finished with the car," the service manager said.  
>"OK. Just call my cell when you're done. I'll pick it up later," she said.<p>

She exited and Spike smiled when he saw her. She smiled back. She couldn't help it.

He reached for her hand. "How are you this morning," he asked.

"Good. You," he asked.  
>"I'm having a great day! Let's go get my dad and then I'm taking you to lunch," he said.<br>"You don't have to do that, Spike," she said.  
>"I know. I want to," he said.<br>Madison just smiled and looked out the window as they headed to the hospital.

Madison was able to move the discharge along and Spike was grateful. He knew his parents wanted to get home.

"Now, we can arrange for a nurse in the daytime, but you're going to be on your own for the nighttime," the nurse said.  
>Michelina looked alarmed. "What do I have to do," she asked.<br>"Just check his breathing machine. That's it. It should be really easy," the nurse said.  
>Madison, who'd been standing next to the bed, spoke up. "I'll help you and if you need anything after the nurse leaves, call me," she said.<br>Everyone seemed satisfied with Madison's offer and Dominic was put in a wheelchair and wheeled to the car.  
>Spike brought his mom's car to the front of the hospital and Dominic got inside.<p>

Madison sat in the back of the car with Michelina and Spike drove them home.  
>They helped Dominic into the house and to the bedroom. Dominic said he was tired and Madison assured everyone that was to be expected.<p>

She set up his breathing machine and showed Michelina how to use it and the other equipment.

The car dealership called and Madison told Spike her car was ready.

The nurse arrived to set Dominic up and Spike told his mom he'd be back soon. He took Madison to get her car.

"Give me directions to your house and I'll be at your place around 6," he said.  
>Madison gave him the directions. "I'll see you then," she said.<br>They shared another kiss before they got into their separate vehicles and left the parking lot.

Spike arrived back home to check on his mom.  
>"You OK if I go to the team picnic tonight," Spike asked his mom.<p>

"Of course, Mikey. The nurse will be here until 9 tonight and I think I can handle your father's medicine. I will take him to his chemo appointment tomorrow morning," she said.  
>"I can do that, Ma," he said.<br>"But you're working," Michelina said.  
>"I had to take two days off because of these stitches. I can take dad tomorrow if you want," he said.<br>"Go and have fun, Mikey. You've been worried about your father and I too much. Go out with Dr. McKenna. You deserve it," Michelina said.  
>"OK. I'm going to change and go pick up Madison," he said heading downstairs.<br>Michelina smiled to herself. She really liked the young doctor, despite only knowing her for a few days. She knew Mike was smitten and Michelina entertained the thought her son would meet a nice girl and settle down.

Spike came upstairs and kissed his mom. "Call me if you need me," he said.  
>"Ciao, Michelangelo," she said, turning back to her cooking. Michelina always cooked or baked. Spike grabbed the pasta salad. His mother always kept some on hand because she never knew when Spike would come home from an overtime shift or promise some of her traditional Italian cooking.<p>

Madison stood in front of her closet. "Just pick something, Madison. Spike's on his way," she said out loud. She pulled out a black and white jersey dress and held it up. "What do you think, Rocky," she asked. The dog yawned.  
>"Thanks. Some help you are," she said tossing the dress on her bed.<p>

"Casual. Casual," she said. She finally decided on her nice jeans and grabbed a black shirt from her drawer. The shirt had wide black and gray stripes and matched nicely with the jeans. She found a pair of black wedge sandals and sat them on the floor.

She went into the bathroom and brushed out her hair. She twisted it into a messy french twist and applied a little makeup.

She grabbed her purse and went downstairs with her shoes to wait for Spike. Rocky walked into the foyer just as the doorbell rang. He started barking.

Spike drove toward Madison's house. He knew she lived close to the hospital. When he pulled up in front of the house, he couldn't believe how nice it was. It had three visible stories from the street with steps that led to the front door.

It was a light brick with white shutters on the windows. The flowers in the yard were bright and blooming, the promise of warmer spring days and summer around the corner.

He walked up the front steps and smiled at the white wreath with the stuffed bunny swinging from it pronouncing 'Happy Spring.'

He rang the bell and heard barking from the other side.

"Sit, Rocky," he heard Madison say.

The door opened a little and Spike waved. Madison opened the door wider and smiled.

She opened the glass storm door and Spike came inside.

Madison patted Rocky on the head. "Welcome, Spike. Come in," she said.

"I'm guessing this is Rocky," Spike said. He let the dog sniff him. He looked at Madison and then Spike and then back at Madison. "He's a friend," she said.

Rocky sniffed Spike again and then nudged Spike's hand with his nose and Spike started petting him.

"Did I pass," he asked.  
>"Looks like it," she said.<br>"How do you do, Rocky," Spike asked.

Rocky looked up at the sound of his name.

"I'm going to let him outside and then we can go," she said.

Spike followed her down the small hall to the kitchen and family room. She opened the back door and Rocky took off out the door toward the far side of the yard.

Madison locked the door and turned to Spike.  
>"Ready," she asked, although she was more than a little nervous.<p>

"Let's go," he said.

Madison walked to the front door and Spike opened it. Madison stepped outside and locked the door and armed the security system.

She took Spike's hand as they walked down the steps to his truck.

He helped Madison inside before he crossed in front of the truck and got in himself.

"Anything I should know," she asked.  
>"Nothing to be nervous about. These guys are my other family and they'll be excited to meet you," Spike said.<p>

Madison nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Spike parked along the street near Ed's house. He saw most of the team were already there, except for Raf. He noticed Wordy and Donna were also there and Spike was glad to see the former members of the team.

Spike opened the door for Madison and took her hand as she got out of the car. He touched her cheek. She looked at him. He could tell she was nervous. "You look great," he said. He gave her a short kiss before pulling back and smiling at her.

She smiled back and pulled at the hem of her shirt.

"I wasn't sure what to wear. I like that color shirt on you," she said.

Spike smiled. He had chosen a light, long-sleeve shirt in a wine red. His mom had gotten him the shirt for Christmas because she wanted him to wear something other than his superhero shirts.

He reached for her hand and laced their fingers. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, giving Madison butterflies for an entirely different reason.

They walked up the walk to Ed's house and rang the bell.

Ed's wife, Sophie, answered the door.

"Spike! So glad to see you," she said, wrapping him in a hug. Madison stood back and watched.  
>"Hi, Sophie. This is Madison McKenna," he said, taking her hand back.<br>"Madison. Nice to meet you," Sophie said, shaking hands with her.  
>"Thanks for having me," Madison said.<br>"Hey, the more women the better with this group. Spike, the gang is outside and us girls are in the kitchen finishing up. Jules and Donna are with us," Sophie said.  
>Spike and Madison followed Sophie inside. Just before they hit the kitchen, Spike stopped and faced Madison. "It'll be fine. I'll take you out to meet the rest of the team after I introduce you to this group," he said.<br>Madison nodded. "OK," she said.  
>Spike smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Madison's lips still tingled from the contact as he steered her into the kitchen.<p>

"Spike! I was wondering when you would show up," a blonde woman standing next to a petite woman with brown hair.  
>"Natalie. Hi. I didn't know you were going to be here," he said.<br>"Well, if you returned my calls, you'd know," she said.  
>"Sorry, I've been busy," Spike said.<br>He tightened his grip on Madison's waist. "This is Madison McKenna. Madison, that's Natalie Braddock, Sam's sister; Jules Callaghan, she's on the team with me, Shelly Wordsworth, Wordy's wife and Sophie, Ed's wife and Donna Sabine, she's on team three," Spike said.  
>"Nice to meet you, Madison. Spike's told us about you," Jules said.<br>"Really," Madison said.

"Well, actually he hasn't said anything except your name, so I'm glad you could come today," Jules said.

"I'm going to introduce her to the team. Do you need any help, Sophie," Spike asked.  
>"We've got it. Introduce your girl," she said.<br>Madison blushed at the reference.

Spike took her hand and led her to the backyard where the other team members were hanging out.

Sophie looked at Jules. "She's pretty. What do you know about her," she asked Jules.  
>"Spike met her the day his dad went to the hospital. She's a doctor at Sunnybrook. They went out for coffee that night. That's all we know. Spike's been playing this one close to the vest," Jules said.<p>

Sophie leaned closer to Jules. "I know she's Sam's sister, but I'm glad Spike found someone else. Natalie is a little too much for Spike," she said.  
>Jules nodded. "I love the girl, but I agree with you. Spike really seems to like Madison. I thought Winnie was the one, but this is different," Jules said.<br>Shelly called to Sophie, "I know you're dishing about Spike's girlfriend. What gives," she asked.  
>"Nothing, we're just really glad to see Spike dating again. And Jules said she's a doctor. She's smart." Sophie said.<br>"Smart," Natalie asked.  
>"Well, she is a doctor at Sunnybrook. Those are the best of the best and she likes Spike," Jules said.<p>

Natalie rolled her eyes. No way was some doctor going to take Spike's attention from her.

"I saw him first," Natalie said.  
>Jules rolled her eyes. "Enough Nat. Leave Spike alone. You had your chance. Spike just wasn't into you that way," Jules said.<p>

Natalie huffed. She grabbed her purse and headed for the bathroom. Jules shook her head. "Now she's going to pout. Get ready, ladies," Jules said.

Spike walked out of the house with Madison. "SPIKE," the group called in unison and he smiled. Madison found herself smiling, too.

"Hey guys. I'd like you to meet Madison McKenna," Spike said.  
>"Madison? As in Dr. McKenna? Welcome, Madison. It's an honor to meet the famous Dr. McKenna," Ed said, shaking her hand.<p>

"This is Ed, Sam, Greg and Wordy. Where's Raf," he asked.  
>"He's on his way. Had an errand to run before he dropped by," Ed said.<br>"Madison, would you like a drink," Greg asked.  
>"I'll get it," Spike said, heading to the cooler Ed stocked with drinks.<br>"So, Madison, you're a doctor," Ed asked.  
>"Yeah. My dad's a doctor so I guess it's in my blood," she said.<br>Spike handed her a cola and Madison was surprised that he'd gotten her the right drink and had opened it for her.

"Thanks," she said. He squeezed her shoulder and smiled before sitting back down next to her.  
>Everyone made small talk. They asked Madison questions about her job and she asked about theirs. She talked with Greg about a new program Sunnybrook was working on with the Toronto Metro Police.<br>"What is the mass cas initiative," Raf asked, having joined the group about fifteen minutes after Madison and Spike arrived.

"Sunnybrook is going to have a doctor on call every shift to handle on scene triage. They'll respond with the first responding ambulance and treat patients at the scene. With a doctor at the scene of any mass casualty incident, treatment can be administered sooner and the percentage of patient complications will diminish. There's a golden hour in trauma cases and if a doctor can begin treatment in the golden hour on scene, then the patient stands a better chance of survival. It's worked well in drills and on paper. It'll be interesting to see how it works here. I'm very excited about it," Madison said.

"So a doctor will be on scene all the time," Sam asked.  
>"Just when you think there's a chance of multiple casualties. God forbid, a school shooting, a bomb exploding in a populated area, a plane crash or train derailment. Some of those things are handled by EMS, but if you guys happen to come upon a call with the potential of being a mass cas incident, you can ask for a doctor to do triage and one of us will be on the scene in minutes," she said.<br>"Ed, you want to help us with the food," Sophie yelled out the door.  
>"I'll help," Madison said, heading back inside.<br>Spike watched her walk away.

Wordy and Raf smacked him on the shoulder.  
>"Spike's smitten," Ed said.<br>"What," Spike asked.  
>"You've got it bad for Madison. You couldn't take your eyes off her while she was talking about the new program," Wordy said.<br>"She's beautiful, smart. And she has the most mesmerizing lips...I mean, eyes," Spike said.

"Lips! Spike, you stud," Ed said, causing more laughter.  
>Sam laughed. "Admit it, you're falling for the doctor," Sam said.<br>Spike smiled and blushed slightly.

"Well, she's certainly smart. I was reading the proposal she put together to present to the Chief. Fascinating stuff. Well put together and it had me thinking it's a great idea. I hate the thought of civilians on scene, but the plan has training protocols in place. Sending anyone not trained into a hot scene would be bad news, but she's got the right ideas. I think it's a great plan," Greg said.  
>"She's nice. But, I don't think it matters what we think," Ed said.<br>Everyone looked at Spike. "What," he asked.  
>"What do you think," Sam asked.<p>

"I like her. Mom and dad like her," he said.  
>"Your parents! That's big, Spike," Greg said.<br>"Well, Maddie treated dad in the hospital before the oncologist took over. Mom liked her then and dad hasn't said anything bad about her. I enjoy spending time with her. I can be me around her," he said.  
>Noticing the team was looking at him, he got up and cleared his throat, "I'm going to see if I can help Maddie," Spike said.<p>

The guys watched Spike head into the kitchen.

"What do you think," Ed asked Greg.  
>"He's a goner," Greg said.<br>"But in a good way," Wordy chimed in.

"Natalie isn't going to like this at all," Sam said.  
>"Well, it's about time your sister had some competition for Spike's attention. Natalie is a bit too forward for Spike. Madison seems like the perfect type for Spike. Not to overt, but not to subtle," Ed said.<p>

"Madison is a good match for Spike. Now, we just have to watch them. It's not easy dating a cop, especially an SRU cop," Greg said.  
>Everyone nodded as the girls and Spike brought out the food.<p>

Madison got a plate for herself and Spike. Spike was talking to Wordy and Shelly and didn't notice Madison got up. When she sat a plate in front of him, he stopped talking and looked at her. "Thank you," he said.

She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "You're welcome." She sat down next to him. "You were enjoying yourself and I didn't want you to have to get up," she added, taking her fork in her hand. Without warning, he leaned over and kissed Madison.

When Wordy and Ed started clapping, Spike let go of Madison. "Don't you have something to do," he asked.

"Well we were eating, but you made us lose our appetite," Ed said.  
>Sophie tossed her napkin at him and Spike smiled.<p>

Natalie glared at the couple. She wasn't sure what Spike was to her, but now that he had a girlfriend, Natalie wouldn't be able to make the decision regarding their relationship. The power was gone and Natalie wanted it back.

"It was nice to meet you, Madison. I hope you'll come to the next one," Shelly said.

"If Spike asks me," Madison said.  
>"Nice to meet you, Madison," Wordy said, giving her a hug.<p>

"Thanks, Ed, Sophie, we have to get home to the girls. See you next time," Shelly said.  
>Shelly hugged Spike. "She's sweet," Shelly said.<br>"Yeah," he said.

Wordy shook hands with him and winked. Spike got what he was saying.

Madison looked at her watch. "I've got to feed Rocky," she said.  
>"Rocky," Raf asked.<p>

"Madison's dog," Spike said.

"It was so great to meet you, Madison," Sophie said.

"Thank you for letting me come. It was fun to meet all of you," she said.  
>"Spike, bring her back," Sophie said.<br>"I'll try," he said.  
>Hugs and handshakes were exchanged and Madison and Spike headed toward his truck.<p>

"They're very nice. I now know why you're all so close," she said.  
>"They are my family. And they really like you," he said.<br>"I like them, too," she said.  
>"Good! You can be my date to the next one. That one will be at the boss' house," he said.<p>

"Are you asking me out again," she asked, smiling.  
>"Yes, but I'm hoping we can go out before that," he said.<p>

He pulled into her driveway and opened the door for her.

"You want to come in," she asked.

"Only if you want me to," he said.

He followed her up the steps and waited as she unlocked the door.  
>They entered the house and she deactivated the alarm. Spike closed the door and Madison re-entered her code.<p>

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to get Rocky and feed him," she said.  
>Spike followed her through the hall to the kitchen.<p>

Madison let Rocky inside and immediately the big dog went to his food bowl.

Madison poured his food and got him some water. She rubbed the dogs head.

"Nice house," he said.  
>"Thanks. Almost too much house for me and Rocky, though," she said.<br>"I don't know. I've heard about shopping women can do," he said.

Madison laughed. "You think I'm a shopper," she asked.  
>"Just sayin'," Spike said.<p>

Madison laughed.

"I'm going to let you get some rest. I know you have a shift tomorrow," Spike said.  
>"Thank you. I had a good time tonight," she said.<p>

"Me, too. Are you free tomorrow night," he asked.  
>Madison cocked her head to the side. "Depends," she said.<br>"On what," he asked.  
>"On whether or not this really nice SRU officer I met wants to ask me out," she said.<br>"Really? Would you like to go to a movie tomorrow night," he said.  
>"OK, on one condition," she said.<br>"What's that," he asked.

"You can't share my box of Milk Duds," she said.  
>"Oh, I don't know. Those are my favorite," he said.<br>"Well, you'll have to buy two boxes, won't you," she said.

"What time do you get off shift," he asked.  
>"I'm done at 6 tomorrow," she said.<br>"I'll check out the showings and figure out which one we can see," he said.  
>"Just text me sometime tomorrow," she said.<br>"I will. Thanks for coming with me tonight," he said.  
>"Thanks for asking me," she said.<br>He kissed her good bye and it lasted for quite some time. When Spike pulled away and pulled her to is chest. "I'd better go before I do something ungentlemanly," he said.  
>Madison nodded.<br>"I'll talk to you later," she said.  
>"Bye. Good night," Spike said.<br>Good night," Madison said.

Spike heard the click of the door lock and walked down the steps toward his car.

When he got home, his parents were sleeping. He went down to his room and got ready for bed. He smiled as he thought about Madison. He'd had a great time with her and was looking forward to many more. He just hoped Natalie didn't try to ruin anything.

A few days later, Spike was back at work. His stitches needed to be removed and he planned to meet Madison at the hospital to take out the stitches and then he promised to prepare her dinner at her house.

He entered the barn and put his bag on the bench while talking on the phone. Greg, Sam and Ed watched as Spike continued his conversation.

"Did you get the whipped cream and strawberries," he asked.  
>Everyone looked at Spike wondering what in the world he was planning.<p>

"Great! I can't wait! I'll call you after shift. Hearing you talk about that is making me hungry! I'll see you tonight. Bye," Spike said, ending his call.

He noticed everyone was staring at him. "What," he asked.

"Strawberries," Sam said.  
>"Whipped cream," Ed said.<p>

"Hungry," Raf said.

"Sounds like you and Dr. McKenna are...pretty close," Sam said, trying not to embarrass Spike.  
>Spike blushed. "Oh, no. I'm making dinner for Madison tonight," Spike said.<p>

"Dinner? Sounded more like you were gearing up for a special dessert," Ed said, making Spike blush even more.  
>"I'm making dinner for Madison and she's making strawberry shortcake for dessert," he said.<br>"They're just giving you a hard time, Spike. Sounds like you and Madison are spending a lot of time together," Greg said.

"Yeah. We're trying to work things out with work. So far she's been working when I'm working. She even stayed with my dad the other night when I was working so Mom could go to her club at church. He's usually sick after chemo and mom didn't want to leave him alone, so Maddie came by," he said.  
>"And you've only been seeing each other two weeks? That's really nice of her, Spike," Ed said.<p>

Spike just smiled. He started changing just as the 'HOT CALL' siren went off and Winnie's voice sounded on the PA.

"What have we got, Winnie," Greg asked as they headed for their vehicles.

"Jewelry store robbery. Customer managed to call 911 but isn't talking. Unis at scene reported a man with a gun before the security gates went down," she answered.

"We're seconds away," Ed said as the three SUV's pulled onto the street in front of the store.

"Spike, can you get us a visual," Greg asked.  
>"On it, Boss," he said, heading into the command truck.<p>

"What's the situation," Greg asked one of the uniforms.

"We don't know. This place deals in specs. Most of their jewelry is glass. They're imitation and only the real stuff is made and shown in private showings. It's a very exclusive place," the officer said.

"So, wait a minute. This isn't a real jewelry store," Greg asked.  
>"Everything in there is fake. When someone orders the real thing, the store locks up shop and shows it in a private vault," the officer said.<br>"So what's the plan," Ed asked, confused why someone would rob a non-jewelry store.

"Spike, can we talk to him," Greg asked.  
>"Patching a call through now," Spike said.<p>

"WHAT," the person on the other end screamed.  
>"My name is Sargent Greg Parker, I'm with the Strategic Response Unit. To whom am I speaking," Greg asked.<br>"Does it really matter," the gunman said.  
>"I'd like to know who I'm speaking to," Greg answered.<p>

"This wasn't supposed to happen," the gunman said.  
>"What wasn't supposed to happen," Greg asked.<p>

"I just wanted to get something for my girl, ya know. And then she has to tell me it's over, right when I'm getting the ring," the gunman said.  
>"I know that was a shock, but you don't really need to to hold those people at gunpoint, right," Greg said.<br>"If I can't have her than that son-of-a-bitch can't either," he said.

"I understand you're upset, but do you think we could talk without all these barriers in the way," Greg asked.  
>Spike who had been typing on the computer in the command truck, spoke up. "I've got a visual and I'm running the guys face through facial req," he said.<p>

He looked at the picture. "Damn," he said.  
>"What, Spike," Greg asked.<br>"Tina's in there," Spike said.  
>"Maddie's friend," Greg asked.<br>"Yeah," Spike replied.  
>"Good work, Spike," Greg said.<p>

"I'm not coming out," the gunman said.  
>"Got a name. Ryan Withers," Spike said.<br>"Winnie," Greg said.  
>"Already on it, boss. Ryan Withers is a doctor. Graduated from U of T. Nothing popping on his records," Winnie said.<br>"Nothing," Greg asked.  
>"Wait, Winnie. U of T? Did he graduate med school from there? What year," Spike asked.<br>"Four years ago. Just graduated residency," Winnie said.  
>"Spike, you have something that might help," Greg asked.<br>"Let me check," Spike said.  
>Greg continued to talk to Ryan. And Greg still couldn't get a read on what was happening with this hostage situation. Greg wasn't sure what set him Ryan off. Greg wondered if it was money trouble or women trouble or if he was just dealing with an EDP, emotionally disturbed person. He wondered what Spike was up to and if it would help end this standoff.<p>

Spike pulled out his cell phone.  
>"Thought you were working," Madison asked without saying Hi.<br>"Doc, I need to ask you a question. Did you go to school with Ryan Withers," he asked.  
>Madison was startled by his question. "Yeah. We were in the same class. Entered residency at the same time. He graduated with me," she said, not understanding why he wanted to know.<br>"Did he have a history of odd behaviour," Spike asked.  
>Madison thought for a minute. Ryan hadn't seemed odd, but he had been a little odd when she broke up with him. She kept her distance and made her rule about not dating a co-worker.<p>

"Not really odd as much as possessive I guess," she said.  
>"Describe that," he said.<br>"He took our break up really hard and acted like I belonged to him. He never hurt me or anything, but he just made me want to keep away from him," she said.  
>"You dated," Spike asked.<br>"Yeah, but, Spike, what the hell is going on? Why all the questions about Ryan? You're supposed to be working, right," she asked.  
>"Ryan is holding a store full of people hostage. I'm trying to figure out why he'd do that," Spike said.<br>"Oh, no," Madison said.  
>"What, Doc. You have to talk to me," he said.<p>

"Tina," she said.  
>"What about her," Spike asked.<br>"She broke up with Ryan because she thought he was too possessive. She told him she'd met another man and was ending things with Ryan to be with that guy. But she lied. She didn't have another boyfriend. She just wanted Ryan to leave her alone," Madison said.  
>"Thanks, Doc. I'll call you later," Spike said, hanging up.<p>

"Boss, I got something," he said.  
>"Go ahead," Greg said.<br>"Madison graduated med school and residency with this guy. Apparently, they dated and she ended it because she thought he was too possessive. She thought it would lead to abuse. Ryan started dating her friend Tina. He showed the same tendency and Tina broke up with him. She blamed it on another guy," Spike said.  
>"Great work, Spike. Eddie, you got a plan," he asked.<br>"Coming in from the top. We're going through the storage room roof, use flash bangs and secure the hostage and the threat," Ed said.  
>"Go," Greg said.<br>He kept Ryan on the phone and Ryan admitted he had dated Tina.  
>"She met another guy. I'll bet her friend put her up to breaking up with me," Ryan said.<br>"Guns down, Boss," Spike said.  
>"Her friend," Greg asked.<br>"That nosey bitch, Madison. You know, we dated for a while and she seemed so nice but she never did anything I wanted to do. I'll be she told Tina I was 'possessive.' Maybe I should have gone after her instead of getting Tina here," Ryan said.

Before Greg could respond, Eddie, Sam and Jules burst into the room, blinding the suspect. Sam cuffed him and opened the blinds and door.

Sam led the suspect out to the squad car. Spike came out of the truck. It took all his self-control not to pound on the man because of what he said.

Tina came out of the building with Jules.  
>She saw Spike and Jules led her to the him.<br>"You and you're stupid friend! I'm going to get the both of you. You and Madison are going to rot in hell when I'm done with you, you stupid bitches," Ryan ranted.  
>Spike took a quick intake of breath. Hearing anyone referring to Madison in such vulgar terms pissed him off. Madison had been looking out for her friend and didn't deserve the abuse. No one did.<br>"Let it go, Spike. He's angry and he's going to jail. He's not going to hurt Madison," Ed said, sensing the rage building up in the officer.

He looked at Tina. "Are you OK," he asked.  
>"Yeah. I knew he was a jerk, but I didn't know he'd try to kill me," she said.<br>"This officer is going to take you to the station for a statement and then home. I'll let Madison know and she'll keep in contact with you," he said.

"Thank you, Mike. I can see why Madison is so smitten with you," Tina said.  
>Spike watched the officer lead Tina to the squad car. He turned back around and went into the command truck.<p>

He pulled out his phone and called Madison back.  
>"Are you OK," Madison asked.<br>"I'm fine. I just need some help. I wanted to thank you for helping," he said.  
>"Glad I could help. You sure you're OK," she asked.<br>"Madison, I just want you to know that I love you," Spike said.  
>Madison got quiet. Spike had just professed his love and she didn't say a thing.<br>"It's OK. I just wanted you to know. See you later," he said, hanging up the phone.  
>He put the equipment away so it wouldn't get damaged when they started up the truck to go back to HQ.<p>

As he secured the computers, his phone rang.  
>"Doc," he asked.<br>"I love you, too," she said before ending the call.

Spike stared at his phone for a while before Greg's voice sounded through the headset.  
>"Let's go, Scarlatti," he said.<br>"Coming, Boss," Spike said, stowing the equipment. He exited the truck and went to the driver's side.

"Boss, mind if I stop by the hospital and get these stitches out? The hospital's on the way and I'll be back for the debrief," Spike asked.  
>"Sure. Tell Madison hi and thank you for us," Greg said.<br>"Will do, boss," Spike said.


	5. Strawberries, Whipped Cream

****I own nothing but the character of Madison. However, if Spike were gift wrapped for my birthday, I would certainly NOT object. :-) ****

Madison sat at the desk, her phone in her hand. She couldn't believe what she'd done, but she felt incredibly happy that she had done it. She was so glad he shared her feelings because she was about to burst for not having told him. She knew it was so soon after they started dating, but sometimes you just know, she thought. 'And I know,' she said to herself.

She pocketed her phone and headed to see another round of patients.

An hour later, Spike entered the trauma centre. "I'm looking for Dr. McKenna," he said to the nurses at the desk.

"You must be Mike," one of them said.  
>"I am. Mike Scarlatti," he said, shaking hands with the nurses.<br>"Dr. McKenna," another nurse called around the corner.  
>"Yeah," Madison said, coming around the corner.<br>Spike smiled as Madison looked up at him.  
>"Hey," he said.<br>"Hey, yourself. You want those stitches out," she asked.  
>"Do you have time? I'm supposed to go to the debrief, but the hospital was on the way, so..." he said.<br>"Sure. Renee, would you get me a removal kit, please. I'm going to take Constable Scarlatti to Room 2," Madison said.  
>"Sure, Dr. McKenna," Renee said, getting the kit for Madison.<p>

Madison led Spike to the empty room and pulled on her gloves.  
>"You know the drill. Take off that shirt," she said, smiling.<br>"Don't you want to buy me dinner first," he asked.  
>"I'm making you strawberry shortcake. Now, off with the shirt," she said, smiling.<br>Spike removed his vest and unbuttoned his shirt. Despite her teasing about the shirt, Madison found herself watching Spike's fingers as he unbuttoned his shirt. She could feel her temperature rising just THINKING about what those hands could do.

"Here you go, Dr. McKenna," Renee said.  
>Madison turned around and took the kit.<br>"Thanks. I'll be finished in a minute," she said.  
>Renee left the room and Madison opened the kit.<p>

She turned back around and Spike was sitting on the bed with his shirt unbuttoned and around his waist. His white undershirt was stretched nicely across his chest. Madison felt like a teenager. She and Spike had been together nearly everyday since they'd met, but they were taking things slow. Despite the fact that Madison liked taking things slow, she found herself fantasizing about Spike every night.

She unwrapped the gauze from around his arm.

She exposed the wound and found the suture line was straight and no sign of infection. In fact, it was nearly healed.  
>She pulled the first stitch and cut it.<br>"Ouch," Spike said.  
>"Stop being such a baby," Madison said, lightly elbowing him and smiling as she pulled the next stitches out.<p>

"Wow! Nice bedside manner, Dr. McKenna. You like this to all your patients," he asked.

"Just the ones trying to annoy me," she said.  
>She removed the seven stitches from his arm and applied a little ointment to keep it clean. She applied a bandaid and took off her gloves.<br>"All finished. It looks like it healed nicely," she said, tossing her stuff into the trash.  
>Spike put his shirt back on and started buttoning it up. Madison handed him his vest and he put it back on.<br>"I had a good doctor, but her bedside manner is a little lacking. I'm actually surprised," he said, winking at her.  
>"Is there anything I can do to make up for that awful experience," she asked.<br>"Just this," Spike said before pulling her closer and kissing her.

Madison wanted to give in, but knowing she was at work pulled away.  
>"OK, Stud. You need to go back to work. I'll see you in a few hours. You'll probably beat me to the house," she said.<br>"Probably. I'll wait for you," he said.  
>"No. I happen to have an extra house key. Tina had it when I went to visit a med school friend and she watched Rocky for me. You can use it," she said.<br>Spike followed Madison out of the room toward the locker room.

"Wait here," Madison said, slipping inside the locker room.

She approached her locker and saw another note.

She removed the note and a photo of her and Spike from the coffee shop landed on the floor. 'TOO COZY FOR ME' it said.  
>Madison unlocked her locker and took out her keys. She pulled out the extra house key and took it and the note back outside.<p>

Spike was leaning against the wall, checking his PDA.

"What's wrong," he asked.  
>Madison handed him the house key and the note.<br>Spike pocketed the key and read the note.  
>"This was on your locker just now," he asked.<br>"Along with this," she said, handing him the photo of the two of them.  
>"This bastard's taking pictures? Maddie, this is serious. I'm going to report this to the RCMP," Spike said.<br>The look on Spike's face told her there was no room for argument. Madison sighed and nodded her head. "OK," she said.  
>Spike kissed her forehead. "I'll do it when I get back to the barn," he said.<br>"I'll see you at my house later," she said.  
>"Promise," he said.<p>

He hugged her and she hugged him back.  
>As he walked away, he turned around and walked back to her. "I love you," he said.<br>"I love you, too," she answered right back.

He waved and headed out of the hospital.

Madison put one foot in front of the other and headed back to do her job.

Three hours later, she sent a text to Spike saying she was on the way home, but she needed a serious shower before dinner.  
>Spike sent back a message featuring a smiley face with wide eyes. Madison laughed.<p>

She put the phone in her purse and left the parking garage.

Fifteen minutes later, she pulled into her garage. Spike's truck was parked in front of the other garage door. Madison looked at it and decided to tell him to park in the garage. It wasn't being used and made sense that his car should be in the warmer garage.

She closed the garage door as she opened the door to the laundry room. She armed the alarm.

"Honey! I'm home," she said, laughing as she said it.

"Hey, babe," Spike said, coming to the doorway to meet her.  
>It felt weird to Madison to come home to someone in her house. But, as much as she didn't want to admit, it felt right.<p>

"It smells amazing," she said.  
>"Well, the shower awaits you," he said.<br>"I'll be back," she said.  
>"Take your time," he said as she went upstairs.<br>She entered her room and found her bathroom awash in candlelight.

"Spike," she sighed.

"Yes," he said, causing Madison to jump.  
>"You scared me. And surprised me," she said.<br>"I know you had a rough day and wanted you to have an enjoyable evening. Take your time and I'll have dinner ready when you get out," he said.

He kissed her before leaving the room.

Madison stood in the bathroom and couldn't believe it.

"Wow! Two weeks and this kind of treatment," she said to herself.  
>She took off her clothes and got into the warm bathwater.<p>

She closed her eyes and relaxed for a few minutes.

Twenty minutes later, Madison was awakened by Spike's knock on the door. The door was open, but he knocked to let her know he was there.  
>"Doc. You ready to eat," he asked.<br>"Spike," she said.  
>"Yeah. Fall asleep," he asked.<br>"I think so. I'll be right out," she said.  
>Spike smiled and left the doorway. He headed back downstairs to plate dinner.<p>

Madison came down ten minutes later. She was wearing pink yoga pants and a long-sleeve tan shirt.

Her hair was in a high ponytail and without makeup, she looked younger than her 30 years.

"This is amazing, Spike," she said.  
>"Thank you," he said, pulling out her chair.<p>

The meal was delicious. Neither said a word while they ate, the food was too good.

"Spike, that chicken carbonara was delicious. I've never had anything like that before," she said.

"I'm glad you like it. It's Ma's. She gave it to me so I could impress you with my culinary talents," he said, taking her dishes and putting washing them in the sink.

"I'm impressed," she said. She took a bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream from the fridge. She turned around, held them up and asked, "Dessert,"

Spike nearly dropped the dish he was drying before setting it down on the counter.

Madison laughed. "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in high school," she asked, setting the items on the counter.

Spike cleared his throat. "I don't know," he said, squeaking on the last syllable.

Madison laughed again and Spike thought it was the best sound in the world.

She turned around and grabbed two plates from the cupboard and cut the angel food cake she'd made the day before and piled strawberries and whipped cream on the two pieces.

"Madison, that looks great," Spike said.  
>She carried the plates into the living room.<p>

She handed Spike his plate and sat hers on the coffee table. She grabbed the remote for the fireplace and turned it on casting a warm glow to the room.  
>"Nice," Spike said as she sat down next to him.<p>

"So a sexy cop like you, who can cook and knows exactly what a woman needs after a long day, is still single," she asked.  
>"I'm not single," he said. "I have you," he added.<p>

"You know what I mean," she said.  
>"Yeah, I've been single for a while. I guess I'm not that great with women. And when I get passed a few dates, my job plays a big part in breakups. But what about you? You're beautiful, smart and sexy. Why hasn't some other doctor snapped you up," he asked.<br>Madison gave a wry laugh. "I decided to never date doctors or co-workers. Ryan cured me of the dating co-workers thing and dating doctors outside the hospital is too much shop talk. I've always been so focused on being a doctor that I never really put much effort into dating. Now, I'm 30 and have very limited experience," she said.

Spike heard the sadness in her voice. "Well, you have me," he said.  
>"And you have me. God, what a pair," she said, taking a bite of her dessert.<br>Madison watched Spike take a bite of his dessert. She took her finger and got some whipped cream on it. While he was focused on his next bite, Madison said, "Spike."

When he looked at her, she wiped the whipped cream on his nose.

The shock and amusement on his face had Madison laughing.  
>"What was that for, Doc," he asked.<p>

"Thought it would be fun," she said, grinning.  
>"Really," he said. He took some of his whipped cream and wiped it on Madison's cheek.<br>"What was that for, Constable," she asked.  
>"Turn about is fair play," he said, returning her grin.<p>

Madison wiped some more whipped cream on his face and Spike attempted to do the same thing. Madison took her plate and dashed to the kitchen, Spike on her heels.

He reached the whipped cream can first and Madison's eyes got as big as saucers.  
>"What are you going to do now," she asked, laughter in her voice.<p>

"There are a lot of things I could do with this," he said, walking toward her.

"Like," she asked, standing against the counter.

"I could do this," he said, putting some on his finger.

"Or I could do this," he said before aiming the can at her and spraying.  
>Madison shrieked. "Michelangelo Scarlatti, I'm going to kill you for that," she said.<p>

"Threatening a police officer. That could get you in trouble, Dr. McKenna," he said.

"You want to play dirty? Fine, how's this," she said before turning the kitchen sprayer on him.

Spike lunged at her and Madison lost the grip on the sprayer and the water stopped. The faucet rang into the sink and, pinning Madison against the counter, Spike turned it off before pressing his lips against hers.

Minutes later, Madison realized she was soaked from pressing herself against Spike's wet shirt.

When they pulled apart, Madison blushed. "I'd better change," she said, running out of the room and sparing herself the embarrassment of a wet t-shirt.  
>Spike watched her run out of the room and realized he'd never had that much fun with dessert and stayed in the kitchen.<p>

Madison came down the stairs a few minutes later in a Maple Leafs shirt.  
>Madison's cheeks were still red from laughing and Spike had to kiss her. He couldn't help it. It was like a magnetic, primal attraction to her.<p>

As they got more intense, Spike pulled away. "Wait," he said.  
>Madison looked at him. "I don't want to rush things," Spike said.<br>Madison sighed with relief which had Spike frowning.  
>"Oh, no, Spike! I wasn't sighing about that, it was relief. I don't want to rush things either. Despite how much I would like to," she said.<br>"Good. But, I'd better get home because I don't know if I can keep that promise of not rushing things if I stick around after what just happened," he said.  
>"Spike," she said.<p>

"I'm a guy, Maddie," he said before she could say anything.

'Never had any doubt about that,' she thought to herself. Madison smiled at his statement, feeling her cheeks redden again.  
>"Thank you for dinner and the bath and well, everything," she said.<br>"Thank you for dinner and the dessert and the conversation. I had a great time. Will you come over for dinner at my house tomorrow," he asked.  
>"If your mom doesn't mind," she said.<br>"She won't," he said.  
>They shared another few intense kisses before Spike pulled away and headed to his truck. Madison rearmed the security system and went upstairs to get ready for bed.<p>

As she fell asleep, she again found herself dreaming about Spike and what might have happened if they'd kept kissing.

The next six weeks passed really quickly as far as Madison was concerned. She was in love with Spike and it was an amazing feeling.

She'd started spending one night a week at Spike's parents taking care of watching his dad at night when Spike was on night shift and she wasn't at the hospital. Simon had been really good about giving Madison the day shifts if Spike was on nights or giving her the day off. She would either work or spend the day with Spike before he'd leave for work. She spent the night in the guest room across the hall from Michelina and Dominic. Michelina wouldn't admit it, but she was grateful for everything Madison was doing for her and Dominic.

She and Spike had spent a lot of time together during those six weeks.

Michelina cooked dinner for them some nights and Madison ate with the family.

She was feeling like part of the Scarlatti clan in such a short amount of time. After not having a traditional 'family,' Madison loved the feeling of belonging.

On the days Madison was working and Michelina didn't need help with Dominic, Spike would go to Madison's and fix dinner for her and take care of Rocky.

When they were working, they made sure to keep in touch with each other.

They often met at the Goose for drinks with the Team and, sometimes, they went to Ed and Sophie's for dinner or met Jules and Sam for a movie. Madison knew Jules and Sam were supposed to keep their relationship a secret, but Madison knew how the two felt for each other. It seemed obvious to everyone, except Spike who believed no one would ever break the rules. Spike always believed the best in people, despite evidence to the contrary. It was just one more reason she loved him.

There had been no contact from Madison's stalker and she was beginning to think it was just some joke and, once they realized she had a cop for a boyfriend, they gave up.

She exited her car and headed toward the entrance to the trauma centre.

As she was heading inside, her phone rang.  
>"Hey stud," she said.<br>"Hello, sweetheart," Spike said.  
>"You at work," she asked.<br>"Just heading into the locker room. You," he asked.

"Yep. Just heading toward the locker room myself," she said.  
>"Oh the visions, Doc," he said.<br>Madison laughed at him.

"We meeting up later," he asked.  
>"Yeah. Whoever gets done first gets to cook breakfast tomorrow," she said.<br>"Deal, babe," he said.

"Talk to you later. Stay safe," she said.  
>"I'm keeping the peace, babe," he said.<p>

"Bye, Spike," she said.  
>"Bye, Maddie. I love you," he said.<br>"I love you, too, Spike," she said.

She tucked her phone into her pocket and entered the locker room.

She rounded the corner to her locker and she saw it.

Another note appeared on Madison's locker. "I don't like this new guy. You are mine."

Madison gasped and dropped the note on the floor.

Madison pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Spike.  
>"Mads, what's wrong," he said after one ring.<p>

"There was another note on my locker," she said.

"I'm going to send someone over. I'm on the way to a call, but I'll be by to see you as soon as I'm done," he said.  
>"OK," she said, on the verge of tears.<br>"Doc, we'll get to the bottom of this," he promised.  
>"I'm holding you to that, Spike," she said.<br>"You better. Hey, I love you," he said.  
>"I love you, too," she said. She hung up the phone. She grabbed a pair of gloves from the random box on the table and put them on. She picked up the note and found a plastic bag to put it in.<p>

She put the note in her locker and, for the first time in a long time, she locked the locker.

She grabbed her stethoscope and put it around her neck.

She headed out to see patients.

Fifteen minutes later, two police officers came to the counter.  
>"We're looking for Dr. Madison McKenna," one said.<br>"I'll get her," the clerk said. "Dr. McKenna, there are officers here to see you."  
>Madison went to meet the officers.<br>"We were called by Constable Scarlatti. He said you found a suspicious note," Officer Dean said.  
>"Yeah, here it is," she said, taking the plastic bag out of her locker.<p>

"We'll log this and run it for prints. Do you have any idea who could have done this? A boyfriend, a co-worker, anything," the asked.  
>"No one I can think of. I've been here at the hospital for about six months. I date, but no one serious until the last few months and I can't imagine him doing anything to me," she said.<p>

"Who's the boyfriend? Maybe we'll get a different feeling," Dean asked.

"It's not him. He's a cop. Mike Scarlatti with SRU," she said.  
>"Oh, that's why he called us. Well, we'll let you know what we find," he said.<p>

"Thanks," she said.

The cops left the ER and Madison returned to work.

Tina met her as she exited the locker room. They walked to the nurses desk where Thom was charting on his patients. "So are you bringing that furniture to my apartment," Tina asked.  
>"If Mike remembers to drop off his truck. The new stuff is supposed to get there today. I asked my neighbor to let them in if I wasn't home. Ms. Martin will make sure everything is done correctly," Madison said.<p>

Half an hour later, Madison was paged by Tina,

"What's up," she asked her friend.

"Mike just called and he's on a call and wanted to know if you could reschedule that delivery. He wasn't able to leave you his truck like he planned," she said.  
>"Wow! Must be serious. He was on his way to a call when I got on shift. No wonder he didn't drop off his truck," Madison said.<p>

"You going to be OK," Tina asked.

"Yeah. His team has his back and he has has their back. I just have to trust that he'll be alright," Madison said.  
>"Maybe dating a cop isn't a good thing," Tina said.<br>"It's not easy. But Spike is worth it. All of it. I love him," she said,smiling.  
>"Well congratulations, Mac," Tina said.<br>Madison laughed at her friend. Mac was nickname she'd be given when she started there because, as rare as her name was, there was another Dr. Madison and Dr. McKenna on staff. Tina and Simon started calling her Mac to keep from getting confused. She shook her head and went off to see some more patients.

The shift passed quickly and her ten hours were finished before she realized it.

"You heading out, Madison," Thom asked her at the end of the shift.

"Don't know. Probably go home to the dog," she said.  
>"No big plans? We could go out and have a drink," he said.<br>Madison had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "That's a sweet offer, Thom, but I can't date a coworker. It would just be too weird," she said, before turning around and heading to the lounge.  
>"It's about that cop, isn't it," he said.<br>"No it's not about the cop. I don't date coworkers. I'm sorry," she said before heading to lounge.

She slipped into the locker room to change and quickly slipped out the door to the parking garage.

As she walked to her car, her cell rang.  
>"Hey, stud," she said when she answered.<p>

"Hey, beautiful," Spike said.  
>"Shift finished," she asked.<br>"Yeah. I was going to home see dad and check on mom before I came to see you," he said.  
>"OK, take your time. I'm going to grab a shower. You can let yourself in if I don't hear you. I rescheduled that delivery for tomorrow afternoon," she said.<br>"I'm sorry about that. It's been the day from hell. Go to sleep if you're tired. I can come over tomorrow," he said.  
>"I want to see you," she said.<br>"I want to see you, too. I feel like I haven't seen you in days. I'll see you later," he said.  
>"I'll be waiting," she said.<p>

She ended the call and got into her car.

She pulled out of her parking space and headed out of the parking garage.  
>She didn't notice anything unusual until she picked up speed on the expressway heading toward her neighborhood. When she tried to slow down, she didn't. She pumped the brakes but got no response. She tried to control the car, but couldn't. Not wanting to injure anyone, she steered the car away from the high traffic area and tried to shift the car into first gear. She hoped that action would slow the car and the impact. She shifted the car just before it hit the light pole.<p>

Madison was thrown forward into the airbag, but the impact knocked her unconscious.

A man observed the accident. His heart dropped when he saw Madison had been behind the wheel. "It was supposed to be that damned cop driving," he said.

"Well, he'll pay for letting you get hurt. I'll see to that. I'll just have to let you know that you belong to me," he said before jumping in the car and speeding away from the scene.


	6. 2 days, 18 hours, 48 minutes

****I own nothing but the character of Madison. As often when writing, my muse does weird things. This time it has decided to not abandon me as in the past, but to come at me like a spider monkey that hijacked a Mountain Dew truck. It's coming at me with a plot bunny 24/7! So, I've hidden all caffeine and will attempt to make sense of the ramblings. As always, I hope you enjoy as this is purely for entertainment reasons.****

"Plans tonight, Spike," Raf asked.  
>"Yep," Spike said<p>

"And let us guess, they involve a certain doctor with the name of Madison," Sam said.

Spike gave a wide grin, his eyes sparkling with excitement.  
>"How long has it been," Ed asked, knowing the techie hadn't seen his girlfriend in a few days.<br>Spike looked at his watch. "2 days, 18 hours, 48 minutes and 5 seconds," he replied as they headed out of the briefing room.

"Spike's got it bad," Sam said.  
>"I think it's cute," Jules said.<br>While everyone was teasing Spike, Winnie called his name. "Spike," she said.  
>He turned. "Yeah, Winnie," he said.<br>"There's a Dr. Rodger Newton on the phone. He said he needs to speak with you. He said it's urgent," Winnie said.  
>Spike's thoughts immediately went to his father. He picked up the extension at the dispatch desk.<p>

"This is Mike Scarlatti," he said, fearing the worst.  
>"Mike, this is Rodger, I work with Madison," Rodger said.<br>"Sure, what's going on? Is it my dad," Spike asked.  
>"It's Madison. Madison was just brought in by ambulance. Her car hit a light pole," he said.<p>

"Madison? Accident? Is she OK," Spike asked, his heart in his stomach.  
>"She's unconscious. Probably a concussion and a broken wrist. Just thought I'd let you know. We know how close you two have become," he said.<br>"Thank you for calling me. I'm on my way. Call me if something changes," Spike said, hanging up the phone.

"Spike, what's wrong," Ed asked.  
>"Madison was in a car accident. She hit a light pole. They think she has a concussion and broken wrist," Spike said.<br>"Is she going to be OK," Raf asked.

"Rodger thinks so. I've got to get to the hospital," Spike said.  
>"GO! Do you need a ride," Greg asked.<br>"I'm fine. I'll keep you guys updated," he said as he headed toward his vehicle.

As he drove toward Sunnybrook, he prayed Madison was really going to be alright.

When he arrived, he made a quick call to his mom. "Hey, Ma. I'm at the hospital. Madison had an accident," Spike said.  
>"Is she OK," Michelina asked.<p>

"I'm on the way inside. I just wanted to let you know," he said.  
>"Well, bring her back here when she came come home. Give her my love," she said.<br>Spike smiled as he headed toward the trauma centre. "I will, Ma. Love you," he said.  
>"I love you, too, son," Michelina said.<br>Spike stopped at the nurses station.  
>"I'm looking for Madison McKenna. Dr. Newton called me about her accident," Mike said.<br>"Of course. She's in room 5," the clerk said.  
>Mike thanked her and entered the locked door.<p>

He walked to room 5 and took a deep breath.

Madison woke up with a bright light shinning in her eye. "What the hell," she said, covering her eyes. Her wrist hurt.

"What happened," she asked.  
>"You were in an accident. You hit a light pole," Maxine said. Maxine was a nurse that Madison rarely worked with because she thought the woman was a poor nurse. She kept her nose in everyone's business and Madison preferred to keep things private. She was also very vocal about what she thought of the patients that 'used' the system. Madison had written her up for her attitude and Maxine had only gotten worse. Madison didn't want to deal with the dynamics of the relationship right now.<p>

Madison closed her eyes, trying to remember the accident. "I don't remember," she said.  
>"Well, you know that's normal. What happened," Maxine asked.<br>"My brakes didn't work," she said.

"You know, Madison, you need to take better care of yourself and your car. Those things don't fix themselves," Maxine said.  
>"Maxine, don't. It's a brand new car and I do take care of it and myself. Who's seeing me," she asked.<br>"Rodger. He's checking your xrays," Maxine said.  
>Before Madison could say anything else, Spike came into the room.<br>"Doc, are you OK," he asked, taking inventory of her. He kissed her cheek, alarmed at the swelling of her other cheek and the blood marring her forehead. Her wrist was in a splint and Spike ached that she was hurt and in the hospital.

"I'm fine. Sore but fine," she said.  
>Spike took her uninjured hand and held it. "What happened? Do we know anything," Spike asked Maxine.<br>"Dr. McKenna thinks her brakes didn't work. I think she's been working too much and spending too much time with you," Maxine said.  
>"Maxine," Madison yelled at the nurse. She knew Maxine didn't like her, but this open hostility to Madison as a patient was going too far.<br>"I've got to go," Maxine said.

Madison's face held shock. "What's with her," Spike asked.

"I don't know. She probably found out I'm the one that wrote her up about her attitude toward the staff and patients. Everyone else might have just let it go, but not me. It sets a bad example," Madison said.  
>"Maybe she's jealous," Spike said.<p>

"Jealous. Of what," Madison questioned her boyfriend.

"Well, you are beautiful and smart," he started to say.  
>"Spike, stop," she said.<p>

"...And you're dating a SRU guy. I mean, it's all about the cool pants. That's what all the ladies want," he said before Madison smacked his chest.

"Ouch! Something about Kevlar," Madison said, rubbing her other hand.

Spike kissed her. "Are you sure you're OK," he asked.

"Yeah. I'm sore and this wrist is probably broken, but I'm alive. My car's totaled, but it's just a car," she said.  
>Spike looked into her eyes. "Did your brakes fail," he asked.<br>Madison nodded. "They did. I just had everything checked. If there was something wrong with the car they would have seen it when I took the car to get serviced," she said.  
>"Do you think someone tampered with them," Spike asked.<br>"Like try to kill me? Why would someone try to kill me," she asked.

"Mads, you have a stalker. Someone is trying to get to you," he said, his face serious.

"Notes to attempted murder? That's stretching it a bit, don't you think," she asked him.

The look on his face told Madison that he was totally serious and that's the line of thought he was taking.

Panic hit Madison. "Oh my, God," she said as she started hyperventilating.

"Doc, breathe," he said, holding her and rubbing her back.

"Why," she asked Spike.

"I don't know, Maddie, but I'm going to find out. From now on you have to tell me if anything feels off. I'll talk to RCMP and see how they're progressing with this investigation. Notes may seem benign and not worth a lot of time, but the pictures and now this possible attempted murder. Madison, this is serious. Maybe you should leave town for a while. I can probably get some time off and we can go somewhere and let the RCMP investigate this," he said.  
>"I can't leave," she said, sobbing again.<p>

Spike wiped her face and pushed her hair behind her ears. "You're not going to work if your wrist is broken. We can get away for a while," Spike said.  
>Madison closed her eyes. She was scared. Scared for the first time since this whole thing started and she wanted nothing more than to flee. But she knew it wouldn't solve the problem. She might have a temporary reprieve from the stalker but, until he was caught, the problem would remain when she returned.<p>

"I want to go away with you, but that's not going to solve anything," she said, resting her forehead on his chest.

"If you won't go away then you're staying with me. I'm not taking any chances with you or your safety," Spike said.  
>"I can't do that. What will your parents say," she asked.<br>"They like you. Mom asked that I bring you by. I called her to tell her what happened. Besides, you broke that wrist and you can't do a whole lot one handed," he said.  
>Madison closed her eyes. She suddenly felt like she was caught in an alternative reality. She felt like weeks had passed since she talked to Spike at the start of her shift.<p>

She sighed. She couldn't do much one handed and she was started to feel the effects of both the accident and the stress. She wanted to go to bed and go to sleep.

"For a few days. Although, I think you're making a big deal over nothing," she said.  
>Spike kissed her. "Then I get to at least have you close by for a few days. Besides, mom will love having a girl in the house to spoil," he said.<p>

"We have to go by my house and get my clothes. I can't wear the same thing all the time and I can't borrow your clothes," she said.  
>Spike smiled. "I don't see why not..." he started to say.<p>

Dr. Newton came into the room. "Madison, you did break your wrist. Ortho doesn't think you need surgery, but they want to see you at the end of the week. We'll splint it and keep you out of work until ortho says you're OK to come back," he said.  
>"I can't work," she said.<br>"Madison, you need to stay away from the hospital while you're healing," Dr. Newton said, knowing what Madison was thinking.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Dr. Newton," Spike said.  
>"I know you will Constable. I'll get that splint ordered and bring you your paperwork. I'm writing for some painkillers and I want you to take them," he said.<p>

Madison nodded. Dr. Newton shook Spike's hand and exited the room to get the ortho supplies.

"This sucks," she said.  
>"I know the feeling. But, bright side, Team One has a little off time right now. We're off for the next three, so I can spend that time with you," he said.<p>

Madison nodded. Spike's phone rang and he checked the display. "It's the boss. Be right back," he said.  
>Spike left the room and the ortho tech came into splint her wrist.<p>

Maxine followed in after the ortho tech had splinted her wrist.

"Here. Call ortho this week," Maxine said, practically tossing the papers at her.  
>"Maxine! What the hell is your problem," Madison asked.<br>"I just don't think it's fair that you're seeing that cop AND Thom. Seems a bit wrong if you ask me. And you're talking about my attitude," Maxine said.  
>"Dating Thom? No way, I'm not dating Thom. He's asked me out, but I've never taken him up on the offer. I'm seeing Mike and no one else. I don't want to see anyone else. And your attitude does suck. If you don't want to be here, then quit. Otherwise, stop trying to make life difficult. I'm sorry I'm a woman and a doctor, but I've never thrown that in anyone's face," Madison said.<br>"I could have been a doctor if I wanted to. I just chose to care for the patients," Maxine said.  
>Madison rubbed her aching head. "I know. You seem to be a smart woman, Maxine, but I'm sorry it didn't work out for you. Just please leave the hostility at the door. There's no place for this in this trauma centre. And I'm not dating Thom. I would never date Thom," Madison said, trying to figure out exactly what Maxine's problem was about.<p>

"You're not dating Thom," Maxine asked.  
>"NO! I'd never date a co-worker. I'm in love with Mike," she said.<p>

Maxine took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Madison. I've been hoping Thom would ask me out and then he mentioned the two of you getting together this evening and I just assumed. And for the record, my parents said being a doctor wasn't a woman's job. Nursing was the way to go. I guess I've been a bit jealous of you and the fact that you just did what you wanted without help from anyone. And you seem to have a fan club with the other doctors in the hospital. I'm sorry," Maxine said.  
>"It's OK. I hope we can move past this," Madison said.<br>Spike came back into the room. "She ready to go," he asked Maxine, looking at Madison.

"She is. Take care of yourself, Madison," Maxine said, giving the doctor a quick hug.

Spike watched the nurse leave the room before looking at his girlfriend with a look of shock. "Did I just step into an alternate universe," he asked.

"Yes, you just stepped into some comic book reality. I'll explain it later. Can we get out of here," she asked.  
>Spike nodded.<br>Spike helped Madison off the bed. Maxine had given her a shot of pain medication before she left and Madison knew she'd be feeling the effects soon.

Spike helped her into the wheelchair and he could see she was tired and sore. He wanted to get her back to his house and wrap her up, but knew that wasn't realistic.

Spike sneaked glances at Madison. The streetlights hit her face and he could see her long eyelashes resting on her face. He'd been scared when he'd been called and told Madison had been in an accident. His eyes had filled for a brief moment before he'd pulled into the hospital lot. The fear he could lose her when he'd just found her robbed him of his breath. He'd tried to play off her stalker as harmless, but, if her brakes had been tampered with, they were serious about hurting her.

He'd answered a call from Sarge and mentioned his thoughts to Greg and Greg had agreed someone was escalating their torment of Madison. However, the thought of graduating to attempted murder, was almost too much.

"She's staying with me and my parents for a few days. I'm going to stick close while we're off this week," he said to Greg.  
>"I'll check with RCMP and see what their investigation is showing. Spike, you need to stay objective on this," Greg warned his young officer.<br>"I know, boss. I just want to protect Madison and I hate not knowing what is happening. The notes seemed pretty harmless, but the pictures took things to a new level. And now he might have messed with the brakes on her car. Something doesn't fit," he said.

"I know. Usually a stalker wants the object of their stalking for themselves. The brake things doesn't fit with the notes and such, but there are always exceptions. You care about her, Spike. We all care about her. I'll see what I can do, but if she, or you, needs anything, call us. We're your family," Greg said.  
>"Got it, sir," Spike said, ending the call.<p>

"Do you think this Ryan Withers from that call earlier could do anything to Madison," Greg asked.  
>"I thought about that, but this was done after he was arrested," Spike said.<br>Greg sighed. "What, boss," Spike asked.  
>"Ryan Withers got released on bail. Since he didn't actually harm anyone, his attorney managed to get him out on bail," Greg said.<br>"He threatened Madison and her friend, Tina! He held a gun in a jewelry store," Spike said, unable to believe Withers was out.  
>"His attorney made the argument that he knew nothing valuable was in the store that day and, while pulling the gun was the wrong thing to do, his client was emotionally distressed at the breakup. The judge bought the argument. Now, the prosecutor thinks the case might be tossed," Greg said.<br>"We did everything by the book, Sarge," Spike said.  
>"I know. Calling Madison and knowing Tina isn't the reason. The lawyer is slick. It's Clayton Matthews," Greg said.<br>"Figlio di una cagna," Spike said and Greg laughed.  
>"Given that you just lapsed into Italian, that's exactly what I was thinking and I couldn't agree more, Spike," Greg said.<p>

"Sorry, Sarge," Spike said.  
>"Don't apologize. We all learned when you want to say something bad, you say it in Italian. Just keep an eye on Madison and yourself. I'll keep you posted," Greg said.<br>As Spike ended the call he thought about the possibility that Ryan might be responsible for Madison's brake failure. He needed to delve into her relationship with the guy and see how much he knew about her.

He went back into the room and helped Madison into the wheelchair they had brought for her.

"OK, Doc. Let's get you back to my house and I'll go back and pick up some clothes for you," Spike said.

Madison started to protest, but Spike stopped her. "Doc, you're going to go and get some sleep. You're going to be sore tomorrow," he said.  
>Madison was too tired to argue, so she let him put her in his car and drove her to his parent's house.<p>

He parked at the house and got out.

Madison had fallen asleep, her hair covering the bruise on her cheek.

He gently lifted Madison out of the front seat and carried her up the stairs. Michelina was waiting and held the door open for him.

"Take her to your room, Mikey. She'll be more comfortable," Michelina said softly.

Spike nodded and took her downstairs.

She didn't move.

He gently positioned her in the middle of the bed.. He slipped off her shoes and covered her up with the quilt he kept on the bottom of the bed. He took a pillow from his chair and propped her arm up on it.

He went to the bathroom and got a glass of water and put the glass and pills next to the bed.

He turned off the lights and left the door opened so she could find him.

He went back upstairs. His mother placed a plate of ravioli in front of him along with a cup of coffee.

She sat down across from him and waited for him to speak.  
>"She hit a light pole. I was on shift when they called to tell me. Thank goodness she's OK and only broke her wrist," Spike said.<br>"I'm glad you brought her here. She should stay for a few days," she said.  
>Spike smiled. "I told Madison you would love for her to stay," he said.<p>

Michelina smiled at her son. "You love her, don't you, son," she asked.  
>Surprised that his mother would ask, Spike just nodded his head.<br>Michelina got up to take his plate. She patted him on the hand and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy. Madison is a wonderful girl. And she's a doctor. She can look after you," she said.  
>Spike shook his head.<br>"I'm going up to bed. Behave yourself," Michelina said.  
>Spike said good night to his mother and went downstairs. He went into the bathroom to shower. He came out of this bathroom with a towel wrapped around him.<p>

Madison woke up and heard him in the shower. She watched for him to come out.

When he emerged, his hair going in ten different directions and a towel was hanging off his hips. Madison nearly drooled. She thought he was a sight in clothes, but this nearly naked version of Spike had her wishing she'd hit the gym herself more often.

"Are you staring, Doc," Spike asked, leaning against the bathroom door.

Knowing she couldn't lie she said, "Yes."

"See anything you like," he asked, getting his clothes out of the drawer.

Unable to deny it, she said, "Maybe."

Spike smiled. He went back into the bathroom to change.

Madison tried to sit herself up. She was starting to hurt, but didn't want to take a pain pill until she had eaten something.

Spike came out just as Madison was trying to push herself up.  
>"Whoa, Doc. Let me help you. What are you doing," he asked.<p>

"I'm hungry and my wrist hurts," she said.

"Well, Ma made some amazing ravioli. Do you want to eat here or upstairs," he asked.  
>"I need to move around. I don't want to get too stiff by sitting too long," she said.<br>Spike helped her up.

"You want to change? I know it's not your stuff, but I'll get you some clothes tomorrow," he said.  
>Madison went into the bathroom and Spike helped her.<br>She looked at the clothes and her cast. "You're going to help me aren't you," she asked.  
>"Unless you know how to do all this with that cast," Spike said.<br>Madison turned around and held her arms up. Spike pulled her shirt off of her. She stood in front of him in her bra and scrub pants.

Even battered and bruised from the accident, she was still beautiful. Seeing the bruises that marred her creamy white skin on her shoulder from the accident made him want to kiss her and make it better. He leaned down and gently kissed the bruise that had formed on her shoulder. Her neck had a small burn from the seat belt grabbing her and doing its job. He kissed that spot, too. He pulled back because he could kiss Madison all night, but in her current state, he wasn't going to take advantage.

He pulled the gray SRU t-shirt over her head and helped her put her arms in it.  
>"I'm...um...going to...um...let...you...get that," he stammered, pointing at her bra with one finger and rubbing the back of his head with his other hand.<br>For the first time since he'd found her in the hospital, she smiled.

"Why, Michelangelo Scarlatti, are you nervous," she asked.  
>"Madison McKenna, you are so beautiful and amazing and I would rather die than hurt you and seeing you like this... I want nothing more than to make love to you, but I want to do that slowly and savor it. Right now, as mad as I am over what happened to you, that wouldn't happen and you deserve more than that. So, at the risk of losing my title as a gentleman, I'm going to hold off and let you take care of that," he said.<p>

Madison closed her eyes, her eyes welling with tears.

Spike looked at her. "Are you OK, Maddie? Are you in pain," he asked. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't sure why Madison was crying and he was powerless. Seeing her reduced to tears wasn't something he could handle well.

"Madison," he asked, scared because she wasn't saying anything to him.  
>"Spike," she sniffed. "How can you always find the sweetest things to say," she asked.<br>"Sweetheart," he said, taking her in his arms.

Neither was sure how long they stood like that in his bathroom, but when Madison pushed back she looked into his eyes.  
>"I know you would never hurt me," she said.<br>"Not if I can help it," he said.

"You're going to have to unfasten it back there. I can't reach with one hand," she said.  
>Spike turned her around and flicked the clasp under her shirt.<p>

"I found some sweat pants. Can you manage while I go and get you some food," he asked.  
>"Sure. The shirt was the hardest part," she said.<br>Escaping from the room he went to the doorway to his room and stopped. He took a few deep breaths, getting himself under control and went upstairs to get Madison something to eat.

As he heated her dinner, his phone rang.  
>He checked the display, "JULES"<p>

"Hey, Jules," he said.  
>"Spike, is Madison OK," she asked.<br>"Yeah. Broken wrist, sore everything else. She's camping out here for a few days. Just until she's better," he said.  
>"What happened," she asked.<br>"Her brakes went out in her car," he said.

"How does THAT happen," Jules asked.  
>"Tampering with the brake line? Madison's car is nearly brand new. She only got it right before we started dating," he said.<p>

"What can we do to help," she asked.

"Right now, I don't know. Sarge is talking to RCMP. I'm going to talk to Madison and see if she might have an idea who the stalker could be. There's nothing to show this guy's identity. The only clue is that he has to know the hospital and belong there. But that could be anyone that works there," he said.

"Sounds like. I'll talk to Sarge and see what Sam and I can do to help," Jules said.

"You and Sam," Spike said.  
>"Like you don't know. We'll see what we can do to help you and Madison," Jules said.<p>

"Thanks. I'll call everyone tomorrow," Spike said.

"Have fun," she said, a smile in her voice.

"Good bye, Jules," Spike said.

Madison emerged from the bathroom and found Spike coming back downstairs.  
>"Who was that," she asked.<p>

"Jules. She was asking how you were doing," he said.

Madison looked at her wrist and then at Spike.

"I'm scared, Spike," she said.  
>Spike wrapped his arms around her. "I know, but you have to believe that I'm going to do everything I can to protect you," he said.<p>

Madison buried her face in his chest and cried. All the pain and fear bubbled to the surface.

Spike held her. He closed his eyes as he rubbed Madison's back. He prayed he would find a solution to her problem and that she'd be safe while he did it.

She pulled away and he wiped her tears with his thumbs.  
>"You hungry," he asked.<br>Madison nodded. "Come on. We've got some good food waiting for you," he said.

He helped her up the stairs. He hurt watching how carefully she was stepping. He'd been hit in the vest with a bullet before and remembered the pain of moving around. He could only imagine the pain from the car hitting the light pole.  
>He pulled out Madison's chair for her and she sat down. He quickly heated up his mom's ravioli and put a plate on the table.<p>

He poured a cup of hot water from the tea pot. He took a tea bag from the cabinet.

He sat the mug in front of her. Madsion was surprised.

"Is this peppermint," she asked.  
>"Yes. I know you love it and I wanted you to feel at home when you visited," he said.<br>"Spike, you're going to make me cry again," she said.

Spike smiled and kissed her.

Madison took a few bites of her dinner and Spike gave her the pain pill.  
>"I'll be right out there on the couch if you need anything," he said.<br>Madison looked at him. "I don't want to be alone, Spike," she said as they entered his bedroom.  
>"Then I'll stay right next to you," he said.<br>Spike pulled the sheets back on the bed and Madison got under the covers. Spike changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

He got in bed next to Madison and she immediately put her head on his chest. She rested her casted wrist on his stomach and he wrapped his arms around her.

Thirty minutes later, Spike knew she was asleep. He moved and Madison rolled herself over, leaving her casted wrist to the side.

Spike grabbed a pillow and placed her wrist on it. He got back into bed and took her in his arms. He knew she needed the closeness and, right now, so did he.

He kept thinking who would be stalking Madison and he was drawing a blank. He'd only been with her for two months, but he he couldn't imagine not having her in his life. He had to get Madison to talk about her past, about her life. It might be the only way to save her.

As he let sleep claim him, he thought of what he could do to find out more.


	7. Doc, You're killing me here'

**** I own nothing but the character of Madison****

Madison woke a few hours later. She was in pain. Her whole body hurt from the impact of the accident and her wrist was throbbing. She saw she was cuddled against Spike and for a moment she forgot the pain and enjoyed the feeling of having his arms around her. As she rolled her shoulders, Spike's eyes opened.  
>"Doc, you OK," he asked.<br>"Sore," she said.  
>"Let's fix that, OK," he said.<br>Madison hated that he got out of the bed and got her a glass of water and another pain pill. "You should get some sleep. I'm sorry I asked you to stay with me. I was just too scared to be alone," she said.  
>"Don't apologize. Even if I wasn't in the bed with you, I would have been on the floor or on the chair. And between you and me, I like the bed better," he said.<p>

Madison smiled. "Me, too. What time is it," she asked.  
>"Three thirty," Spike said.<br>Madison sighed. She didn't know if she was going to be able to go to sleep again. At least not until the pain pill took effect.

"You want to talk," Spike asked, reading her mind.  
>"Yeah," she said.<br>Spike got some more pillows from his closet and propped them up on the bed.

He sat back down and Madison cuddled up next to him. She propped her wrist on another pillow and Spike placed a kiss in her hair.

"When was the last time you talked to your dad," Spike asked.  
>"Four years ago. After Gram's funeral. Dad came from Ireland and came to the funeral. He tried to convince me to come back to Ireland, but I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay and finish residency. I hadn't been to Ireland in fifteen years. He said family had to stick together and then he left. He's emailed a few times, but I haven't really carried on a conversation with him in years," she said.<p>

Spike didn't say anything. He'd gotten Winnie to give him the cell phone for Madison's father and he planned to call him and let him know his daughter was being stalked. After her car accident, Spike wanted to let her father know.

Madison looked up at him. Even in the dim light, Spike thought her eyes were beautiful. "What about you and Natalie," Madison asked.  
>"Nothing," Spike said.<br>"Come on, Spike. I know when another woman has her claws out," she said.  
>Spike sighed. "Natalie flirted with me when we first met and she and I hung out. It took a few weeks before we started dating, but one day she just bought up going away for the weekend. It was actually the night I before met you. She'd mentioned it before my shift and I didn't know what to say. I thought it was too soon and I didn't know if I wanted to go to that level with her. Especially since she is Sam's sister. I called her later and said I wanted to be friends, but I couldn't date her," he said.<p>

"So you were seeing someone when we met," she said.  
>"No. We weren't together when I met you. I put a stop to that line of thought for either of us. And Natalie wasn't my type, at all," Spike said.<br>"She's beautiful," Madison said, yawning.  
>"Yeah, but there's different kinds of beauty. You, you're beautiful, inside and out. You have a warm heart and you're special. Natalie is beautiful, but she's not a beautiful person on the inside. I care about her, but I could never love her. I would never know if she loved me or what I could do for her. You love me," he said.<p>

Spike gave Madison a short kiss on her lips.

"What about you and Ryan," Spike asked.  
>"Ugh! We dated during residency. I don't even know why I went out with him. I guess it's because it was easy and I didn't have to try too hard. I guess I went out with him because he seemed interested. Everyone said he was a great catch. I guess I thought he'd be my only shot. I'd spent so much time working on getting good grades and being the best in school so I could become a doctor, that I thought I might have missed my chance. Thank goodness I realized how possessive he was before he did anything to hurt me. God, I can't believe he held Tina at gunpoint," Madison said, the severity of Ryan's actions hitting her. "He could have done that to me," Madison said, looking at Spike with wide eyes. He wrapped her in his arms.<br>"What he did was horrible, but you realized who he was before he could do anything else to hurt you. And don't blame yourself for what happened with Tina. Ryan is the one that couldn't let go. Thankfully, no one got hurt," Spike said.  
>Madison kissed him again. She wasn't sure of much at that moment but she knew he loved her and she loved him.<br>She closed her eyes and breathed in everything that was Spike.

Madison's cast came off after five weeks. She returned to work after three, but wasn't allowed to do anything that required her to use both hands. She spent most of her time treating ear infections and doing chart reviews.

RCMP had determined that the brakes in her car had failed. All the brake fluid was gone from her braking system. They examined the system and found tiny needle marks. Someone had pulled the fluid out with a syringe. It took a little while, but might have kept someone from detecting the tampering.

It didn't make sense to Madison. Why was someone sending her notes and why were they trying to kill her. She hadn't been at the hospital long enough to make enemies. At least she didn't think so.

She and Spike spent a lot of time together during that time. Although Spike never said anything, Madison knew he wasn't about to let her be alone if he could help it.

A month later

Madison was back to work and Spike was back doing his SRU thing. They started to feel more domestic with Madison and Spike splitting time between Madison's house and the Scarlatti house. Madison stayed on top of Dominic's treatment and prognosis.

Three weeks passed and Madison and Spike hadn't spent an entire night together. Madison's work schedule and Spike's mandatory overtime was making it really difficult, but they talked and texted while they were apart.

Spike had rushed to Madison's house after his shift was over with dinner from the Thai place near Madison's house.

They ate dinner and cleaned up before sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"48 hour shift coming up," Spike asked Madison as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah. I hate those shifts," Madison said.  
>Spike massaged her feet and her calves. Madison closed her eyes. "You keep doing that and I'll be putty in your hands," she said, letting out a sigh of contentment.<p>

Spike kept massaging her leg. "It's all part of my big plan," he said.

"Plan," Madison asked without opening her eyes.

"Yeah. I want you to be putty in my hands," he said before leaning forward to kiss her.

"It's working," Madison said.

Spike smiled and went back to massaging her feet.

Madison pushed herself up. Spike let go of her feet.

"You know, Constable, you are very talented," she said.

Madison sat up and pushed Spike down on the couch.

She looked down at him. "Very talented," Madison said, leaning down to kiss him.

Spike wrapped his arms around her and pulled Madison down on top of him.

"You're pretty talented yourself, Doctor," Spike said.

He pulled her back down and wrapped her in his arms.

After several minutes of an intense make out session, Madison pulled away from him.

"You OK, Madison," Spike asked, brushing her hair away from her face.  
>"Yeah," she said, getting off the couch.<p>

Spike pushed himself up and sat up.

"Maddie," he asked.  
>Madison looked at him. She reached out her hand and he quickly grabbed it, pulling her closer.<p>

"Spike," she said in a sweet voice.

"Maddie," he replied.  
>She tugged on his hand and he got off the couch.<p>

She pulled him toward the foyer. She headed up the stairs, but Spike pulled her to stop. She turned around and stood on the second step, eye level with him.  
>"Madison," he said, not asking the question.<br>Instead of answering him, she kissed him. She pulled away and walked up the stairs.

Spike knew what was at the top of those stairs. He wasn't a stranger to Madison's bedroom. They'd often shared the same bed. They watched movies or just fell asleep. They hadn't had sex. They'd come close, but they hadn't crossed that line.

Madison climbed the stairs. She tossed her shirt over her head and it landed at Spike's feet.

"Doc, you're killing me here," Spike called up the stairs.  
>"Then I guess it's a good thing I know mouth to mouth," she called over her shoulder.<p>

"Madison," Spike practically groaned.  
>"Are you going to join me," Madison asked as she opened her bedroom door.<p>

Spike nearly fell up the stairs and entered the bedroom.  
>Madison was sitting on her bed with the sheet pulled around her body.<p>

"Madison," Spike said as he entered the room.

She smiled and Spike was lost.

He walked to the bed and leaned forward. Madison wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

Madison pulled Spike's shirt off. She took a minute to admire the sculpted nature of his body. Her fingers traced the lines of his abs and pecs. She brought her fingers down his arms, stopping to feel the small scar from their second meeting when she'd stitched up his arm.

She kissed the scar before Spike took his hand and brought her lips to meet his. He lifted up the sheets and joined Madison under the blankets.

Spike woke up to Madsion curled up against him. Her head was on his chest. Her left arm was across his stomach and her right arm was resting on her hip. Their legs where entwined under the blanket. Spike pulled her closer to him and smiled when she seemed to want to snuggle deeper.

He couldn't believe how beautiful this woman was and how she wanted to be with him. They were so well matched for each other, Spike believed she'd been made just for him. He closed his eyes and saw the future for him and Madison.

Madison awoke wrapped in Spike's arms. Despite being naked, she felt warm and didn't want to get out of the bed. The previous night had been amazing. She'd never felt or experienced anything like that before.

She traced the line of his jaw with her finger, feeling the stubble that was there in the morning. She thought it was sexy. He often didn't shave when they were off for a few days and Madison loved the scruff. She loved him without it, too. Madison loved everything about him.

She pressed a small kiss to his jaw and Spike immediately claimed her lips for a real kiss.

"Can't get away that easily, Doc," Spike said, eyes still closed, but a smile on his face.

"Where am I going to go," she asked.  
>"No where. You're going to stay right here with me. We have no plans for today," Spike said.<p>

"We're going to stay right here in bed all day," Madison said.

"You planning to tie me to the bed," Spike asked.  
>"If I did that, at some point the Team would be here trying to negotiate your release. The LAST thing I want is Ed in my bedroom," she said, smiling.<p>

"We probably need to eat and for that we need to do some shopping," he said.  
>"So we can't spend the whole day in bed," Madison said, sticking out her bottom lip.<p>

Spike kissed her again. "But we do need to shower," he said, his grin wide and his eyes dancing.  
>Madison laughed. "What am I going to do with you," Madison asked as she followed him to the bathroom.<br>Spike grabbed her, kissed her and said, "Love me forever."  
>"Done," she said as they turned on the water for the shower.<p>

The shower took three times as long as normal. The couple kept getting distracted by each other.

As they changed, they talked about plans for the day.

"Grocery shopping is the first priority," Madison said as she tossed the clothes into the laundry basket and carried it downstairs.  
>She put the clothes in the washer just as Spike came downstairs.<br>He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"This is so domestic," he said, kissing her neck.

Madison closed her eyes. "You keep this up and we're never going to get food," she said.

"And man can't live on sex alone," Spike said. Madison smacked him.  
>He stepped back and Madison grabbed her purse. They headed out to the garage where Spike was now keeping his truck when he stayed at Madison's.<p>

The arrived at the grocery store and went inside. While they normally held hands and shared glances, now the rules had changed.

Spike couldn't stand to not have contact with her. He would hold her hand or keep his hand on her back. He'd see her looking at something, find the look adorable and kiss her.

Anyone watching the couple could tell they were in love.

They returned to Madison's house and Spike returned a text from Greg.  
>"Sarge is having the picnic at his tonight. You still up to going with me," Spike asked.<br>"If you're still asking," Madison said.  
>"I'm asking," Spike said, kissing her.<p>

Madison and Spike put the groceries away. "Sarge wants to know if you want to bring a dessert," he asked, reading his text.

"Sure. I have some stuff to make cookies and brownies," Madison said.  
>"Your brownies are sinful, Maddie," he said, helping her get the ingredients.<p>

"Then you better make sure to save yourself some," Madison said.

Spike helped Madison mix the brownies and make the cookies.

When the desserts were done, they headed up to the shower.

They finished their extra long shower and Madison was worried they'd be late.

She took out her jeans from the drawer and found a three-quarter sleeve button up shirt.

She put on her jeans, a black camisole and the red button up shirt.

Spike wore a white shirt with small blue stripes. He rolled the sleeves up to give it a more casual look.

He was wearing jeans and boots.

Madison pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on her brown clogs.

Spike kissed her before they left the bedroom.

"You look great," he said as Madison applied a bit of lip gloss.

"Thank you. So do you," she said as they headed for the garage.

They put the desserts on the back seat and headed to Greg's house.

Everyone was there and Madison knew someone was going to mention the fact that she and Spike were late.

"The lovebirds have finally decided to show up," Ed said as Spike and Madison entered the house.  
>"Madison made cookies and brownies," Spike said.<br>"Well, then, all is forgiven," Sam said.

The couple laughed.

The group was gathered outside, enjoying the beautiful Indian Summer.

"Madison! Welcome," Sophie said, hugging Madison.  
>"Thanks. It's great to see all of you," Madison said, sitting down on one of the chairs next to Sophie.<p>

"How are things," Shelly asked, casting a glance to Spike who was talking to Wordy and Greg.  
>"Great. Work is busy and it's a little hard right now to schedule time together, but we're making it work," Madison said.<p>

The girls chatted about girlie things and Madison realized how much she liked not just Jules, but Sophie and Shelly.

"Maddie, Soph and I meet for lunch once a month. Would you like to join us next time? Jules sometimes comes if she's not working," Shelly said.  
>"I would love to," Madison said.<br>"Great! I'll text you when Sophie and I figure out our schedules. Jules' too," Shelly said.

The conversation flowed easily between the group and Greg announced the food was ready.

Madison went inside with Jules and got the rest of the sides out of the fridge. Everyone carried something outside to the table Greg set up for the food.

This time, Spike brought food to Madison. He set the plate in front of her and stole a kiss.  
>"Don't you guys ever stop," Raf asked, teasing in his tone.<br>"Not if I can help it," Spike said.  
>Madison blushed. "Stop it," she said, playfully.<p>

The team laughed and soon they were clearing the tables and tossing trash into the can.

Spike pulled Madison to him and kissed her as she passed him after tossing trash into the trashcan.

"What was that for, Stud," she asked.  
>"Just because. Can't I kiss my girlfriend without a reason," he asked.<br>"Of course," she said, kissing him again.

"Well, I'm heading home. It was a great time, Sarge," Sam said.  
>"Samtastic! Leaving so soon," Spike asked.<br>"Yeah. Can't leave Natalie alone in the apartment for too long. She's liable to re-organize my whole bedroom," Sam said.  
>"Natalie's staying with you," Spike asked.<br>"Just for a few weeks. She asked to crash and I couldn't refuse my sister," Sam said.  
>Spike nodded.<p>

"See you Wednesday, Sam," Greg said.  
>"We should probably go, too. I have a 48 hour shift tomorrow and I have a ton of stuff to do before then," Madison said.<br>"Thanks for coming, Madison. It's nice to see you and Spike together," Greg said, hugging Madison.

"Thanks. Sophie, Shelly I can't wait for coffee," she said, hugging each woman.  
>"We can't either," Shelly said.<br>She hugged Wordy, Ed and Raf before heading out the door.

Spike accepted handshakes and hugs before finally taking Madison's hand and heading to the truck.

"I think they really like you," Spike said.  
>"That's good. I'd hate to think an entire SRU squad hated me. Talk about making enemies," she said, laughing.<br>"What's with the coffee," he asked.  
>"Sophie and Shelly invited me for coffee sometime this month. They're going to text me with a time," Madison said.<br>"Starting to feel like one of the wives," he asked, halfway joking.  
>"I'm starting to feel like I'm part of the family," she said.<p>

They headed back to Madison's house so she could pack her bag for the overnight shift she had at the hospital.

She dreaded those shifts, but Spike promised to stop by for dinner and call her when he was at work. At least they'd be leaving their jobs around the same time.

The next morning, Spike kissed Madison bye and watched her leave the garage. He closed the door and went upstairs. He changed into his clothes from the night before, grabbed his bag and headed back downstairs. He fed Rocky and promised to be back later for the dog's walk.

He got in his truck and headed home. He planned to shower and change before going back to run with Rocky. He'd spend the night in his bedroom at his parent's but he didn't know if he'd get any sleep. He'd been sharing a bed with Madison for the last few weeks and he loved sleeping with her.

Thirty-six hours into Madison's forty-eight hour shift, Spike was with Team One.

"Team One hot call," Winnie said

"What do we have," Greg asked as they geared up.

"Suspicious packages," Winnie replied.

"Spike, Babycakes gets some action," Ed said.

"She's probably wondering if you still love her," Sam said to Spike as the techie raised his arms in the air.

"We better not let Madison know about Spike taking another out for a spin," Raf said.

"Madison knows all about my love for Babycakes and she's totally cool with it," Spike said.

"Just don't take her home. I guarantee that isn't what Madison wants," Raf said.

They headed in the SUV's to the location.

Spike deployed his robot and examined the three packages that had been left on the sidewalk near a downtown bank.

"I don't see anything bad," Spike said, puzzled.

"No explosives," Greg asked.

"Nothing that's registering," Spike said his confusion growing.

"Your call, Spike. What do you want to do," Greg asked.

"Going in," he said.

"Careful. I don't want to explain anything to Madison," Ed said.

Spike laughed and examined the packages.

"Oh, my God. You have got to be kidding me," Spike said

Then, the cases exploded.


	8. Dirty Bomb

****I own nothing but the character of Madison. Thanks for sticking with me. This story is pretty fluid and, in my head anyway, it's constantly changing. ****

"Spike," Greg yelled through the headset.

Spike stepped out. "No harm," he said.

"What the hell was that," Greg asked.

"That was someone's idea of a joke," Spike said as he shook his head and brushed off the flour and sugar that was in his hair and on his uniform.

"What is that smell? It smells like horse…" Sam said before Spike interrupted.

"That's because it is. That and flour and sugar. This was a joke," Spike said.

"Talk about a dirty bomb," Ed said.

Everyone groaned. "Seriously," Jules asked.

Ed looked at everyone. "Too soon," Ed asked, smiling.

"It's gonna take forever to get this smell out of the trucks," Raf said.

"Forget the trucks. How am I going to see Maddie tonight if I smell like...this," Spike asked, clearly pissed.

The rest of the team laughed at him.

"They make this thing called a shower. You get in, soap up and should be good to go," Jules said.

Spike rolled his eyes.

Jules laughed and headed to her locker room.

Spike stripped off the filthy, smelly uniform and tossed it in the trash.

He showered and hoped he got the smell off of him.

He changed into jeans and a long-sleeve tan shirt and pulled on his jacket.

He grabbed his bag and headed out of the locker room.

"Plans," Raf asked.

"With Madison," Spike said.

"Of course. Should have known that," Ed said.

"Her stalker bothering her," Greg asked.

"Maddie hasn't had anymore notes or texts. I don't know if I should be relieved or worried," Spike said.

"Both. Be careful," Greg said.

Spike nodded and left the barn.

Meanwhile, Madison's stalker was working overtime. They were trying to keep Madison from Mike and frame someone else for the stalking.

They crept into Simon Hilliard's office and opened a bottom drawer. They stuck a bunch of computer paper that had been used to write the notes to Madison. He then stuck a bunch of pictures he'd taken of Madison and Mike's dates and stuck them in a book. He wanted it to look like he didn't expect them to be found, but not believing anyone would look for them.

He stuck used, capped syringes in the bottom of another drawer.

As they left the office they smiled. Setting Simon up to take the fall for Madison's stalking was getting her paranoid because Simon was her closest confidante at the hospital and the stalkers primary competition for chief of staff.

He pulled out a pre-paid cell and made a call.

Two hours later, RCMP were at the hospital. The officer in charge had a warrant with permission to search Dr. Hilliard's office.  
>Simon was shocked, but allowed the search because he had nothing to hide. It didn't take them long to find the evidence that was planted in his office.<p>

"Dr. Hilliard, we're arresting you for the stalking and attempted murder of Dr. Madison McKenna," the officer in charge said as another officer cuffed him.  
>"Stalking of Dr. McKenna! This is crazy. I am not stalking Madison," Simon said as the cops dragged him down the hall.<br>"Madison, tell them I'm not stalking you," Simon said as they passed Madison in the hall.  
>"Simon's under arrest for stalking me? What," she asked.<br>"Take him out, now," the officer said.

"We found pictures in his office along with the paper used to write the notes and syringes with traces of what look like oil or maybe brake fluid. We'll running an analysis as soon as we get back," another officer said to Madison.

Madison watched with confusion. She didn't understand how Simon could be her stalker. Simon wasn't that type of person.

"Someone will contact you, Dr. McKenna to get a statement," the first officer said before leaving.

Madison sat on a bench in the hallway and let the events wash over her. She pulled out her cell and called Spike.  
>"Hey, beautiful," he answered.<br>"Spike, they just arrested Simon for my stalking," she said.  
>"Simon? Simon's your stalker," he asked, unsure of how he felt about it.<p>

"They said they found pictures, paper and something that might have been used to drain the brake fluid from my car. But Simon couldn't be the stalker. He's never shown any of that behaviour toward me," Madison said.

"If they have evidence, Madison," Spike said.

"I know, but I can't imagine he'd do this," Madison said.

"OK. We'll talk tonight. I'll do whatever I can," he said.  
>"Thank you, Spike. You still planning to stay with me tonight," she asked.<br>"Unless you want to be alone," he said.  
>"I'll see you after shift," she said.<br>"OK. I love you," he said.  
>"I love you," she answered before ending the call.<p>

She slipped the phone back into her lab coat and got off the bench. Something about this didn't seem right. She knew she should feel happy because her stalker had been arrested, but she still felt unsettled.

She went back to work and was relieved when the shift was over and she could meet Spike. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with him. She'd gladly listen to him read comic books to her. She just needed to be near him.

A week later, Madison knew nothing of the investigation into her stalker. She was getting frustrated and snapping at Spike for everything. He knew it wasn't personal but it still hurt him to know something was hurting her and he couldn't fix it.

Spike knew Madison was frustrated by the lack of progress. Simon was out on bail, but Madison had already said she didn't believe Simon was responsible. Spike hated to see her so tense. He knew she was trying to continue on but it was hard to see her flinching every time her phone rang or waiting to see if she had another note on her locker.

"Mikey," Michelina called downstairs.  
>"Yeah, Ma," Spike said.<p>

"Will Madison come for dinner tonight," she asked as Spike climbed the stairs.

"I haven't asked her. I'm working tonight but I'll let her know the invitation is open. I know she's planning to come by Wednesday night so you can go to Mass," Spike said.

"She's such a thoughtful girl, Mikey," Michelina said.  
>"Yeah, she's pretty special," Spike said.<br>"You leaving now," Michelina asked. Spike saw his father sitting in his chair in the living room watching soccer highlights.

"I've got something to pick up before work. Call if you need me," he said, giving his mom a hug. He patted his dad on the shoulder and picked up his bag and walked out the kitchen door.

His errand led him to the jewelry store. He'd been shopping for rings for Madison and he'd finally found the one he'd knew was perfect for her. He hoped it would bring a smile to her face. He was hoping this whole stalker thing would be finished and they could look toward the future.

He parked in front of the store and headed inside.

"Michelangelo," the store owner, Alessandro, greeted him. Alessandro and Dominic had been childhood friends who moved to the same neighborhood. Spike had grown up with Alessandro's kids and Alessandro's grandchildren called him Uncle Spike. That family was what Spike wanted with Madison.

"Alex," Spike said, accepting a hug from both Alessandro and his wife Elisabetta.

"You here to get that ring for your fidanzada," he asked.

"Yes I am," he said.

"Your mother will be so happy," Elisabetta said.

"I just hope my girlfriend is happy about it," Spike said, smiling.

Alessandro came out of the vault with a ring. The emerald cut diamond with diamonds around the band. It sparkled in the light. Alessandro put the ring in a black velvet box.  
>"Is this OK," the jeweler asked.<br>"It's perfect, Alex. Thank you," he said.  
>"She will be happy. It's beautiful and it's from you," Elisabetta said.<p>

"Thank you both. I'll make sure you get invited to the wedding, if she says yes," Spike said.  
>"The woman would be a fool to not say yes. I'm just sorry you and Bridget didn't work out," Elisabetta said.<p>

Spike smiled. "Bridget and I just didn't work together, Elisabetta. She couldn't handle having a cop in her life and I get that. I wish her happiness. I really do," Spike said.  
>"A mom can dream. How did you meet her," she asked.<br>"Her name is Madison McKenna. She's a doctor at Sunnybrook. She was the one that admitted dad to the hospital when they found the cancer. She's in emergency and trauma. She's smart, funny and beautiful. She's the best thing to ever happen to me," Spike said.  
>"She sounds lovely. Your mom is always talking about her at church. Bridget is working at Sunnybrook now as a nurse. I wonder if she's meet Madison," Alessandro thought aloud.<p>

"I'm sure Ma likes bragging on her. Madison pretty easy to brag about. I didn't know she was back in town. I'll see if Madison's met her. I'll let mom know you guys need to have dinner together," Spike said.  
>"Congratulations," Alessandro said.<p>

Spike signed the receipt and slipped the ring into his pocket.

As he exited the shop, he saw a blast from his past. Bridget came down the sidewalk. Her parents, Alex and Elisabetta had said she was back in town, but Spike hadn't planned on seeing her.  
>"Mike," she said as she quickly wrapped him in a hug.<p>

"Bridget! What a surprise," Spike said.  
>"You're looking good! What have you been doing with yourself," she asked him.<br>"Thanks. Not much. Still keeping the peace. I thought you were in Ottawa," he said.

"For a few months. That thing with Jean-Claude didn't work out. I decided to come back here. I'm working as a nurse at Sunnybrook now," she said.  
>"You're parents just got done telling me. How long have you been there," he asked, trying to be polite. She'd kept her hand on his wrist after their initial hug and Spike wondered what it was all about.<p>

"About three months. I'm switching departments today, though," Bridget said.  
>"Sounds exciting," he said, checking his watch.<p>

"What's with the jewelry store? Getting something for your mom for Christmas," she asked.  
>"Actually, I was getting something for my girlfriend, Madison," Spike said.<p>

"Girlfriend? So you're seeing someone," she said.  
>"Yeah, for a while now. She's pretty great. I'm surprised your parents didn't mention it. My mom is certainly talking a lot about it," Spike said.<br>"They might have and I just didn't pay attention. I'll have to meet her some time," Bridget said, clearly disappointed.

"Sure. I'll check Madison's schedule and we'll see what works. I'm sure Madison will like that," Spike said.

"Yeah. Just send me an email or something. Good seeing you, Mike," Bridget said.  
>Spike waved at her and crossed the street.<p>

He got into his car and headed toward the barn. He wondered if he should tell Madison about Bridget working at Sunnybrook, but the place was so big he doubted she'd run into her. He'd tell her when he saw her that night.

Now the biggest part was to figure out how to propose to Madison. He wanted to make it something to remember, for both of them.

Bridget pulled out her cell phone. She hit a number on the speed dial.

"You didn't tell me he had girlfriend," Bridget said.

"I'll take care of her," the voice said.

"Do I need to do anything? You want to tell me who it is," Bridget asked.

"I'll take care of her. I want her for myself. Why you want that geeky cop is beyond me, but whatever. Don't call me again. It's bad enough the administration knows you're my sister now. Why you had to go all crazy on Jean-Claude, I'll never understand. Keep the crazy to a minimum here," the voice said.

Bridget hung up the phone and put it in her purse. She and Mike had been friends in high school and reconnected in Jamaica. It was a wild time, but when she found out what he did, she was afraid he'd be taken away. So, she'd cheated on him with Jean-Claude. Little did she know, Jean-Claude was using her for sex. He had a wife he was keeping who had a lot of money. Bridget had gone a little crazy when Jean-Claude had ended things. She had left Ottawa before charges were filed and had asked her half-brother to get her a job at Sunnybrook. She headed toward the deli near the jewelry store and got her dinner for her evening shift.

Madison changed into her scrubs in the locker room. She sent a quick text to Spike. **'SORRY.' **Madison had yelled at Spike that morning because he hadn't emptied the dishwasher like he'd promised. He was planning to empty it, but he'd taken care of starting the laundry for Madison. She had ignored the completely nice thing he'd done and focused on what he hadn't done. She felt like a total bitch and knew it was because of the stress of the stalker. She knew because they had arrested Simon she should feel somewhat at ease. She didn't. And she was taking it out on the one person she could count on and that she loved more than anything.

As she pulled out her stethoscope, her phone ring.

She knew by the ring tone that it was Spike.

"Hey," she said.  
>"Hey Sweetheart. There's nothing to be sorry about," Spike said.<br>"You called just to tell me I didn't have to apologize for being a total bitch," Madison asked.  
>"Just wanted to hear your voice before I went into the locker room," Spike said.<p>

"Thank you for calling. It's turning out to be a crazy shift. And there's a new nurse starting tonight," Madison said.  
>That made Spike think of Bridget.<p>

"You know, I ran into Bridget today," he said.

"Bridget? Jamaica Bridget," Madison asked.

"Yeah. She's apparently working as a nurse at Sunnybrook. I wonder if she's going to be the new nurse in trauma," Spike said.

"I'll let you know in a few minutes," she said.

"OK. I'll talk to you later," he said as he approached the dispatch desk.

"I'll call you later. We meeting at my place," she asked.  
>"Yeah. Mom and Dad invited you over for dinner tonight. And don't say you can't go because I'm not there. You go over sometimes when I'm working," Spike said.<p>

"I'll call you mom and let her know. It depends on the shift. I might want to go home and crash," she said.  
>"Whatever you need to do. Mom said the door's always open. I'll come over after the shift. Should get off around 2 unless something happens," Spike said.<br>"Then I'll see you after work," Madison said.  
>"Count on it. I love you," he said.<br>"I love you, too," she send, ending the call.

"You guys are so sweet, I'm getting a toothache," Raf said as he walked into the locker room.  
>"You're just jealous," Spike said, tucking the ring into his duffel bag.<p>

"What's that," Sam asked as he entered the locker room.

Spike zipped up his bag and turned to face Sam.

"Nothing," Spike said, setting his uniform on the bench.

"You sure, Spike," Sam asked.

"It's nothing important," Spike said.

"What's not important," Ed asked as he and Greg came into the locker room.

"Spike's hiding something," Sam said.

The guys looked at Spike.  
>"It's private, OK. I don't have to share everything with you guys," he said, unbuttoning his shirt.<br>"Come on, Spike. No secrets in the team," Ed said.

"It's private," Spike said, putting on his uniform.

"You better tell us or Ed will break into your locker," Sam said, recalling the time Ed thought Wordy was keeping a secret and had broken the lock on his locker to discover the truth.

Spike zipped up his uniform and faced the team.

"Fine. I just bought Madison an engagement ring. I'm going to ask her to marry me. Now, you think you could keep that to yourselves until I actually share it with her," he said.

Everyone looked at Spike. No one said anything for a full minute.

Spike was getting worried when Sam finally spoke up.  
>"Think I could see the ring? I might need a few pointers," Sam said, causing everyone to laugh.<p>

"Congrats, Spike. Wow! This is big," Greg said.  
>Spike opened his locker and took the ring out of the bag.<p>

He held it open and the men immediately gasped.  
>"That's impressive, Spike," Ed said.<p>

"Wow. Don't show that to Jules," Sam said, smiling at Spike.

"Let us know when it happens so we can throw you both a party," Greg said. 

"She has to say yes first," Spike said, putting the ring back in the bag.

"If you gave me a ring like that, I'd marry you," Raf said, causing everyone to laugh.

"She loves you. She'll say yes," Ed said.

The team went into the briefing room for another round of drug warrants. Spike and Sam, Jules and Greg, Raf and Ed were the teams. Each took their warrant and proceeded to the SUV's to serve them.  
>"We're not expecting too much excitement, but keep your eyes open, guys," Greg said.<p>

"Copy that," they all responded. 

As Sam and Spike headed for their address, Sam turned to Spike. "Any news on Madison's stalker," he asked.  
>"Nothing new. All the evidence against Simon is circumstantial Madison's convinced he's innocent. Nothing's happened while Simon was in jail, but his preliminarily hearing is tomorrow. The prosecutor doesn't think Madison needs to be there. Especially since she doesn't think he's guilty. Agh! This is just so frustrating," Spike said, pounding his fist on his knee.<p>

"What's different," Sam asked.  
>"I don't know. I mean, if Simon's guilty, that would explain why nothing has happened. I'm just ready for this to be over," Spike said.<p>

Before Sam and Spike could get to their location, Winnie's voice came over the headset.

"Team One Hot Call," she said.  
>"What have we got, Winnie," Greg asked.<br>"Home invasion," she said. "Home owner is a doctor. 911 came in through the security company. The wrong code was entered and when the homeowner was contacted, they gave the code phrase for a problem. Nothing else from the 911 or the security company," Winnie said.  
>"Copy that," Greg said.<br>Ed and Greg pulled up down the street form the house.

The other members of the team arrived in quick succession. Winnie sent another constable to the scene with the command truck. "He's five minutes away, Sarge," Winnie said.

"OK, we got a plan," Greg asked Ed.

Spike whipped out his laptop and, doing the magic he does with his computer, pulled up a schematic on the house.

"OK, three floors. Several entrances. I'm trying to tap into the security cameras," Spike said, typing on the laptop.

"Once we have the schematic and eyes in, Ed, you work on a tac plan," Greg said.  
>"We got eyes, boss," Spike said.<p>

The screen filled with four different video feeds of the interior of the house. It showed the main foyer, upstairs hallway, downstairs living room and the kitchen. Each of those areas had an entrance to the outside. They saw what appeared to be the homeowner cowered on the floor in the doorway of the bedroom. Two intruders with masks over their face were holding guns on him.  
>"Spike, can we get audio," Greg asked.<p>

Without comment, Spike turned the intercom speakers on so they could hear the conversation.

"Now, Dr. Harris, you're going to call the pharmacy and you're going to get them to refill prescriptions for these patients. And you're going to do it now or I'm going to kill you and wait for your family to come home," the gunman said.

"The pharmacy is going to know something is up. They're going to suspect something if I call in twenty prescriptions," Dr. Harris said.  
>"You're not using the same pharmacy. You're going to use different ones, scattered through out the area. By the time they figure out what is happening, the prescriptions will be filled and we'll be long gone. You won't be able to identify us. And if you do, I'll just have to do something to your family," the gunman said.<p>

"OK, Team. We now know a motive for this robbery. We have to get this doctor out safely," Greg said.

The command truck arrived at the scene and Spike quickly jumped inside and hooked up the laptop.

"What do we know about Dr. Harris," Greg asked.  
>Spike started typing on his computer. Something seemed off about this whole thing but he wasn't sure what it was.<p>

"He's been flagged by Health Canada. He's apparently pretty fast and loose with his prescription pad. Dozens of phony prescriptions have been written by Harris in the last year. Agency is working to find out if he's addicted or if he's taking money from patients for the pills or if he's selling them himself," Spike said, typing more on his laptop.

"Dr. Harris, everyone knows what you do. Everyone knows you have a stash of stuff in your house just in case things get too hot and you can't prescribe as much as before. Everyone knows, so you might as well share with us because we're not going anywhere until we get what we want," the gunman said.

"I don't think they're going to pay attention to the monitors. Let's go in fast, blind them with a flash-bang and get the hostage and arrest the suspects," Ed said.

"Go," Greg said.  
>"Spike, we need you on entry," Ed said.<p>

"Copy that," Spike said, grabbing his gun and helmet and going to meet Ed and the rest of the team.

"We're going to come in through that balcony entrance," Ed said, pointing at the second floor balcony on the schematic.

"Hard entry and then flash-bangs. Hopefully confusion with reign and we can get everyone out before anyone knows what happened," Ed said.

Greg gave the go ahead and the team prepared for entry.


	9. More Than A Pill Ring

** I just wanted to say thank you and to also tell you that I know Raf and Wordy and Leah were on the team at different times, for me, they're all there. (Maybe not together.) So please forgive me if the wrong person shows up or if they really weren't in that scene or episode. Sometimes things just want to be written a certain way and I've learned not to argue. I own nothing of Flashpoint. I do own Madison.**

The team entered and took the two gunmen by surprise. Spike and Jules went to cuff the suspects and Raf and Ed went to take care of the doctor.

"You don't know these gunmen," Ed asked.  
>"Never seen them before," Dr. Harris said.<br>Raf and Ed exchanged a look. Greg entered the house and started interrogating the doctor.

Spike looked up at the wall and noticed something odd. "Jules, can you cover," Spike said.

Greg continued his interrogation of the doctor while Ed spoke with the two gunmen. He saw Spike looking at the wall.

"What is it, Spike," Ed asked.

Spike had a perplexed look on his face. The Team recognized the look he got when something didn't make sense. "Spike," Jules asked, puzzled.

"This doesn't look right," Spike said.

Greg noticed Dr. Harris' demeanour change. It was nearly impossible to see, but to a trained negotiator like Greg, he saw. The man was nervous.

"What did you find, Spike," Greg asked, keeping his focus on the doctor.

Spike took the picture off the wall and found a safe. A very sophisticated safe.

"What do you keep in the safe, Doctor," Ed asked.  
>"Just my wife's jewelry. Just a little mad money. Some important papers," he said.<p>

"A little high tech for some jewelry, money and papers," Spike said. He examined the safe and pulled out his ever present tools.

"Give him the code. Or he'll have fun taking it apart. Oh, and he likes to blow things up, just for fun," Greg said.

"Yeah, his girlfriend is always mad at him," Ed said.

"308492," the doctor said.  
>Spike entered the code and the safe beeped. He opened it and saw a small pharmacy. "Boss, look at this," Spike said.<br>"So you don't know why these men broke into your house. What they were looking for? I'd say this is pretty good evidence," Greg said as he took a bottle from Spike.  
>Spike saw something else in the safe. His eyes widened and he looked at the doctor. Despite the amount of firepower trained on him, the doctor lunged toward the safe. Spike knew a weapon was there, but instead of shooting him, Spike tackled him. The force of the tackle knocked them into the railing of the second floor foyer and landed in a heap on the first floor foyer.<p>

"SPIKE," everyone screamed.

"Winnie, get EMS here, now," Greg said as they rushed down the stairs.

When they got downstairs, blood was already pooling on the floor.

"Spike," Jules said.

The entire team was fearing the worst.

Ed felt Spike's pulse and found it.  
>The EMS crew, who'd been stationed just outside the perimeter came into the house.<br>"Everyone get back. What happened," Steve the paramedic asked.  
>"They fell from that railing," Greg said, pointing to the second story landing.<br>Steve checked Spike. He and his partner applied a collar to Spike before rolling him onto a backboard. Other than a laceration on his forehead and a torn uniform sleeve, Spike appeared fine.

"I think he's got a concussion," Steve said. They loaded Spike onto a stretcher while Steve looked at the doctor.

"Where's the blood coming from," Greg asked.  
>The checked the pulse on the doctor and couldn't find one. They rolled him over and found a piece of the bannister stuck in his chest.<br>"That would explain the blood. How in the world did this happen," Jules asked.

As the loaded Spike into the ambulance, Wordy, Raf and Jules went back to examine the safe.

"I'll get the crime scene techs in here to inventory this stuff. Sounds like there's a little more going on than just a pill ring," Jules said, examining the bottles.

"Wait, isn't this where Madison works," Wordy asked, pulling out one of the bottles.

Ed examined the label. "Boss, this was written by Madison," he said.

"That's what Spike saw. That and the gun. Dammit," Greg said.

Greg examined the bottle. "You think Madison is caught up in this," Raf asked.

"NO. Absolutely not," Greg and Ed said together.

"Well, how did her name get on some of these bottles," Sam asked.

Greg sighed. "Something she and Spike said a few weeks ago. Madison suspected someone was using the trauma centre prescriptions without permission. She and Spike had talked to me about it. Spike was working with drug enforcement and Madison with the hospital and national medical board. Madison suspected it was someone connected to the hospital," Greg said.

The crime scene techs came and began to inventory the safe.

The Team went outside.

The ambulance pulled away with Spike in the back. Ed looked at Greg.

"So, who's going to tell Madison that Spike is heading to the hospital," Sam asked.  
>"Greg," everyone else said at the same time.<p>

Greg picked up his phone and called Madison. Even thought he knew Spike would be OK, he hated having to make that phone call.

Madison walked into the centre nursing station.  
>"Maddie, this is Bridget Rossetti. She's our new nurse," Tina said.<p>

Madison held out her hand and shook hands with Bridget.  
>"You know Mike Scarlatti," Madison asked.<p>

"We went to high school together. Why," Bridget asked.  
>"I think I saw your picture at his house," Madison said.<p>

Bridget looked at Madison. "You were at his house," she asked.

"She's always with Mike," Tina said.  
>Madison looked at Bridget. "Mike's my boyfriend," she said.<p>

A quick look of horror crossed Bridget's face before she covered.

"That's really cool. Mike's a very sweet guy," Bridget said.  
>"Thanks. You know I'd really like to hear about what he was like in high school,"Madison said.<p>

"Sure, we can maybe do coffee or something," Bridget said.  
>Madison's attention was pulled away from Bridget to a patient that had been brought into the centre.<br>She went to assess the patient and left Bridget and Tina at the desk.

"It's a small world, huh," Tina asked.

"What," Bridget asked.  
>"That you friend Mike is dating Madison. Small world," Tina said.<p>

"Yeah," Bridget answered, distracted.

She sat down with Tina while Tina answered a phone call. Bridget couldn't believe the woman she'd just met was the woman Mike wanted to marry. Bridget just couldn't believe it. Madison was the opposite of Bridget. Madison was petite and had ash blonde hair. Bridget was petite too, but was taller than Madison. Her hair was blonde and fell in soft waves around her shoulders. Bridget was model thin with beautiful blue eyes. Madison was thin, but had more muscle mass. Bridget never understood the reason women worked out with weights and such. It wasn't feminine in her opinion. And Madison had green eyes.

Bridget couldn't see what Mike saw in Madison. 'Maybe he's in it for the money,' she thought to herself. She couldn't imagine Mike sleeping with Madison or planning a future with her.

She hoped her partner in crime would get Madison away from Mike before Mike did something he would regret.

Madison went into the physician's break room. She pulled out her phone and called Spike.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. Madison could tell he was tense.  
>"Hey, stud. Everything OK," she asked.<br>"Yeah, just working out. Everything OK with you," he asked.  
>"Just wanted to tell you I met Bridget," she said.<br>"Oh, so Bridget is working in trauma. That's good. She nice to you," Spike asked.  
>"Yeah. I just can't believe you were with her and now you're with me. She's gorgeous," Madison said.<br>"Doc, she's not you. You're the one I've been waiting for," Spike said.  
>"You sure about that," Madison said.<br>"Madison McKenna, I love you. You're the only woman in my life," Spike said.  
>"I'm sorry to be like this. I guess I'm just ready for a vacation," Madison said.<br>"Well, we're going to have to see about taking a trip in a few weeks. Somewhere without distractions. We'll talk about it tonight," he said.  
>"OK. I love you, Spike," she said.<br>"I love you, too, Madison. I'll see you later," he said. 

Madison ended the call and slipped the phone back in her pocket.

She knew Spike loved her, but Bridget was beautiful. Madison couldn't help but wonder, if Bridget hadn't cheated on Spike, would he have even looked at her that day in the hospital?

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. Spike was hers and, as unbelievable as it seemed to her, they loved each other.

Three hours later, Madison's cell rang.

She pulled out the phone and was puzzled at who was calling.  
>"Hello," she said.<br>"Madison, it's Greg," he said.  
>Madison took a quick inhale of breath. "Spike," she asked, on the verge of tears.<p>

"He's fine, but he's on his way to the hospital. He fell off a second floor landing," Greg said.  
>"He fell off a second floor landing? What," Madison asked, not understanding.<br>"The victim got a little antsy and tried to grab a weapon. Spike tackled him and they went through the bannister. He landed on the floor below. The victim got a piece of bannister in his chest. He bleed out here. Spike's unconscious and has cut on his forehead, but doesn't look to be injured anywhere else," Greg said.  
>"Are you sure," she asked, alarmed.<br>"Vitals were good according to Steve. He's bringing Spike to you now," Greg said.

"Thank you. I'll head back right now. I'm guessing you guys are coming to see him," Madison asked.  
>"We'd like to, but we'll let you tell us if it's OK for everyone to hang out. I also need to talk to you about that investigation at the hospital. I think our last call was connected to our conversation," Greg said.<br>"OK. I'll talk to you when you come to see Spike," Madison said, ending the call.

She took a fortifying breath and headed back into the centre. She was going to have to treat her boyfriend. They didn't prepare you for that in medical school.

Madison returned to the nursing station. Tina knew right away something was wrong. "What," she asked Madison.

"Spike's sarge just called. Spike was hurt on a call and he's on the way in an ambulance," Madison said.  
>"You want me to get Thom or Simon," Tina asked.<br>Madison shook her head. "This is my job. This is what I do," Madison said.  
>Madison headed to the trauma room, prepping for the arrival of Spike.<p>

"What's wrong with Dr. McKenna," Bridget asked.  
>"They're bringing her boyfriend by ambulance. He was hurt on a call," Tina said.<br>"Oh, my God! I always knew this would happen," Bridget said, suddenly hysterical.  
>Tina looked at Bridget. She understood Madison being upset about Spike. Bridget was a friend and, while Tina knew Madison should be upset, she didn't understand the new nurse's near hysterical reaction.<p>

"Do you need to go into the lounge or something," Tina asked, perplexed by her reaction.

"I'm fine. I've just never known someone that personally that I'd have to treat," Bridget said.

Tina nodded, but didn't fully believe her story.

Steve pushed the stretcher into the trauma center. Spike hadn't regained consciousness in the ambulance, but his vitals had stayed steady and strong. Steve saw Madison waiting in the room and dreaded having to give tell her report on the patient.

"How is he, Steve," Madison asked as they moved Spike to the stretcher in the trauma room.  
>"Vitals are stable. I applied a pressure dressing to the forehead lac and it looks like he has some on his arm from the fall," Steve said.<p>

Madison nodded and took a visual inventory. Spike's helmet had been removed and he'd been put in a collar to immobilize his neck. Madison couldn't appreciate any wounds and believed his body armor had protected his chest and abdomen from any damage.

She examined the cuts on his arms and determined none of them needed stitches. The cut on his forehead was a different story.

She covered wound again and told Tina to send him for a scan of his head and neck as soon as possible.

As Madison unbuckled his body armor, his hand grabbed her wrist. Startled, Madison looked up and saw Spike looking at the ceiling.  
>"Spike," she asked.<br>"Doc? What the..." he started to say as he quickly took in his surroundings.

Madison leaned over him so he could see her. "You had a minor accident at your last call. I need to get your neck and head checked out. You have a concussion I'm almost sure. You were out for a bit there," Madison said, her eyes shining with tears she refused to let fall.

"I'm OK, Doc," Spike said.

"I know. I think the scanner's ready for you," Madison said.  
>"I love you," he said.<br>"I love you, too," she said.  
>The radiology personnel came into the room and took him to radiology, leaving Madison standing in the middle of the room.<p>

She quickly wiped her face and went to the nursing station to put orders in for Spike. Seeing him awake had greatly improved Madison's outlook for Spike. She hoped the films showed nothing but a concussion and she could sew up the forehead laceration without too much difficulty.

"How are you," Tina asked.  
>"Better and I'll be a lot better after I see his scans. I'm thinking he's going to be OK, but I can't diagnose on a feeling or thought. He's awake and neurologically, he's where he should be," she said.<p>

Madison went back to charting and ordered the supplies she would need for the suture kit and to clean the wound.

Fifteen minutes later, Spike returned to the ER. Madison got the reading from the radiologist. No head trauma except a concussion. His neck was also fine, so Madison went back into the room.  
>"Good news! You can get off the backboard," she said as she unhooked the straps and took off the c-collar.<p>

The minute he was free of the collar, he grabbed Madison, who was leaning over to take off the collar and kissed her.

"Spike," she said, trying to sound angry, but delighted he was OK.

"Sorry, Maddie, but you looked so upset, I had to prove I was fine. Sorry I scared you," he said.

Madison smiled at him. "It's OK. I get it. I knew what dating a cop would involve and I love you," Madison said. "I've got to close that wound on your forehead. Luckily, it's closer to your hairline than I thought."

"So no spectacular scar on my forehead. Nothing to mar these model features," he said, smiling at her.  
>Madison smiled. "You'll be just as handsome as ever," Madison said.<p>

Spike took her hand and kissed it.

Bridget stood around the corner of the room, watching the couple. It was sickening. She couldn't see what Spike saw in the average looking doctor. Seeing the obvious displays of affection, Bridget couldn't help but be surprised. Mike had never behaved that way when they were together. Granted it hadn't been but a few months, but he'd never been overly affectionate to her in public or private. Well, it didn't matter to Bridget. She knew what a great catch Mike was and, despite worrying about his job, she knew when they got back together, she'd could convince him to take another job. She suspected he was being recruited by other organizations and she figured she'd convince him to take the job. Being married to a sort of 'international spy' would be perfect. She wouldn't have to worry about having children because she didn't want to ruin her figure with a baby and she couldn't see having children if her husband was a spy.

She pasted a smile on her face and knocked on the door.

"Bridget," Spike said, surprised to see the nurse.

"Mike, I was so worried when I heard," she said, leaning over and grabbing his shoulder.

Spike eyed her and nodded. "Thanks for your concern," he said, turning back to Madison.  
>"You can set the tray up and bring 6.0 Prolene," Madison asked.<p>

Bridget looked at Madison and touched Spike's forehead. "You poor baby," she said.

"Bridget," Madison said, trying not to sound angry.

Spike lightly brushed her hand away before leaning in the other direction.

Bridget left the room to retrieve Madison's suture material.

Madison watched her walk out. She looked at Spike.

"What,"he asked, puzzled by her look.

Madison laughed. "She was totally hitting on you," Madison said.  
>"Whhaaattt," he said.<p>

"She was totally hitting on you while I was in the room," she said.  
>Spike shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so. You know I only have eyes for you," he said.<p>

Madison smiled.

Bridget gave Madison the suture material. "Thank you," she said.

Bridget stood next to the stretcher. "Are you sure you're going to be OK, Mike," she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Maddie is going to sew my head and then I'm going home. Right, Doc," he said, smiling at her.

"If you're good, Constable," she said.

"Bridget, I need you," Tina called into the room.

Bridget gave one last look to Spike before leaving the room.

"OK, Stud. I need to fix this laceration, so I need you to lie down on the bed" she said.

"Wow, Maddie, that's awfully forward. But if you're game...," he said, his grin widening, his dimples showing and Madison was lost.  
>"Spike, you're awful," Madison said, smacking his shoulder.<p>

She prepped the wound and quickly placed six stitches.

She applied a small bandage to the cut and took off her gloves.  
>"All finished," she said.<p>

"Thanks, Doc. You're bedside manner is better than the last time," he said.  
>"Thank you. Guess you don't need a kiss this time," she said.<p>

"Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt," he said, grabbing Madison by the waist and kissing her again.

"What time are you finished," he asked when they pulled apart.

"I can probably convince Rodger to let me go home now. Especially since you need a ride. I'll call your prescriptions into the pharmacy," she said.  
>Spike followed her out of the room. Rodger stood just next to the desk.<br>"Mike, glad to hear you're OK. Did your doctor take good care of you," Rodger said, smiling at Madison.

"I had the best at Sunnybrook," he said, smiling at Madison, too.

"Rodger," Madison began.  
>"Take him home. Get some rest. That must have been rough for you. I'll see you in two days for the overnight," Simon said.<p>

"Thanks, Rodger" Madison said. She picked up the phone and called in the prescriptions Spike would need. She also checked on her prescription. All three would be ready when Madison and Spike got to the pharmacy. Madison verified her numbers. Madison was suspicious someone at the hospital was using the other doctors prescribing rights to forge prescriptions for others. Madison was working on getting a better verification system in place. She would show her ID at the pharmacy. Thankfully, her friend Danielle, was the pharmacist at the pharmacy near her house. Danielle knew Madison and often questioned odd prescriptions that she saw. She was actually the one that told Madison she thought something was going on. Luckily, Danielle hadn't filled any of the bogus prescriptions written by Madison's imposter.

"I just need to get my stuff from the locker room," she said.

"I'll go with you. See you later, Simon. Tina," Spike said. Bridget came around the corner and watched as Spike took Madison's hand as they walked to the doctor's locker room.

Jealousy bubbled up inside Bridget. She was going to have Mike and no one, not even a smart doctor like Madison, was going to keep her from her goal.

She pulled out her phone.

"What," the voice said.

"I just watched the two of them practically make out in the trauma room. You have to do something," she practically whined into the phone.

"Shut up. I said I'll take care of it. Her reputation is going to be ruined and then that cop won't want anything to do with her," they said.

"Just hurry," Bridget said, ending the call.

Spike took a week off following his concussion. He spent a lot of time with Madison during that time and he fell more and more in love with the woman.

Bridget has also managed to drop by his parent's house when Madison wasn't there. She was working at the hospital and Spike was wondering if Bridget knew that and was planning these visits for when Madison wasn't around. He and Bridget had been friends in high school, but despite their fling in Jamaica, Spike realized he hadn't really cared for her as more than a friend. When she'd cheated on him he'd been devastated, but he'd also been relieved. His mother had made it clear that, while she knew it was his life, she did not want him to get too serious with Bridget. Michelina did not like Bridget. Michelina hadn't like any of the woman he'd dated very much, despite how nice and how much he cared for them. Spike had often thought his parents felt no one was good enough for him and he wouldn't find the ONE until he left his parents house.

Then Madison came along. She was like breath of fresh air. The sun shining on a rainy day. All those little romantic and cutesy things people say when they're in love just seemed to describe Madison and her presence in his life and his parent's.

Michelina spoke with Madison almost as often as Spike talked to his mother. Dominic often talked soccer with Madison when she'd drop by for dinner. His mother had taken to setting a place for her at the dinner table. Madison had become an unofficial part of the Scarlatti family and Spike couldn't wait to make it official.

The last day of his forced rest, he told his mom he was going to go and get dinner for Madison. He planned to stop by the hospital to get the stitches out. He was itching to get back to work and had been cleared by medical at the station. Madison had submitted her report and pronounced Constable Michelangelo Scarlatti fit for duty.

Michelina smiled at him. "Mikey, you and Madison. Is it serious? Are you going to marry her," she asked.

Spike looked at his mom. Without saying anything he went downstairs. He opened his bedside table and pulled the ring box out.

He jogged back upstairs and sat the ring in front of his mother.  
>"Mikey," she said, carefully opening the ring box. "È bellissimo. Non vedo l'ora di averla per una figlia. Sono così felice per entrambi," she exclaimed, jumping out of the chair.<br>"I'm glad you approve, Ma. You think she'll like it," he asked.  
>"She'll love it because you picked it out. When will you give it to her," his mom asked, handing the ring back to him.<p>

"I don't know. I want it to be special, but I also don't want to think too much about it. If I do that, I'll ruin it," he said.  
>Michelina hug her son. "You won't. If you speak from the heart," she said.<p>

Spike heard a cough and saw his father standing in the doorway.  
>"Pa," Spike said.<br>"Michelina, would you get me something to drink. I want to talk to Michelangelo," he said.

Michelina nodded and went to the cupboard. Spike followed his father out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"You're going to marry Madison," he said.  
>"I'm going to ask her. I thought you liked her," Spike said.<br>"She's a wonderful girl and I'd be very happy to have her in the family," Dominic said.

"I'm just worried I'll botch it up," he said, surprised that he was having this conversation with his father.

"You'll know what to say. Do you think it was easy for me when I proposed to your mother. I was so nervous and nearly didn't ask her. In fact, the small ring I had gotten for her fell out of my pocket when I was trying to get up the nerve to propose. She saw it, picked it up and said she would love to wear it if I asked her father first. That was the hardest thing ever. To ask your grandfather if I could marry his daughter. He knew I was planning to move to Canada and take his only daughter away, but he gave his blessing because he knew that's what Michelina wanted. Then she told me I had to ask her so she could say yes. So I just asked. And she said yes. And our wedding day and your birth were the happiest days of my life. You deserve that son. And I want to see it," Dominic said, his eyes shining with tears.  
>"Pa," Spike said, before his father hugged him. Spike began crying. He didn't know what had happened, but he and his father had reached an understanding. And Madison was part of that understanding. His parents loved her like their own and he couldn't imagine not being with her.<p>

"I'm gonna plan something special," Spike said.  
>His father got off the couch and went back into the kitchen with his mom. He watched their brief interchange and smiled. His parents had been together for 45 years. They'd been married for more than 10 years when Spike had been born. He watched them and realized he wanted that with Madison. He wanted 45 years of waking up next to her, of sharing silence, of eating dinner. He even wanted to fight and make up with her. He wanted those decades of being together and loving her, no matter what life threw at them. He knew they could survive if they were together.<p>

He went back down to his room and put the ring back. He needed to figure out a special way to propose.

The last thing he suspected was the ring would sit in the box, missing it's chance to shine on Madison's finger.

A month later

Two RCMP officers entered the barn. They approached Winnie and the dispatcher was all protective of the group in the briefing room.

"We're looking for Sargent Parker," the officer identified as Brooks said.  
>"I'll get him," Winnie said. She keyed her mic. "Sarge, there's two RCMP officers here for you," she said.<br>"Thanks, Winnie. I'll be right there," Greg said.  
>The team had been patrolling and was returning from their routes.<p>

Everyone broke up and went into the locker rooms. Greg approached the officers.

"Gentlemen, I'm Sgt. Parker," he said.  
>"I'm Brooks and this is Daniels. We're here to talk to you about the stalking of Dr. Madison McKenna," Brooks said.<br>Greg pointed to the briefing room and the two officers followed.  
>"What do you need to talk about," Greg asked.<br>"How well do you know Dr. McKenna," Daniels asked.  
>"She's a very gifted doctor at Sunnybrook. She's become good friends with the members of Team One. She's dating one of my officers, Mike Scarlatti," Parker said.<br>"During our investigation of Dr. McKenna's stalking, we found evidence that Dr. Simon Hilliard was stalking her. He has been arrested, however new evidence has come to our attention that would seem to prove Dr. Hilliard isn't her stalker," Daniels said.  
>"So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out there," Greg asked, not getting the point.<br>"We believe that Dr. McKenna is stalking herself. We don't believe there is an assailant," Brooks said.  
>"What! Madison is stalking herself? Do you have proof," Greg asked, not believing the officers for a minute.<br>"At the moment, the evidence suggests that Madison is possibly behind her own stalking. Her prints were found on the computer paper in Dr. Hilliard's office and on one of the syringes found as well," Brooks said.  
>"Her prints could have gotten there at any time," Greg said, unable to believe what he was hearing.<br>"True, but there doesn't seem to be anyone with an obsessive desire for Dr. McKenna. We've interviewed some of her colleagues from Medical school and they painted a picture of a woman with a lot to prove who could be capable of doing something like this. Of cracking under the pressure," Daniels said.  
>Greg shook his head. "No, you're wrong," Greg said.<br>"Well, we do have another explanation," Brooks said.  
>"Let me hear it because that explanation is not possible," Greg said.<br>"Constable Scarlatti could be involved. Maybe they're working together to get Madison attention," Daniels said.  
>Greg jumped up from his seat and smacked the table. "Not possible. Not humanly possible. Neither Constable Scarlatti or Dr. McKenna are behind her stalking. I suggest you get out of here and look for the person responsible before someone gets seriously hurt. Like the two of you," Greg said.<br>"Sargent, calm down," Brooks said.  
>"You come into my house and tell me that one of my officers could be stalking his girlfriend or that his girlfriend is lying and making it all up. You, gentlemen, need to leave this building and start looking for the real party before me and my team take care of it," Greg said.<br>The two officers stared at Greg.

"Winnie, make sure they know their way out," Greg said before heading to the locker room.  
>"Copy that. Door's right there," Winnie said.<p>

Greg went into the locker room. "Eddie! I need a word," he said. Ed's eyes narrowed and he followed Greg out the door.

The entered the briefing room and Greg locked the doors. Ed's eyebrows raised.

"What's this," Ed asked.

"RCMP was just here. They think Madison and/or Spike are behind her stalking," Greg said.

"WHAT," Ed practically yelled.

"My thoughts exactly. They're going with that assumption," Greg said.  
>Ed looked at the sergeant. "What do you think," Ed asked.<br>"I'd never believe it of Spike and, after seeing the two of them together, I won't believe it of her either," Greg said.  
>Ed nodded. "I don't believe it of either of them either. Certainly not Spike," Ed said.<p>

"So what do you suggest we do," Greg asked.  
>"We figure it out. We let everyone else in on what's happening and see what they think," Ed said.<p>

"So who tells Spike," Ed asked.  
>"I'll talk to him. You talk to the rest of the team. Spike's let them know what's happening," Greg said.<p>

"Copy that," Ed said.

Greg unlocked the doors and when they walked out, the entire team was standing at the doors, waiting.

"What's going on," Jules asked.  
>Greg and Ed exchanged a look. "Everyone in here," Ed said. The team went inside, but Greg stopped Spike.<br>"We need to talk," Greg said.

He took Spike into the locker room while the rest of the team was watching him.

"What's up, Boss," Spike asked.  
>"RCMP was just here," he said.<br>"And," Spike prompted.  
>Greg took a deep breath. "They had a theory about Madison's stalker," Greg said.<br>"It's not Simon? Madison doesn't think it's Simon," Spike said.  
>"They arrested Simon, yes, but they don't think he's responsible. They have a theory that Madison is either doing it to herself or that you're involved," he said.<p>

"What the HELL," Spike yelled.

"Spike, I don't believe it. No one believes it," Greg said.  
>"Why would they think that I'm stalking Madison? And why would they think she's making this up? The notes, her car? How could Madison do those things to herself," Spike asked, unable to believe what Greg had said.<p>

"Ed's talking to the rest of the team and we're going to figure this out. As a team," Greg said.  
>"Thanks, Sarge," Spike said.<p>

Greg smacked Spike on the shoulder and the two left the locker room.

The rest of the team was waiting outside the briefing room.

"Whatever you and Madison need, Spike," Sam said.

"Thanks guys," Spike said.

"How could they think Madison is doing this to herself," Raf asked.  
>"Not only that, but that Spike is involved? These guys need to go back to the academy," Jules said.<p>

"OK, Team, if we're going to help Spike and Madison we need to be careful, but I'll get the files from RCMP and see what they have," Greg said.  
>"We'll meet at my place when you get the files," Ed said.<br>Spike couldn't believe how wonderful they were. He knew they'd do anything for him, but for them to stand up and say they'd do anything for Madison warmed his heart. This Team was his family. No matter what.

"Thanks," Spike said.

"OK, guys. Let's gear up and go on patrol. We can have a brainstorming session after shift. Let's keep the peace," Greg said.  
>Everyone went to grab their gear and climbed into the SUV's.<p>

The team was patrolling their sectors when Spike's phone rang.


	10. Blood so much blood

****I own nothing but the character of Madison. I'm putting Flashpoint on the Christmas list, but I don't know if I'm on Santa's nice list. I've tried this year. :-)****

Madison walked into her house from the garage. Simon was scheduled to be released that evening, but would be required to wear a monitor until his trial. Madison was almost certain Simon wasn't behind her stalking. Simon would be forbidden to come near Madison until after the trial and Madison hated he'd be forced to stay away from what he loved doing. Madison hoped this would be over soon. She hated what this tension was doing to her, her friends and her relationship with Spike. Madison was really looking forward to seeing him. Not that she didn't always like seeing him, but since he mentioned going away together, she'd been thinking about it. She couldn't imagine anything either one deserved more than a little time away. It sounded like heaven on Earth.

When Spike had talked to her earlier, he'd sounded tense. She planned to have his favorite for dinner that night and she hoped it helped ease his tension.

She opened the door to the laundry room, flipping through her mail as she walked inside.

She shut the door and went into the kitchen.

That's when she saw it. There was blood on the floor. Madison's eyes followed the trail of blood and she dropped her stuff and screamed.

There was Rocky.

Madison rushed to her dog, but she knew he was dead.

Tears falling down her face, she pulled out her cell phone. She pushed the speed dial for Spike. As she looked into her living room, she saw it.

'Filthy Whore' was written on the carpet in, what Madison assumed was blood. A note was on her couch that had blood on it also. 'Until next time.'

"SPIKE," she screamed into the phone.

"Madison, what is wrong," he asked.  
>"Blood...so much blood," she sobbed.<p>

"Madison get out of the house. The team and I are on patrol, we're on our way. Get out of the house," he said. "We've got to get to Madison's house. Something's happened. She's hysterical and mentioned blood," Spike said, trying to stay calm, but he was panicking on the inside. Something had happened to the love of his life and he didn't like not knowing what he would find until he got there.

Stunned and incapable of doing anything but stumble around, Madison walked with jolting steps to the front door. She opened the door and nearly fell down her front steps. She collapsed on the lawn, her bloody hands and shirt creating a spectacle.

Spike and the team pulled up to Madison's street. Everyone jumped out of the car.  
>"Madison," Spike yelled as he rushed to Madison, who'd collapsed on her front lawn.<p>

"Check on Madison. We'll clear the house," Ed said as everyone took their positions to clear Madison's house.  
>"Doc. Doc," he said, looking at the blank look on Madison's face.<p>

She was shaking and not blinking. Spike recognized the classic signs of shock. Then she slumped against him. "Madison! Maddie," he called. "Winnie...," Spike called through his headset.

"EMS is on the way, Spike," Winnie answered before he finished his sentence.  
>Spike lowered Madison into his lap and brushed her hair out of her face.<p>

"Maddie," he said.  
>Slowly, Madison eyes opened and she blinked.<p>

She looked at him, her eyes trying to focus on him.

"Spike," she asked in a questioning tone.  
>"Yeah. Yeah, Doc, it's me. What happened," he asked her.<br>She shook her head like she was trying to remember. "I came home. Checked the mail... Oh my God, Rocky. He killed Rocky," she said, breaking into another round of tears and shaking.  
>Spike pulled Madison into his arms and held her why she cried. He heard them clear the house room by room.<p>

The team exited the house. Spike heard Greg tell Winnie to get someone to take care of the dog's body.

Greg came out of the house and approached Spike and Madison.

"Is Dr. McKenna OK, Spike," Greg asked.

Spike looked at Madison. Her body was shaking and she acted like she was cold. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and let her sag into him.

"She's in shock. She's fainted already," Spike said.  
>Greg nodded. "Spike, we need you to look at something," Greg asked.<br>Jules came up next to Spike. "I'll stay with her," Jules said.  
>"Doc, I'll be right back, OK," he said. She gave a small nod and he kissed the side of her head.<br>Spike reluctantly let go of Madison and went to Greg.  
>Greg motioned him inside and followed behind.<br>Spike entered and was angry at the state of the house. Everything was overturned, messed up and broken it seemed, but the worst was the blood from her dog. When he turned to face the living room, he cursed. "Son of a bitch," he said.

"Judging by the blood, I'd say this happened in the last hour or two," Ed said.

"Simon was still in custody and has an ankle monitor. No way he could have done this," Spike said. "Maddie has another stalker."

"Wait. What if it's something else," Jules said through the headset.

"What are you thinking, Jules," Greg asked.  
>"We're looking at this as two separate incidents, but what if there is only one stalker? What if someone set Simon up to take the fall and Madison's stalker is still out there," Jules said softly through the headset.<p>

"If she only has one stalker and they set up Dr. Hilliard, why kill the dog when Simon would have an alibi," Raf asked.  
>"Madison must have said something to the stalker without knowing or they saw something they didn't like," Greg said.<br>Ed and Raf looked at Spike. "We're either here or at my parents. We rarely go out unless we're with you guys," Spike said. "He can't be watching her, can he," Spike questioned. He'd searched the house and hadn't found anything that could transmit pictures or audio. He was wondering if he missed something when he realized what might have happened. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Spike, what," Greg prompted.

"Maddie has a prescription at the drug store she picks up on a regular schedule. If he was watching he might have seen it. Maybe that set him off," Spike said.

"What about a prescription would cause this (pointing to the blood) kind of reaction," Ed asked.

"I'm going out on a limb and guessing it wasn't a prescription for antibiotics," Sam said, coming back into the kitchen from searching the rest of the house.

Spike shook his head.

Jules was listening to the conversation and chimed in again. "Birth control. If her stalker was fixated on having her for himself, seeing that prescription might cause him to view her as unclean or unworthy now. He's losing it," Jules said.  
>"This," Spike said, waving this hand around the living room and kitchen, "is already loss of control."<p>

"Then he's escalating," Greg said.  
>"I don't understand this. The brake tampering didn't fit the profile and killing her dog doesn't fit the profile either. Who the hell is doing this," Spike asked.<br>"Maybe he didn't intend for Madison to be driving the car. Wasn't that the day we got called in for the officer down? You were going to take Madison's car that day. You mentioned she wanted to borrow your truck to get some furniture she ordered," Ed said.  
>"Wait, so you think the attempt to kill Madison wasn't directed at her but toward me? Why," Spike asked.<p>

"If you and Madison are a couple then her affection is directed toward you. As long as she was single, they had a chance. Now that you and Madison are dating and a couple, they don't see they have a chance. If he believes you two are sleeping together, he's going to hate that and do what he can to fix it. They'll probably do anything to make sure that Madison stays theirs," Greg said.

Spike shifted his weight back and forth. Greg knew Spike was embarrassed about his personal life being revealed to everyone, but it needed to be done to save Madison's life.

"This is my fault," Spike said softly, as he took in the carnage that had taken over Madison's house.

"They think getting rid of you is the easiest way. But if that doesn't work, they might try anything," Wordy said.

The realization dawned on Spike. "Even kill her," he said.

Greg nodded. Spike surveyed the scene one more time before balling his fists.

Spike fled the house. He went to Madison who looked so broken at that moment. The flashing lights from the police cars and the EMS gave her skin a ghostly look. Madison was sitting on a gurney wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey, Doc. You ready to get out of here," he asked.  
>Madison nodded. "Jules, could you get her purse and a change of clothes. I'm going to take her back to my parents," he said.<br>Jules nodded and went into the house. Under the watchful eye of the RCMP, Jules got some clothes for Madison and picked up her purse.

She exited the house and handed the items to Spike.  
>"We'll take you back to the barn and you can drive Madison back to your parents. I think we're done for the day," Greg said.<br>Spike climbed into the backseat after helping Madison in the SUV.

They headed back to the barn, no one breaking the silence in the car.

Spike helped Madison out of the car and inside the building.

"Will you be OK if I leave you in the briefing room and change," he asked.  
>Madison nodded and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. He passed the desk and saw Winnie getting Madison a drink.<p>

Spike went to change and Winnie brought her a cup of tea.  
>"You need anything," Winnie asked.<p>

"Why did he do it? Why kill my dog? Why write in my dog's blood that I'm a filthy whore," Madison asked.  
>"This world is full of sick people. I'm sure you see it all the time. I know I do. The only thing I can tell you is that for every bad person in the world, there are a hundred good ones. And every once in a while, you get a group like these guys. And, although very rare, someone like Spike comes along and you realize the world isn't such an awful place," Winnie said.<p>

Madison looked at the police dispatcher. "How long did you and Spike date," Madison asked.  
>Winnie was caught off guard. She didn't know how much Spike had shared about their romantic past, but Winnie considered both of them friends and decided to answer the woman's questions. "Eight months. And they were great. Spike is an amazing guy," Winnie said.<p>

"Amazing, huh? But you broke up. What happened," Madison asked.

"I just couldn't handle the stress of knowing he might not walk through those doors. I cared about him. Maybe even loved him, but not enough to balance out the stress of never knowing. Besides, he may have looked at me like a boyfriend should look at his girlfriend, but you," the dispatcher smiled. "He looks at you like you're the most valuable and important thing in the world. Like he has to memorize every part of your time together so he'll never forget. He's in love with you. He adores you. I've never seen him so happy," Winnie said.  
>Madison looked at her. She was grateful for the kind words of the dispatcher and she gave a small smile. "Spike's always happy," she said.<br>"But his dimples are a lot deeper when you're around. He's always smiling. One thing I know about Spike is when he loves, he gives his whole heart. You have it and he has yours. It makes all of us want the same thing," Winnie answered.  
>She patted the doctor on the shoulder before exiting the briefing room. Spike looked at Winnie and raised his eyebrows.<p>

"Just making sure she's OK. She's really lucky to have you. She really loves you and I know you love her," Winnie said.

Spike looked at Winnie. "I'm..." he started to say.  
>"Don't you apologize. We broke up, Spike and that had everything to do with me not being able to handle being a cop and a cop's girlfriend. You know that. You're wonderful. Besides, you never looked at me the way you look at Madison. You love her and I think it's great. It doesn't bother me. You were my friend first and I want you to be happy," she said.<p>

"Thank you," he said, looking at Madison. "It breaks my heart to know that there's something I can't fix for her," he said.  
>"Typical, Spike. You have to fix everything," Winnie said, smiling. "Just be there for her. That's all she needs right now," she said.<p>

Spike and the dispatcher shared a short hug and Spike went into the briefing room.

Spike approached Madison. "You ready, Doc," he asked.  
>Madison got up from the table and walked toward the exit. The Team had assembled by the dispatch desk. She stopped and said, "Thank you for being there. I don't know how I got so lucky to have an SRU team as my friends, but I'm glad you're here," she said.<p>

They all hugged Madison and Spike led her out the door.  
>When they entered the parking garage and Spike unlocked his truck, Madison asked, "What are you going to tell your mom," she said.<br>"I'll tell her the truth," Spike said.  
>"You can't do that! She and your father don't need to worry about me on top of your dad's cancer," Madison said.<br>"I'm going to tell her your dog died and I didn't want you to stay by yourself. She doesn't need to know any more than that," he said.

The drive to Spike's house was quick since traffic was light. He parked in the driveway and opened the door for Madison. They walked up the sidewalk and Spike bypassed the front door and went to the back.  
>"I don't need Mom asking questions about your shirt. Go into my room and change either into something in the bag or grab one of my shirts," he said as he opened the door.<p>

He flipped on the light and Madison went to his bathroom.  
>He watched her close the door before he went upstairs to see his mom and dad.<br>"Michelangelo! Why did you not come through the kitchen," Michelina asked him.  
>"Madison needed to use the restroom. She's staying over for a few days, again," he said.<br>His parents looked at him. "Her dog died. I don't want her to be alone right now," Spike said.  
>"Good idea, son. Bring her up and I'll fix her something to eat. I have some left over spaghetti. I know how much you love it. There's also dessert," his mom said.<br>"Thanks, ma. I'm going to check on Madison," he said, heading back downstairs.

Madison emerged from his bedroom as he came down stairs. She was wearing one of his black Metro Police shirts that looked like a dress on her. She had on a pair of black yoga pants and her face looked like she'd just washed it. Seeing Spike, Madison started crying again.

Spike wrapped her in his arms and held her. He rubbed small circles on her back and placed small kisses into her hair.

She pulled away and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I've got to pull myself together," she said.  
>"It's OK to cry. Tonight was awful," he said.<p>

"Are your parents OK with me staying here," she asked.  
>"Ma thinks it was her idea. She's fixing you a meal right now," Spike said.<br>"Your mom is pretty cool," Madison said.  
>"Yeah, she is," he said, following her upstairs.<p>

"Hello, Michelina, Dominic. Thank you for letting me stay here. It's too hard to think about going home after finding Rocky," she said.  
>"You are always welcome in our home," Dominic said.<p>

"Thank you," Madison said, nearly crying. She hugged Mike's parents before Mike pulled out her chair and sat next to her while her mother served her spaghetti.

Michelina even brought Madison a cup of peppermint tea. "Thank you," she said, over come with emotion at the simple gesture.  
>"Michelangelo bought a few boxes of the tea for you. We want you to feel at home here," she said.<br>She smiled at Michelina. Dominic reached over and patted the top her hand. "You've done so much for this family. This is the least we can do for you," he said, before pulling his hand back. He started coughing and everyone jumped up.

Madison motioned for them to back up and grabbed the stethoscope she had hanging on the back of Dominic's nebulizer machine. She listed and heard some congestion.  
>The man continued to cough and Madison put the oxygen mask on his face.<br>"Breathe, Dominic," she said softly.  
>She went into the kitchen and pulled the medication out of the small container in the fridge. She quickly mixed the dosage and went back to the dining room.<p>

She hooked the medicine cup to the neb machine and nearly immediately, Dominic's color returned to his face.

Michelina signed and sat down. Spike watched Madison as she worked. She hadn't said a word, she'd just done what she knew how to do and his father was breathing normally.

"That better, Dominic," she asked him. He nodded. Madison kissed the man's cheek and sat back down with Spike.

"Thank you, Madison," Michelina said.

"No problem. He's probably going to need treatments every three or four hours tonight," Madison said.  
>Spike helped move his father to the bedroom and Madison cleared the table.<br>"Guess it's a good thing I'm staying here tonight. Please, get me if you or him need anything," Madison said.  
>"Thank you, Bella," Michelina said.<br>Spike came back into the kitchen. "I'll finish up, Ma. You can go to bed," he said.  
>"Thank you, Michelangelo. I'll see you both in the morning," she said. She hugged Madison and kissed Spike on the cheek.<p>

Madison started washing dishes. The task keeping her mind off what had happened earlier in the night. She put one dish in the drainer. Spike came up and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder. "You OK, Doc," he asked.  
>"Not really. Helping your dad took my mind off it, but I'm scared. More scared than after the accident," Madison said.<br>She turned around and faced Spike. "I know. I don't know what to say to you to make it better. I don't think you can say anything to make it better. I'm hoping RCMP find evidence to give us a lead. We know it's not Simon, so we're back to the beginning," Spike said.  
>"But something about this doesn't make sense. If they went to the trouble of framing Simon, why kill Rocky when they knew we'd figure out that it happened after Simon was arrested. That would clear Simon," she said.<br>Spike wondered if he should tell her about the conversation the Team had back at her house regarding the trigger for the stalker.

Killing the dog was a last-second decision. It didn't make sense to kill the dog when Simon had a concrete alibi for the time of the dog's death.

Madison looked at him. "My prescription," she said.

Spike looked at her. "You were wondering what set the stalker off after setting up Simon," Madison said, answering Spike's unasked question.

"How did you..." he asked.

"You're not too tough to read, Scarlatti. Besides I was thinking the same thing. Why set Simon up so perfectly, only to ruin it by killing my dog when the police would know Simon was not responsible," she said.  
>"He must be watching. It HAS to be someone that knows you and even Simon. It had to be someone that could get close enough to frame him but who's presence wouldn't spark concern. I hate to think someone is actually watching us," he said, suddenly disgusted and angry.<p>

"It's not that difficult to figure out we're a couple. And if they know about that prescription, they could be assuming we're sleeping together," she said.

Madison blushed and Spike was right there with her.

"By the way, in case I didn't tell, you are amazing," he said.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she said.  
>"Nope, just the ones I'm sleeping with," he said, winking at her.<br>"Well, I'd rank you in the top ten," she said, teasing him.

"Rank? Top ten? Madison McKenna, what are you trying to do to me? That's almost as bad as Ed going like this [holds his thumb and forefinger a small ways apart] in the locker room in front of Donna," Spike said.

"I guess you're going to have to convince me to change my mind," she said, trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

Then a broad smile crossed his face and his kissed Madison.  
>"I was just going to say I'd have to work on banishing any memories you have," Spike said.<br>Madison turned around. She didn't have many memories. She'd only been with two people and as far as she was concerned, Spike was it.

"I guess you will," she said as she dried the dishes.  
>"You do realize that I will interpret this as a challenge? I will do everything I can to make sure I succeed in this mission," he said, kissing the side of her neck.<p>

"I do know how much you love a challenge," she said.  
>She spun back around and wrapped her arms around his neck. The pain of what happened earlier in the night was manifesting itself in the kisses she gave Spike.<p>

She looked at him. "I need you, Spike," she whispered. She wanted nothing but to remember the joy and bliss she found in his arms.

He picked her up and carried her downstairs to his bedroom.

In a frenzy clothes began flying in all directions.

When Spike awoke the next morning, they were still wrapped in each others arms. Spike could easily get used to this in the morning.

He carefully slipped out of the bed and got in the shower. It was one thing to made love to Madison in his room at his parents house, but another to get caught. As he showered he felt like a teenager. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying for round two.

Madison stayed with Spike and his parents for a week before she moved into a condo even closer to the hospital. Most of the residents in the complex were doctors like her and even though Madison wasn't in love with the place, she needed somewhere to go. The two bedroom condo was much smaller than the house, but it didn't remind her of Rocky. Madison had insisted that everything she had on the main floor be destroyed. She'd also asked that the mattresses be taken out of the house. She didn't know if the stalker had touched anything, but she didn't want them around her any longer. Madison had ordered some new furniture for the condo.

Spike looked the ring he'd bought for Madison two months ago and still couldn't find the right time to propose. He thought if he did it during all the turmoil, Madison might say no just because of everything that was happening. He decided to wait until things calmed a little, even if her stalker wasn't found soon.

He put it back in the drawer of his room and went upstairs. His dad was resting after his chemo treatment and his mother was cooking.

"Ma, I'm heading to Madison's new place," he said.  
>"You coming back for dinner," she asked.<br>"I don't know. Madison is working until 7, but I promised to help move her furniture. The Team's meeting me at her condo. I want to surprise her and have it all set up. I'll probably get pizza for the gang," he said.  
>"OK. I'll see you tomorrow then. You're father's appointment is at 11," she said.<br>"I'll be there. I think Madison is going to come. I know she wants to know what's going on with dad's treatment. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, kissing his mom on the cheek.

Michelina watched her son go out the door. She'd spent many nights worried about her son. She worried about his being so smart when he was in school. She'd worried about his fascination with bombs and blowing things up and taking them apart. She'd worried when he became a police officer and when he'd joined with SRU. But she'd been very worried that he'd never find the 'right woman.' Michelina had seen the women Mike chose to bring home to meet her and Dominic and she hadn't liked them. They'd been nice enough but they didn't appreciate her son's spirit. When Michelina met Madison, she knew. Madison was the one for Mike. Mike was so happy, even more so than usual. He and his father hadn't fought about his job since Mike had started dating Madison. Michelina knew this was Dominic's way of accepting what he did for a living and relying on Madison to keep Mike safe. Michelina had lit many a candle for that request. Michelina had noticed the way the two looked at each other when they didn't think anyone could see. They were in love. Michelina loved Madison like her own daughter and hoped they'd get married before Dominic lost his valiant fight against the cancer. Michelina heard the optimistic information from Dominic's doctors and Mike's positive outlook on things, but Michelina knew it was possible she'd lose the love of her life.


	11. 72 hours

****I own nothing but Madison. Flashpoint is not my baby.****

Three Weeks later:

The investigation into Madison's stalker wasn't going well and Madison and Spike were tense.

Three more notes complete with pictures of her and Spike had been found on her locker and her rental car in the last three weeks. Madison was going nuts trying to figure out who was stalking her. The RCMP had dropped charges against Simon because he wasn't anywhere near Madison during the times the notes were left. Simon had taken a temporary job as a clinic physician in Ottawa. He'd been there for three weeks. The monitoring bracelet was removed and Simon was a free man. That didn't bother Madison nearly as much as not knowing who was stalking her.

The thing bothering Spike was the notes had two distinct voices. He was worried there was another stalker. And he was willing to bet it was a man and a woman. The Team had discussed the latest notes two nights ago at Ed's place. Madison was working a rare swing shift and the Team was off.

The latest threats and photos were on Ed's kitchen table. Spike was standing up and pacing. He was ready for it to be over.

"I've been thinking about this last one. It sounds like it was written by a woman. 'He's too good for you.' The others have all asked why are you with him or I love your smile. That kind of thing. This one sounds like it's directed directly toward me. The tone is totally different," Spike said.

"I agree. But this is the first one with this tone. Both of you having a stalker," Greg said.

"Maybe it's someone after Madison. Maybe it's a pair working together. HE wants Madison and SHE wants Spike," Jules said.

Sam laughed. "Madison, I can understand," Sam said, smiling at Spike.

Spike smiled back. "Eyes off my girlfriend," he said. But Spike had thought the same thing. Madison was beautiful, smart and amazing. He could understand why someone would be enamored with her from afar. Not stalking her, but he saw the attraction. He was caught in it himself.

"OK. Anyone new in the picture," Greg asked Spike.  
>"No," Spike said, but then remembered Bridget. "Wait, Bridget just started working with Madison," he said.<p>

"Bridget," Ed questioned.

"Jamaica Bridget," Jules asked and Spike nodded. "How is that going?"

"Fine I guess. When I got the stitches in my head she was, according to Madison, hitting on me but I didn't see it. She came by a few times while I was off duty. She said she was checking up on dad, but Madison thought she was trying to reinsert herself into my life in some way," Spike said.  
>Jules looked at Spike. "She's right," she said.<br>"What," Spike said.  
>"You're ex-girlfriend comes back to town. Works in the same hospital in the same department as your girlfriend. Comes to your house when she knows Madison is working or gone. Come on, Spike," Jules said.<p>

Spike looked at the faces at the table. "Seriously? She cheated on me with that guy from Ottawa," Spike said.  
>"And she probably thinks you'll always be there, just like Natalie thinks. Natalie's not too happy about your relationship with Madison," Sam said.<p>

"OK. But who's going after Madison," Spike asked. A threat to him, he could deal. A threat to her and he found himself feeling all caveman-like.

"I think we can all agree that it is someone who works at the hospital. That includes Bridget. It also has to be someone who had easy or unquestioned access to Dr. Hilliard's office. Let's work with the assumption that it's someone who works in the Trauma Centre," Greg said.  
>"That's a lot of people," Spike said, looking at the list RCMP had provided to the Team.<p>

"Don't most of the doctors work the same shifts," Wordy asked.  
>"Yeah. Madison signs up for her shifts according to my schedule. Except for the occasional double or shift like tonight when she has mandatory overtime. Rodger usually works nights. He's not married, but he does have a boyfriend. I met him a few weeks ago. He's a surgeon and works on-call for several of the smaller hospitals in the area. That's why Rodger works nights. Simon's back at the centre, so he went back on the same shift he always had, evenings. He's divorced. No children. Amicable divorce. She apparently worked as a nurse at Sunnybrook until they married. Maddie said they divorced because Simon's a workaholic. His ex feel in love with one of the lab techs," Spike said.<p>

Raf looked at the list as Spike explained what he knew about Madison's work colleagues. Ed and Greg filled in with the rest of the staff from the reports given by RCMP.

"What about Thom," Raf asked.  
>"I don't know anything about Thom. Madison doesn't mention him much," Spike said.<p>

Glances went around the table. "What," Spike asked.  
>Greg pulled the report out of Thom's folder. Jules took a look at it. "He was once accused of stalking another co-worker. This one was in Quebec. Charges were dropped because they couldn't prove he'd done anything. The hospital did change his hours and he quit because he didn't want to work straight nights. The hospital didn't have a problem and even paid him the severance package because they wanted him gone," Jules said, looking up. "Is Sunnybrook aware of this?"<p>

Ed pulled out another piece of paper. "It's not listed in his employment history," he said.

"It can't be reported on an employment report if charges were never filed or the case was dismissed. Unless it involved a patient, they don't have to report it," Greg said.

"Do you think it could be Thom? He's the big unknown in this equation," Wordy asked.

"That would explain Madison, but not Spike," Leah said.

"What else do you know about Bridget," Raf asked.

"Her parents are good friends with my parents," Spike said.

Sam and Jules pulled open the file on Thom again. "What is their name," Sam asked.  
>"Alessandro and Elisabetta Rossetti," he said.<p>

"Boss," Jules said, handing him the paper.

"WHAT," Spike nearly yelled. The tension in the room was getting to him.

Without speaking, Greg pointed at something on Thom's personnel profile.

Spike looked at Greg. He pulled out his phone and called his mom. He went into Ed's living room to have the conversation.

"Hey, Ma. I have a quick question," he said.  
>"What is it, Mikey," she asked.<p>

"Do Elisabetta and Alessandro have any other children besides Bridget," he asked.  
>His mother took a deep breath. "Ma," he asked.<p>

"Alessandro came to Canada before Elisabetta. She wasn't sure she wanted to leave Italy. He came because he was needed to take over his uncle's jewelry store. He met a nice Canadian girl and they started dating. Shortly after the girl discovered she was pregnant, Elisabetta surprised Alessandro. She came to marry him. Alessandro confessed what he'd done and Elisabetta forgave him because she hadn't promised to come to Canada with him. They married and the girl had a baby. Elisabetta and Alessandro saw the baby, but when Bridget was born three years later, Alessandro decided he couldn't have contact any longer. The girl was dating a man that wanted to adopt the boy and Alessandro allowed it. He didn't even know his son was in Toronto until Bridget asked to meet her brother. Apparently Elisabetta told her about her brother and Bridget wanted to meet him. I always thought that's why she started seeing you. You had resources to help her," she said.

"Did you know Alessandro's son was a doctor," he asked.

"A doctor? No. I don't even know if Alessandro knows what he does," his mother said.

"Thanks, ma. I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Are you, OK, Mikey? Madison," she asked.  
>"We're both fine, Ma. I'll call you later," he said.<br>"OK, son. I love you," she said.  
>"I love you, too," he said, ending the call.<p>

He put his phone in his pocket. He rejoined the group in the kitchen.

Everyone looked at him as he entered the room.  
>"Mom confirmed that Alessandro had a child that would be Bridget's half-brother. Ma doesn't think that Alessandro knows what he does. Bridget wanted to know about her brother and Ma thought that was why she started dating me," Spike said.<p>

Greg and Ed exchanged looks. "Thom ever showed any interest in Madison," Greg asked.

"She's never really said. She doesn't really talk about work too much. Usually a note is involved," Spike said.  
>"What about Bridget," Ed asked.<p>

"What about her," Spike asked, confused.  
>"She flirting with you? Making a play for you," Jules asked, amazed as Spike's naivety at times.<p>

"Madison thought she was flirting with me when I stop by the hospital. Bridget did drop by the house after my concussion, but I don't think she was flirting with me," Spike said.  
>"Maddie thought she was flirting with you," Wordy asked.<p>

Everyone looked at Spike. "So she was flirting with me. I'm with Madison so it doesn't matter," Spike said.  
>"Well, maybe that's exactly the problem. You said yourself these notes have a different tone. What if Bridget is trying to get your attention," Raf said.<p>

Spike ran his hands through his hair. "Are you saying Bridget is behind this whole thing," he asked.

"Maybe not all, but some of this. It's definitely a possibility," Jules said.

Spike closed his eyes and tossed his head back. He didn't know what to do.

"OK, I'm going to let RCMP know what we think is happening. Maybe they'll find what they need to put an end to this. For both of you," Greg said.

Spike nodded. His phone rang.

"That's Madison," he said, answering his phone. "Hey beautiful." Ed and Sam rolled their eyes.

"There was another note," she said, obviously shaken.

"On your locker," he asked. Everyone looked at him, figuring out what was being said.

"No. This one was in the drawer I use at the trauma desk," she said.

"On the desk," Spike asked.  
>"Yeah," she said.<p>

"Did anyone see anything," he asked.  
>"I asked Tina if she saw something. She was here. Oh and so was Bridget. She's still orienting with Tina. No one saw anything," she said.<p>

"Did you call RCMP," he asked.

"Yeah. They're on their way. I just wanted to talk to you," she said.  
>"I'll head to the hospital now," he said.<p>

"No, Spike. I'm fine. I just needed to hear your voice," she said.  
>"I'm heading there now, Maddie," Spike said.<p>

"OK. I'll see you soon. I love you," he said.  
>"I love you, too," she said.<p>

He put the phone back in this pocket.

"I've got to get to the hospital," Spike said.  
>"Another note," Greg asked.<p>

"Yeah. But it wasn't on her locker. It was in the drawer she uses at the trauma desk," he said.

Ed looked at him. "Each doctor has a drawer at the desk to keep the stuff they like to use. It's usually just notebooks and pens and some supplies. Stuff they need quickly and don't have time to go to the locker room. She said it was in her drawer," he said.  
>"So something that everyone has access to," Raf said.<p>

Spike nodded.

"Why not her locker? That's where all the other notes were. Or her car," Raf asked.

The Team pondered in silence. Spike looked at everyone. "Security," Spike said.  
>Everyone looked at him. "The only people allowed in the lounge are doctors. They scan their badges and the door unlocks. They have a special parking level in the parking garage that they access with their key cards," Spike said.<p>

"So either this person can't get into the locker room and garage or wants us to think they can't," Greg said.

"I'm going to go to the hospital and check on Madison," Spike said. Without waiting for a response from the team, he headed out the door.

"What are you thinking," Sam asked Jules.  
>"I'm thinking that Bridget has something to do with this and that she's not alone," she said.<br>"My thoughts exactly, Jules. Exactly," Greg said.

"So let's keep looking," Raf said.

The Team gathered around the table planning to figure out the answer to this riddle.

Spike arrived at the hospital and immediately went to the counter. "Hi, Constable," Lois, the regular trauma clerk said. "Dr. McKenna said you were coming and to let you come back."

Spike nodded his thanks and went through the unlocked doors.

Madison was standing at the trauma desk with two RCMP officers.  
>"Hey," he said, kissing her cheek as he stood next to her.<p>

"Hi. They were just finishing up. This is my boyfriend. Mike Scarlatti," Madison said, introducing Spike to the officers.

"Gregory and Raymond. You're with SRU," Gregory said  
>Spike nodded.<p>

"We'll add this to the evidence we already have. Let us know if you have any more of these and we'll keep in apprised of anything we find," Raymond said.  
>Madison and Spike thanked them.<br>Madison turned to Spike. "This has got to stop," she said, anger in her voice.  
>"It will. I know this sucks, but we'll get it figured out," he said.<p>

The trauma alert went off and Madison picked up her stethoscope. "I've got to get back to work. I'll see you in a few hours," she said.  
>"OK. Love you," he said, giving her a quick kiss.<p>

"Love you, too," she said, before heading off to the phone to find out what was being brought in to the centre.

Spike headed out of the hospital. He got in his car and headed back to Madison's condo. He set about cleaning up the place and making sure dinner was ready.

She texted two hours later and said she was on the way home.

Spike had Thai food delivered and had the table set with candles, wine and flowers. He knew Madison was a sucker for daisies. He'd gotten a bunch of white and yellow ones for the table and some brightly colored ones he put in her bedroom.

Madison came home and smiled. The condo smelled like her favorite Thai food and she thought she saw candlelight dancing on the walls. She set her stuff down by the table in the foyer and went into the kitchen. Sure enough, Spike was standing by her chair, fully prepared to serve her dinner.

"Spike," she said before kissing him.

"You deserve this. Not just because of the day you had, but all the time," he said, pulling out her chair.

Madison sighed. She did not deserve someone as amazing as Spike.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Yes you do. I don't deserve you," he said before sitting down next to her.  
>Madison looked at him. "How did you..." she started to say. "Know what you were thinking? We've been together a year. I can sometimes figure out what you're thinking. And the look on your face told me you were thinking you didn't deserve me. And I don't agree," he said.<p>

They ate in relative silence which Madison found comforting. Neither had to make small talk, they were just happy to be together. They were comfortable with each other.

Despite his protests, Madison cleared the table.

"I'll do the dishes. You find us a movie to watch after my shower," she said.

Spike smiled and kissed her on the cheek before heading to the living room.

Madison went into her bedroom and stripped off her clothes. She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She had just stepped in when Spike joined her.

"Thought you might need help with your back," he said, before claiming her for a kiss.

When the water started running cold, they slipped out of the shower and dried off. "I don't think I can ever shower alone," she said, smiling at him.  
>"Exactly. We can save water by doing it together," he said, kissing her again.<p>

Madison changed into her yoga pants and a U of T sweatshirt. Spike wore his Maple Leafs sweat pants and his Juventus shirt.

They went back into the living room and watched a movie they'd seen a thousand times. Madsion fell asleep halfway through the movie. Spike didn't have the heart to move her, so he threw the blanket from the back of the couch over the two of them and pulled her closer.

They slept for ten hours straight on the couch before Madison woke. "Spike. Let's go to bed," she said.

Spike followed her to the bedroom and they were quickly asleep again.

A week later, RCMP had no new information for Madison and Spike. The strain was showing on Madison. She was more withdrawn and it took some coaxing to get her to come to his parents for their usual dinner night. Spike hated that the bright, outgoing woman he'd first met was changing. Something had to be done about the stalker and soon. Spike was afraid Madison would withdraw even more. 

Spike was helping his mom set the table when Madison called.  
>"I got called into a meeting. I'm on the way," she said.<br>"Be careful," he said.  
>She arrived a few minutes later and Spike was so glad to see her. She'd been working nights and he'd worked two ten hours shifts and they hadn't seen each other in three days.<p>

They shared a long kiss that was reflective of their time apart.

"I missed you," he said.  
>"I missed you, too," she said.<p>

She went into the dining room and Michelina hugged her.

"Hi, Michelina. Where's Dominic," Madison asked as Spike took her purse and coat and put them in his room downstairs.

"He's upstairs. He took me out to lunch this afternoon. We met Alessandro and Elisabetta Rossetti," Michelina said.  
>"Bridget's parents," Madison said, helping Michelina with setting the table.<p>

"Yes. Our closest friends. Mikey told me you work with Bridget," Michelina said.  
>"She's a nurse in trauma," Madison said.<p>

Michelina stopped Madison. She put her hand on the Madison's arm. "You know Mike and Bridget dated,"she said.  
>Madison nodded.<br>"Then you should know that Bridget is not Mikey's type. I love the Rossetti's but Bridget was not for Mikey. I did not want them to be together, but I love my son so I kept quiet," she said.

"Bridget is interesting. I don't think she likes me too much," Madison said.  
>"Then she's missing out," Michelina said, hugging Madison.<p>

"Can I get in on the hugging," Spike asked as he came into the kitchen.

Michelina and Madison hugged Spike and he kissed both women on the cheek. "Pop's on the way downstairs. I just checked on him. He enjoyed your lunch today," Spike said.

"It was nice. And the flowers. Your father gave me flowers," Michelina said, grinning.

Madison and Spike smiled. "Speaking of flowers," Spike said before picking up a bag he'd sat on a chair in the kitchen.

"These are for you," he said, handing Madison a bouquet of red roses.

"Spike," she said.  
>"Just because," he said, knowing what she was thinking.<p>

She kissed him. "Thank you," she said.

Michelina smiled. Dominic entered the kitchen and saw Madison with her flowers.  
>"The Scarlatti men are giving the florists a lot of business today," Dominic said.<br>"We are dad," Spike said.  
>"How are you, Dominic," Madison said, giving the elder Scarlatti a hug.<p>

"I had lunch with my beautiful wife and now dinner with my son and his bella. I'm good," he said, smiling and patting Madison's hand.

Dominic pulled out Michelina's chair while Spike did the same for Madison.

The four enjoyed small talk while having dinner. When the meal was finished, Michelina shooed Spike and Madison out of the room. "I'll clean up. I know you two haven't seen each other in a few days. You're father wants to watch the news, so I'll clean up and join him. Go and get out of here," Michelina said.  
>Spike kissed his mom and got Madison's coat from his room. She hugged his parents and went outside.<br>"I'll see you tomorrow for dad's appointment," Spike said. He and Madison had a few days off. Spike followed Madison back to her condo. He really wanted to spend alone time with her.

The minute they were inside the condo and Madison locked the door, Spike couldn't wait. He took her in his arms and kissed her.

Without speaking any words, they somehow made it to the bedroom and spent the rest of the night in bed.

When Madison's phone rang at 7 the next morning, she was not happy.

She saw it was the hospital and immediately thought something had happened to Spike's dad.

"Dr. McKenna," she said, sleep in her voice.  
>"Madison! I know you have the next few days off, but the training schedule came out today and you need to head to Vancouver for the next month," Rodger said.<p>

Suddenly awake, Madison sat up in the bed. "What," she said, unable to believe it.

"The big Canadian Trauma Symposium had two openings. You were selected to go. Thom's going to, although I don't know why. Anyway, arrangements are being made for you to leave in the next 72 hours," Rodger said.  
>"Seriously! I have to drop everything and head to Vancouver," Madison asked.<br>"It's a condition of your employment and the symposium actually asked for you. Apparently your mass casualty initiative you've worked out with Toronto Metro has caught their attention. They want you to meet with people at the symposium and see if they can implement the initiative," Rodger said.  
>Madison was shocked. She knew Toronto Metro was pleased with the results of her plan, but she had no idea it was known nationwide.<p>

"Send the information," she said.

Spike put his hand on her back. "Bella," he asked.  
>"My mass casualty initiative has gotten the attention of some important people. They want me to speak about it at the Canadian Trauma Symposium," she said.<br>"That's great, Doc," Spike said, smiling.

"There's just one problem," she said.  
>"What," he asked.<br>"I'll be in Vancouver for a month," she said.

Spike looked at her. "With everything that's happened in the last three weeks, is it wise for you to leave Toronto," Spike asked.

"I don't want to leave Toronto or you, but I sort of have to go to this and maybe being out of the city will let you and the others catch who's stalking me. I'm going crazy here, Spike. I never know if I'm going to get a phone call or a note or a photograph. It's very, very nerve wracking," she said.

Spike pulled on his shirt sat on the bed and watched Madison gather her stuff to pack for the trip. He didn't want her to leave. Especially since he couldn't go and protect her. "I don't want you to go," he said.  
>"I don't want to go either, but I could lose my job if I don't and I like working at Sunnybrook. Sure the notes are a big turnoff, but I really like it there. And it's where I met you. And this could be a big deal for me. National attention. Getting EMS and police to work with hospitals during major events," she said.<p>

Spike's anger quickly dissipated. "That's true," he said. He kissed her. "But a month," he said.  
>Madison laughed. He could be such a baby when things didn't go his way. "You're such a baby sometimes. I don't leave for 72 hours," she said, wagging her eyebrows and running her finger down the side of his face.<p>

"Dr. McKenna, are you seducing me," Spike asked, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her closer. He kissed her.

They pulled away and Madison smiled at him. "You're the expert in profiling, what does your profile say about your subject right now," she asked him, still smiling.  
>"I would have to say my instincts were right," he said, before pulling her closer again and kissing her.<p>

"Do you have a plan for these 72 hours," she asked as she pulled at his shirt.  
>"I think we can make great use of that time," he said, pulling her shirt over her head.<p> 


	12. That thing with Natalie

****Surprise! Two updates in day. I hope you guys like this little treat, but you'll probably be cursing me later...I own nothing of Flashpoint. I do own Madison. ****

Seventy-two hours later, Spike was at the airport with Madison. "I'm going to miss you so much," he said as they waited at the security checkpoint.

"I'm going to miss you, too," she said.

Spike and Madison shared another kissing session before Madison's plane was called for boarding.

"Call me the minute you land in Vancouver," he said.

"I promise," she said.  
>"I'll check into taking some time to visit. I haven't been to Vancouver in years. Might be a nice vacation," Spike said.<br>"That would be wonderful," she said.  
>"I'll check it out," Spike said.<p>

The second call was announced and Spike pulled Madison in for another kiss.

"I love you, Madison," he said.  
>"I love you, too," she said.<p>

They shared one more kiss before Madison let go and turned toward the boarding line.  
>"I love you," he said before she handed her ticket to the agent.<br>She turned back around. "I love you, too," she said before disappearing into the gate.

Spike stood at the window and waited for the plane to take off. When it finally soared into the sky, Spike felt his heart was going with it.

'This is going to be a long month,' he thought to himself as he left the airport.

And it was.

He worked and went home. He checked on things at Madison's condo and read his tech magazines and read all the latest hacker blogs. He knew he was moody and missed Madison like crazy, but he couldn't help it. He knew the team was trying to make him feel better, but he knew he was driving them crazy because of his loneliness. He hadn't spent much time with the team since Madison was gone. Everyone was a couple and while he and Madison were together, not having her in the same city as him or even the same province, was driving him crazy.

Two weeks into Madison's training, his phone beeped indicating a text. **'GRABBING BEER. MEET GOOSE'**

He smiled. Leave it to Sam to make sure he wasn't lonely. '**ON THE WAY'**

He tucked the phone into his pocket and started his truck. He headed toward the bar everyone gathered at often.

He parked in the lot and went inside. He felt weird going inside without Madison. Despite the fact that he'd been coming here for two years before he and Madison started dating, it was hard to imagine doing anything without her. The last year had been incredible.

"SPIKE," the Team called as he entered the bar.  
>"Hey, guys," he said, sitting at the table.<p>

"How's Madison's training," Greg asked.

"Good, so far. She's upset it's in Vancouver. I'm upset it's in Vancouver," Spike said, drinking his beer.

"How long has she been gone," Raf asked.

Everyone started groaning. "339 hours," Spike said.  
>"We've been listening to him for two weeks counting down the hours until she comes home," Sam said.<br>"See what happens when you take vacation," Jules said.  
>"Wow! You know exactly how long she's been gone," Raf asked.<p>

Spike nodded.

Everyone shook their head. The last fourteen days had been hell for the Team and Spike and the next fourteen weren't looking any easier.

"So, Spike, you propose to her yet," Jules asked taking a pretzel from the bowl on the table.

"No. I didn't want to do it before she left. There just hasn't been a right time," he said.  
>"Do you want to marry her," Raf asked.<br>"Yeah," Spike said, without hesitation.  
>"Then there is never a wrong time," Ed said.<p>

Spike nodded his head and thought about what Ed had said. He loved Madison so there was never going to be a wrong time. He would propose as soon as he saw her again.

Ed and Greg left after an hour. Just as they were leaving, Natalie showed up at the bar.  
>"Hey, Nat," Jules said, surprised to see her.<p>

"Hi! Thought I'd see what you all were up to," she said, smiling at her brother and Jules. She turned to Spike. "Flying solo," she asked Spike.

"Yeah. And I should be going," he said.

"You don't want to stay and catch up. I just had the worst possible date and I need a drink," she said, pouting to Spike.  
>"Nat, why don't we just head home," Sam said, trying to get his sister away from Spike.<br>"I'm going to have a drink. I'll see you at home, Sam," Natalie said.

Spike's phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket.  
><strong>'<strong>**IM HERE. CALL ME XOXO.**

Without another word, Spike left the table and went outside. He immediately called Madison.  
>"Hey stud," she said when she answered.<p>

"Hey, sweetheart. How are things? You doing OK," he asked.  
>"Yeah. Just lonely," she said.<br>"Me, too. I came to the Goose with the Team," he said.  
>"Is that how you're going to spend time while I'm gone," she asked, teasing.<p>

"Might be the only way I can get through these 337 hours you're going to be gone," he said.

"Well, they're giving me a five day furlough, I guess you could call it. I get five days off, so I'm heading back to Toronto as soon as I can," she said.

"Do you know when," he asked, suddenly excited.

"I don't. I won't know until that morning, but I'll be on the first plane out of Vancouver and into Toronto," she said.  
>They talked for a few more minutes before Madison yawned.<br>"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I can't wait to see you," he said.  
>"Me, too. I love you, Spike," she said.<br>"I love you, too, Maddie," he said.

He ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. While he was excited that Madison would be home for a few days, the not knowing when was driving him crazy. He want back into the bar and Sam and Jules were putting on their coats.  
>"Madison," Jules asked.<br>"Yeah. I'll see you guys later," he said.  
>Sam and Jules nodded before leaving.<br>He headed back to the table intending to finish his beer and head to Madison's place. He was working evenings for the next few days and had told his mom he'd stay at Madison's condo because he didn't want to wake them.

He was just about to leave when Natalie came back to the table.

Natalie had started flirting with him the the minutes Sam and Jules left the bar and even suggested the two of them get a hotel room and make a night of it.

"You want to go to a hotel and have sex, Natalie," he said, shocked.  
>"Well, I mean, it shouldn't creep you out anymore because Sam's not going to care and Madison's not here. Come on, it will be fun. Besides what are you going to do tonight anyway," she said.<br>Her hand was moving up his thigh and he suddenly snapped out of the spell Natalie had him under.

He removed her hand and stood up. "Wait! What are you doing? There's nothing between you and me. I love Madison," he said.  
>"She's left you," Natalie said.<p>

"She didn't leave me. She's doing some training in Vancouver. She'll be back," Spike said.  
>"Tell yourself that while you're pining away for her," Natalie said.<br>Spike closed his eyes. He remembered that first time with Madison and, while the pain in his heart got worse, he shook his head. "I love Madison," he said.

He tossed a few bills on the table and left Natalie staring at the back of his head. She looked at the money on the table and saw his phone. Picking it up, she decided to make things even worse for Spike. She wondered how Madison would react to seeing what her wonderful boyfriend was doing in the month she was gone.

Deciding to make him pay for ditching her, she called Sam.  
>"Hey, bro. Just wanted to tell you, don't wait up. I'm heading over to Spike's tonight. He's feeling lonely with Madison gone, so I'm going to keep him company. Bye," Natalie said.<p>

Sam stared at his phone. "What's wrong," Jules asked.  
>"Nat's going to Spike's," he said.<br>"Spike's? Why," Jules asked.  
>"Nat said he was lonely and asked her to come and spend some time with him," Sam said.<br>"Really? Madison's in Vancouver, but it's not like she's never coming home," Jules said.  
>"He's been so miserable without her that I can't imagine him inviting Natalie back to his place. Especially since he's staying at Madison's condo," Sam said.<br>"Is she up to something," Jules asked.  
>"God, I hope not," Sam said.<p>

Natalie went to Spike's place. She knew it was Madison's but Spike mentioned staying there for a few days.  
>She rang the bell.<p>

"Nat. What are you doing here," he asked as he opened the door.  
>"Sam and Jules wanted a night alone and I thought you might put me up for the night," she said.<br>Not wanting to refuse someone in need, Spike let her in the house. "Guest room is at the end of the hall. One night. I have a shift in the afternoon, but I have to take my dad to chemo at 9," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

Spike went back into the kitchen and fixed himself dinner. He fixed a plate for Natalie and called to her.  
>"Would you like dinner," he asked.<br>Natalie came out of the guest room. "Thanks! I'm starving," she said.

They sat down and had dinner together and Spike missed Madison that much more.

"I'm going to shower and then go to bed. Seven tomorrow, Natalie. I'm not leaving you alone in Madison's place," he said.

"I get it," she said.

Spike went to the master bedroom and closed the bedroom door. He was exhausted.

He crawled into bed, too tired to think. He was asleep within minutes which is why he never heard Natalie come into the bedroom.

Natalie slipped out of the guest room and easily found Madison's bedroom. Spike was under the covers, hugging a pillow. It was very cute and nauseating at the same time.

She carefully crawled into the bed. She positioned herself so it looked like they were together. He must have been dreaming about Madison because he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Natalie couldn't have planned it any better. She quickly took some pictures with his phone and set it back on the nightstand. She pulled the covers up to her neck and cuddled up next to him. He was so deep asleep that he didn't notice what was happening.

Madison enjoyed the first week of the symposium. Now she was ready to go home. She was supposed to learn about things in BC, but she didn't understand why. She practiced in Ontario. She didn't understand any of it. She didn't really like that while she had to come alone, Thom found himself a spot in the training. He was Madison's only familiar face in the beginning of the conference and she wished she was home. Thom was still trying to get her to go out with him, but Madison still stuck with her refusal on the basis of not dating co-workers.  
>She was relieved when she got word she was getting her five days starting the next day. Madison rushed to the airport and caught the last night flight into Toronto. She knew Spike was at her place because he'd mentioned staying there since he was on evenings and didn't want to wake his parents.<p>

She caught a cab and headed for the condo. She couldn't wait to surprise Spike. She couldn't wait to join him in bed for a few hours...or days.

Madison decided to call Spike because she didn't want him to shoot her when she walked into her house.

She couldn't stop smiling when she thought of how surprised he'd be when she came home for a week.

Natalie smiled when she saw Madison's name on the display. "Hello," she said, sounding like she had been sleeping.

"Natalie? Where's Spike," Madison asked.

"Spike? He's asleep, silly. I answered the phone because I was afraid it would wake him up. He's very tired," Natalie said.  
>"Natalie, get the hell out of my house," Madison said, angry at the girls attitude.<p>

"Spike invited me," she said.  
>"It's my house and I want you out," Madison said.<br>"I'll let Spike know you're kicking us out. You can be a big bitch, Madison," Natalie said.  
>Madison ended the call.<p>

She took a couple deep breaths. "There has to be a logical explanation for this," she said.

The cab dropped her off at her house. She flung some money at the driver and hurried out of the car. She unlocked the door and turned off the alarm. She rushed into her bedroom.

There was Spike with his arms around Natalie.

"MICHELANGELO SCARLATTI," she screamed.  
>Spike jumped out of bed, "What the hell," he said still half asleep.<p>

He saw Madison in the doorway and smiled at her. "DOC," he said before walking toward her. Madison backed away.

"What is SHE doing in MY BEDROOM? And what is she doing in MY BEDROOM WITH YOU," Madison yelled.  
>"Wh.." Spike said before turning around and seeing Natalie with the blanket up to her chin on the bed.<br>"Natalie? What the hell are you doing in Madison's bed," he asked.

"Sleeping," she said.  
>"Yeah, that's exactly what this looks like," Madison said.<p>

"Whoa! Doc, no way! I did not sleep with Natalie. I gave her a place to stay for the night," Spike said.  
>"What the other bedroom was occupied so she had to take my bed... WITH YOU," Madison yelled.<p>

"I don't know how she got into bed with me, but I can promise you I didn't invite her," Spike said.  
>"You," she said, pointing at Natalie, "Get your stuff and get your ass out of my house. I'm calling Sam to pick you up," she said.<br>She called pulled out her phone and hit speed dial.

"He...llo," Sam said, sleep heavy in his voice.  
>"Sam, it's Madison. Did you know your sister is at my house with Spike," she said.<br>Sam came awake. "Madison, Natalie is still with Spike? Are you sure," he asked.  
>"I walked in on the two of them in bed together," she said.<br>"Spike and Natalie? In bed together. Wait, Madison, why aren't you in Vancouver," Sam asked.  
>"I came home to surprise Spike, but I'm the one that got surprised. Look, you need to get over here and get your sister out of my house before she becomes a hot call," Madison said.<br>"I'm on the way," Sam said, jumping out of bed.

Jules looked at Sam wondering why Madison had called him. "Madison just called and said she caught Spike and Natalie in bed together," Sam said.

"WHAT! That's impossible," Jules said.  
>"Madison came home, unexpectedly, and found the two of them in bed together. She asked me to come and get Natalie," Sam said.<br>"I'll come with you," Jules said.  
>They got the car and headed to get Natalie from Madison's.<p>

Madison stood in the doorway of the guest room, watching Natalie pack her bag.  
>Her doorbell rang five minutes after her conversation with Sam. She let Sam in and he called to his sister. "Nat, I'm here to get you. Let's go," he said.<p>

Jules stood in the doorway watching Madison and Spike. Spike had a confused look on his face and he stared at Madison. Madison was crying, but her jaw was set in anger.

Jules approached Madison, but she held up her hand.

"Don't," Madison said to her friend.  
>Jules closed her mouth. Madison wasn't in the mood to talk, so Jules wasn't going to try to negotiate her.<br>"You good, Spike," Sam asked as Jules rushed Natalie to the car.  
>Spike stared at Madison.<p>

"Get out," Madison said to Spike.  
>"Doc, please, can't we talk about this," he asked.<br>"NO," she said.

"Madison, please calm down," Sam said.  
>Madison looked at Sam. "Look, Sam, I don't really care about your sniper skills or your combat experience. Right now I'm pissed. I'm a doctor and I know how to kill you and no one would have any idea how I did it. Don't test me," she said, glaring at Sam.<p>

Wisely, Sam shut the front door, leaving Spike and Madison to solve their problem.

Spike stood up. "Madison, nothing happened. I had no idea Natalie was even in the bed with me," Spike said.  
>"This a regular thing? Random women crawl into bed with you and you don't have any idea it's happening," she asked.<p>

"Of course not. Madison, I was exhausted when I went to bed. I was dead to the world. You know how I can be sometimes. I didn't know she was in there until you came in here screaming," he said.

"So she broke into my house, too," she asked.  
>Spike looked down. "No," he said.<p>

"What was that," she asked.  
>"She didn't break in. I let her sleep in the guest room. She told me Sam and Jules wanted to be alone," he said.<p>

"Why? Actually, you know what? I don't care. I'm leaving and when I return, I expect you to have gotten everything that belongs to you out. I thought this was going to be just like a fairy tale. I fell madly in love with a man that worshiped me and loved me for me. I could see the future with you. Then, just like everything in my life, it comes crashing down around me. I want to hate you for this, but I can't. I still love you," Madison said, crying.

"Maddie, please, listen to me," Spike said, pleading with her.

"I want you out of the house. I can't be here," she said, grabbing her purse and heading to the garage. She pulled her car out of the garage and headed to the Royal York. She didn't know what to do. She made it to the hotel. How she wasn't sure. She just remembered leaving and the next thing she knew, she was in the hotel parking lot.

She went inside and checked in. She went up the elevator, found the room, unlocked the door and entered the room. She threw her bag onto the floor and fell onto the bed. Wrapping the pillows around her, she sobbed into the pillows. She cried for everything she'd lost and for the pain in her broken heart. The pain was intense and she felt drawn into the pain. She cried for hours before falling into a restless sleep.

Spike packed his bags and loaded them in his truck. He didn't know how he was going to make this right but he knew Madison enough to know he needed to let her calm down. He headed home to his parent's place and parked in the driveway. He went around to the back door and unlocked it. He tossed his stuff on his couch and went to his bedroom. He dropped his coat on the chair and the box fell out of his pocket.

He picked it up and opened it. The emerald cut diamond with diamonds around the band was nestled in the velvet box. He snapped the lid closed. He put the ring in the firesafe he kept in his closet.


	13. Aftermath of a Break Up

****I own nothing but the character of Madison. Flashpoint isn't my baby.****

Two weeks later, Spike found himself in the middle of requalification drills. Nothing seemed to go right. He was fighting with Wordy and he wasn't sure exactly what was happening with the psych evaluations.

For the first time in his career, he wondered if he would fail. He wondered if he would have a place in the SRU after this evaluation. Wordy was right, he could go anywhere he wanted. He had the skills and was being courted by countless government and military agencies, but he wanted to stay with his family. The day wasn't going well. His mom had called and asked about Madison. Spike hadn't told his mom Madison had broken up with him. He told her she was out of town for work. He didn't have Maddie and he was dreading the day he had to tell his parents the truth about what happened.

He headed into the briefing room for his psych evaluation.

After getting settled into the briefing room with Dr. Toth, the questions began.

Dr. Toth started with the word association. "Rain."

"Rainbow."

"Cloud."

"Silver."

"Sky."  
>"The limit."<p>

"Freedom."  
>"Feminine supplies," Spike replied with a smile on his face and he and Greg chuckled at his statement.<p>

"Girlfriend."

Spike gave a sharp intake of air before responding. "Madison."

Dr. Toth marked the paper on the machine.

"How do you feel about Madison? What happened," Dr. Toth asked.  
>"I love her. What does that have to do with anything," Spike asked.<p>

"Just exploring your state of mind. Trying to see if your life outside the SRU is healthy," Toth said.

Spike glared at Toth. His anger was registering on the machine.

"Who is Madison? What happened," Dr. Toth asked.  
>"She's a doctor at Sunnybrook. We met a year ago. We started dating. We had a fight, a misunderstanding. We broke up. It happens. I wish her all the best," Spike said.<br>"You're not over her? Are you having trouble dealing with the breakup," Toth asked.  
>"No, I'm not over her. Do I miss her, yes. Do I wish I'd done things differently? Yes. Do I think this is affecting my judgment or my job? No. It's life. No one's life is perfect," Spike said.<p>

"You care a great deal about Madison. You wanted to marry her," Dr. Toth asked.  
>Spike shot a look at Greg. "How did he know about the proposal? How did he know what I was going to do," Spike asked Greg.<p>

"Doc," Greg said.  
>"Constable Scarlatti, are you still in love with Madison," Toth asked.<p>

Spike shifted in his seat. He didn't want to talk about Madison anymore. The pain of her not having her wasn't getting easier and bringing it up, was making it worse.

"Of course I love her! Yes, I care a great deal about her and yes I wanted to marry her, but I never asked. What does this have to do with anything," Spike said, clearly upset about the turn of events.

"Dr. Toth, let's move on, please," Greg said.  
>Toth looked at Greg before continuing. "Bomb."<p>

Lou and the land mine. He took a deep breath.

"Bomb?"

"The job." Toth noted the response and pulled out a folder. "Critical incident 1137."

" Am I supposed to word associate that," Spike asked

"Multiple bombs across the city. You want to tell me about it," Toth asked

"You got the file. You got the transcript. You got the voice recording," Spike said.

"I've got the facts. It's your experience of them I need," Toth said.

"1:37 Officer Scarlatti directs Lou Young to approach third bomb. Scarlatti 1:43 "Okay Lew, three garbage bags. Anything rigged if they move," Toth said, quoting the transcript.

"The bomb was booby trapped with a CR-38. It's a Russian bounding mine," Spike said, the event replaying in his head.

"And then what happened," Toth pushed.

Spike looked at Greg. "Why are we doing this?"

"2:52 Scarlatti "Why is everyone standing around lets go," Toth quoted again from the transcript.

Lew stepping off the landmine flashed through his mind. The pain of knowing what happened to his best friend and losing Madison gave him a big ache in his chest. An ache that was never going away.

"He thought that trying the weight transfer would uh, take us both down. So uh..." Spike said before tapering off.

"But you didn't think so," Toth asked.

Spike looked at him.

"You're not over it," Toth asked.

"What do you think, hmm? What's the machine tell you? I'm sorry but with all due respect what's the point? Huh, boss," Spike asked, clearly both upset and pissed that Toth was dragging everything up.

"Doc," Greg said.

Spike ripped off the equipment and left the room. Greg and Toth faced each other in the room.

Spike headed to the locker room and smacked his locker, "Dammit," he yelled, letting the tears finally fall.

He rested his head against the locker. Madison was lost to him and he'd lost his best friend. Spike was beginning to wonder the point.

Minutes later, Ed stalked out of the same room. The team gathered in the lobby wondering what in the world had happened. The day had dawned perfect and it was beginning to look like the end of Team One.

Then, the officer down call came over the radio.

Ignoring everything going on in the barn, Greg and the team suited up. They were going to the officer down call, knowing it was Ed, and do what they did best: Find the bad guys.

Greg went to the hospital.

"I'm looking for Constable Ed Lane," Greg said.  
>"Dr. McKenna is with him. I'll get her," the nurse said.<br>"I know Dr. McKenna. I'll find her. Thank you," Greg said before he went in search of Madison.

He found her assessing Ed's injury and giving orders for the OR.

"Eddie," Greg said.  
>Madison looked up and saw Greg walking toward the gurney.<p>

"Madison," Greg said and she nodded in response.

"He's going to need surgery. I'm worried about ulnar nerve damage. I've got surgery waiting on him in the OR," Madison said.  
>"Madison, this doctor," Greg started to say.<br>Madison nodded. "He's the best of the best, Sarge. He'll fix Ed if Ed cooperates. He's refusing to go to the OR until he's sure Sophie and the baby are going to be OK," Madison said.  
>"Why aren't you listening to Madison. She's the boss around here," Greg said.<br>"I'll go when I know Soph is OK," Ed said.  
>"I told him I'd take him upstairs, but I was hanging around and taking care of him while Sophie has the baby," Madison said.<p>

"Thanks, Madison," Greg said. He started talking in his headset and Madison turned back to Ed.  
>"I meant what I said. First sign I think something's going wrong and your ass is in the OR," Madison said.<br>"I got you, Madison," Ed said.  
>She gave orders to the nurse and told Ed she'd be back.<p>

A few hours later, Donna explained how she used her undercover skank voice to get Cavell, a drug dealer the drug unit had been trying to get for months.

"Can I hear your undercover skank voice," Spike asked.  
>"Someday, Spikey. Someday. What would Madison think," she said over the com.<br>Spike grumbled. "She wouldn't care."

Hearing the response, the team smiled. Madison and Spike had to get back together, soon.

The team gathered together and headed for the hospital. They wanted to see Ed and the new baby.

Spike and the rest of the team had gathered outside maternity. Madison came around the corner, pushing Ed's wheelchair with Clark walking next to him.

Ed handed his daughter to Jules who cooed at the little baby. Madison stood next to Jules and watched the interaction. Jules handed the baby to Madison. Spike found his way to stand next to her and she glanced at him and smiled.

"She's so small," Spike said.  
>"Very observant, Spike. She's beautiful," Madison said, tearing up. Without thinking, Spike pulled her close and kissed the side of her head.<p>

Madison enjoyed this warm scene almost too much. She couldn't forgive Spike for what happened. She handed the baby back to Ed who handed her to Clark.

"It's time to go," she said.

Without another word, Madison turned the chair around and wheeled Ed to the OR. Clark took the baby back to his mom and the team went to the waiting room to wait for Ed to be finished with his surgery.

Madison told the OR staff to notify her when Ed was finished. She'd make the announcements to the team since she was their friend.

Two hours later, Madison was making her way to the waiting room. She had ended her shift hours before but she wanted to be at the hospital when Ed was finished. She felt close to this group of people, despite her break up with Spike. This was the closest thing she had to a family.

The charge OR nurse told Madison the surgery was finished and she got the report that he was being transported to recovery before going to a room with Sophie. It was highly unusual, but Madison had pulled a few strings to get the two of them together. She arranged for another bed to brought in so Clark could stay if he wanted. If not, she knew he'd go home with Greg and spend time with the sergeant.

Madison entered the waiting room.

Jules was resting her head on Sam's shoulder and he had his eyes closed. Greg was on the phone, with whom Madison couldn't be sure. Wordy, who was with the team on a part-time basis, was on the phone, too. Donna was there, along with Raf and Leah. The team had grown in the past year and Madison felt close to everyone of the members. Her heart hurt. She pushed aside the pain and entered the room.

Madison looked around and her eyes, just like instinct, landed on Spike. Spike saw her and came to stand in front of her. He put his hands on her elbows.

"Doc, any news," he asked.

Everyone heard him and all their eyes were on Madison.

"His surgery is finished and the surgeon thinks he'll be just fine. He's being taken to recovery and then to a room with Sophie. The baby is good and Sophie's recovering well. I've arranged for Clark to stay too, unless he goes home with you, Greg," Madison said.

"When can we see him," Greg asked.  
>"I'll let you all see him for five minutes, then he's going to get some rest. This has been a hell of a day for all of you. You can come back in the morning," Madison said.<p>

They all nodded and Madison opened the door and the group followed her to recovery.

"I'm giving them five minutes with Mr. Lane. Then they're leaving and he's going upstairs to get some rest," Madison said to the nurse in the recovery room.  
>She nodded and pulled back the curtain.<p>

Clark was there with his dad. "Hi, Dr. McKenna," Clark said.

"Hey, boss," Ed said, slightly drowsy.

The sigh of relief could be felt by everyone in the room. "Hey, buddy. You doing OK," Greg asked, his voice thick with emotion.

Madison gave the team their five minutes and then told them Ed needed some rest. "They'll be back in the morning, Ed. I'm sure of it," Madison said.  
>The team filed out of the room and Madison saw Clark say bye to his dad and head out the door with Greg.<p>

Madison noticed Spike's hand was wrapped with gauze. "Spike, do you need me to look at that," she asked.

Before he could say something, Wordy spoke up. "He cut it pretty good during drills. You should look at it, Maddie," he said.  
>Spike glared at Wordy, but followed Madison back to the centre. She pointed to an empty room and he sat on the bed. She wheeled the mayo stand next to him and he put his hand on it. She carefully unwrapped his hand and exposed the wound.<br>"How did you do that," she asked, grabbing some 4x4's and saline and started cleaning it. Spike flinched.

"Wood slat broke during drills and I cut my hand. I don't think there's anything in it," he said.

Madison left the room and returned quickly. She got a suture kit and a few instruments to make sure the wound was clean.

"I'll numb it first. I don't think it needs stitches, but if I find something," she started to say.  
>"Yeah, I know," he said, giving a small, tired smile.<p>

She numbed it up and quickly explored the wound. "It looks clean. You did a good job. Just watch it and if it starts to look infected, come back and get an xray, but I think you're safe," Madison said.  
>"Thanks, Madison," she said.<p>

She tossed her supplies in the trash and headed to out of the room.

She grabbed her stuff from the locker room and headed toward the parking garage.

She wanted to be surprised to see Spike leaning against her car, but she wasn't. She knew he didn't have a ride and she knew she'd give him one. She slowed her approach so she could just look at the man. A man she knew every inch of; a man that still kept her up nights. A man she still desperately loved.

"Constable," she said.

"Madison. I just wanted to thank you again for what you did today. It meant a lot to us to know Ed was going to be OK and that you were taking care of the whole family and not just Ed," Spike said.  
>"They're my friends. I can't stand the thought that Ed's in here, but I'm glad I was able to help in some small way," Madison said.<br>Spike reached out and Madison took his hand. They were both hurting and the fact that Ed had been hurt had their emotions on a razor's edge.

Spike wrapped Madison in his arms and held her. Madison let herself be held because she realized just how much she missed him.

"Do you need a ride," she asked.  
>"Do you mind," he asked.<br>Madison unlocked the car and Spike climbed into the passenger seat.

She drove to his house and parked on the street.  
>He looked at her and she looked at him. Leaving was what she should do, but she so wanted to stay. And she wanted to stay for the wrong reasons. She knew if she went inside that house she would go into his room. If she went into his bedroom, she would go to bed with him because that's what she wanted. They were both guided by pure emotion.<p>

Despite that voice in her head telling her to no, she found herself taking his hand and going inside the house and into his bedroom.

The second his bedroom door clicked, they were all over each other.  
>They were in a frenzy of passion and there wasn't anything that was going to stop them.<p>

It was nearly primal. They practically devoured each other and when they were sated, Spike held her like he knew she was going to leave. Madison wanted nothing more than to stay with him and forget their fight, forget their problems. But they remained. Madison's self-doubt of her own power as a woman and the horrible marriage of her parents had her doubting everything. Despite how wonderful Spike was, she found herself wondering if he would treat her like her father treated her mother. Would he smother her, yet keep her from what she wanted. Spike was a rock star in his field. He was gifted. Would he feel she was holding him back? Would he have a problem when she was in the spotlight and not him? It was all such an unknown that kept rolling around in her head that she had to get away.

When Madison was certain he was asleep, she slipped out from his arms and gathered her clothes. She wrote a note that just said three little words, "I love you." It seemed like such a crass way to end things, but Madison didn't know what to do.

She stood in the doorway and watched him sleeping. Despite the doubts in her head and the uncertainty, the only thing she knew was Spike's arms were the safest place for her and her heart. Too bad she felt unsure of herself.

She slipped out of the house and headed back to her rental condo.

When she was getting ready to shower, she noticed Spike had left a few marks behind. Despite how wrong it was for them to have sex that night, Madison was hard pressed to regret it. It was unlike anything they'd ever experienced together. Yet, as it always was with Spike, she felt loved and protected.

She set her alarm and went to sleep dreaming about her wild night with Spike.  
>When the alarm went off four hours later, Madison was still tingling from the night and relived the entire time while covering up Spike's reminders from the night.<p>

She arrived at the hospital, already on her second espresso of the morning. By noon she knew she'd either crash hard or have a raging headache. Either way, she decided it was worth it to get Spike out of her system for good.

She checked in with the staff before heading to see Sophie and Ed.

"How is this family this morning," Madison asked when she saw they were all awake with Isabel.

"It's a beautiful morning, Madison," Ed said, smiling at Sophie.

"He's still on drugs," Sophie said.

Madison laughed as the nurse came in to check Ed's dressings.

"How's Spike this morning," Sophie asked.

Madsion turned her attention from the baby and to Sophie. "What are you talking about," she asked.

Sophie smiled and pointed to her neck.

Madison quickly pulled her hair forward and covered her neck. She sighed. "He was sleeping when I left this morning," she said.

"I knew you two would get back together," Sophie said.  
>"We're not. I just wanted to check on you both. I'll be in trauma if you need anything," Madison said.<br>She kissed Isabel's head and waved to Ed and Sophie.

"Well, your injury did something," Sophie said.  
>Ed looked at his wife. "What," he asked.<br>"It got her and Spike back together," she said.  
>"What are you talking about? She just said they weren't together," he said.<br>Sophie rolled her eyes and smiled at the baby. "You didn't notice," Sophie asked raising her eyebrows.

"That just seems wrong to think about on many, many levels, so I'm going to just let that one go," Ed said.

Madison headed back down to the trauma centre and started seeing patients. She pretty much ignored everyone because she was processing her night with Spike.

She focused on work and was deeply involved in charting when her phone rang.

Pulling her out of her focus, she looked at the display. 'SPIKE'

Madison sent the call to voice mail. She didn't have any desire to talk to him and rehash last night. She hoped he'd see exactly what last night was, a release for two people after an emotional experience.

A text came through. '**WE HAVE 2 TALK' 'NOTHING 2 SAY. LAST NIGHT WAS A MISTAKE' 'WE HAVE 2 TALK' **

Madison got up from the counter and went toward the cafeteria. She needed to eat lunch anyway and figured she'd call Spike and see what he had to say.

"Doc. Thank God," he said when she called.  
>"What do you want to talk about? I don't think we have anything to talk about," she said.<br>"Where are you in the hospital," he asked.  
>"Getting lunch in the cafeteria," she said.<br>"I'm coming into the hospital now. Will you wait for me? We have to talk about last night," he said.  
>Madison sighed. "Fifteen minutes," she said before hanging up the phone.<p>

She sat down with her salad and her bottled water.  
>Spike appeared in the cafeteria doorway almost immediately.<p>

He walked to her table and sat down across from her.  
>She went about eating her salad.<br>"Madison, we have to talk about last night," he said.  
>"What about it? Why can't we call it what it was? Two people who knew each other and were in an emotional experience together. It does not mean we're getting back together, Spike," she said.<p>

Spike groaned. "God, woman, you're stubborn," he said.  
>"What are you talking about," Madison asked.<p>

"Are you still on the pill," he asked.  
>"What does that have to do with anything," she asked.<br>"We didn't use any protection last night," Spike said.  
>"What are you... Oh my God! How could that have happened," she said, kicking herself for being so stupid.<p>

"We've never had to worry about it before and we got caught up in the moment. I wondered why you took off this morning. Thought you might have realized," he said.  
>"I left because it was a mistake. We've been broken up for a month now," she said.<br>"You don't have to remind me, Madison. I've been counting the days. Look, I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that. I love you and will spend the rest of my life proving that I love you," he said.

Madison's phone went off. She checked the message and she stood up. "I love you, too. We never had a problem with love," she said.  
>"We never had a problem until Natalie. Madison, I was never unfaithful to you. I don't know what Natalie was doing, but I didn't encourage her. You're the only woman I want in my life, in my bed. Tell me what I can do to prove that to you. I love you, Maddie," he said.<br>Madison looked at Spike. She wanted to believe it, but the scene she walked in on was damning evidence.

"I've got to go Spike," she said. She threw her half-eaten salad into the trash and went back to work.

Madison knew Spike wouldn't hurt her and she knew he'd never been unfaithful. She was scared. She saw herself having a future with him and it scared her. She knew how her father had been to her mother and she was scared Spike would stifle her, too. She'd seen the incident with Natalie as a sign and broke it off. She'd lost the greatest thing that had ever happened to her because of what she'd seen growing up. Madison never wanted to feel that way again.

She went back to work trying to forget not only how she felt about Spike but what might have happened last night. She refused to think about it. If she were honest with herself, a small part of her would be very happy about that.

Spike left the hospital and headed for the barn. The hadn't debriefed the incident yesterday and Sarge told everyone to meet that afternoon in the briefing room.

"These last 30 days have been hell," Spike said as he entered the locker room. He'd seen Madison before the start of his shift, but it hadn't gone well. Now, he didn't know what she was thinking and that scared him more than anything.

Spike came out of the locker room and Jules was standing there. "How'd you get home last night," she asked.  
>"Friend," Spike said.<br>"Same friend that gave you that," she said, pointing to his neck.

Spike blushed and covered it with his hand. "Yeah," he said.  
>Anger crossed Jules' face for a second before it dawned on her. "I wonder what Madison looks like this morning," Jules said.<br>"What are you talking about," Spike said.  
>"Well, it's like this, either you and Madison had break up sex last night after you left the hospital or you picked up some random girl and got your jolly's that way. Now, the first one would be totally normal and might mean you could get back together. The second would mean that you're a pig and I might just have to kill you," she said, before pulling out her cell phone.<p>

Madison's phone rang. "Hi, Jules. Everyone's fine," she said.  
>"I just saw Spike. He looks like he went ten rounds with a wildcat. And I'm betting that wildcat was named Madison," Jules said.<br>Madison sighed. "Fine, Jules. I drove Spike home and we got caught up in the comforting and the emotion of everything from yesterday and had sex, OK. That's it. It was just sex and it has no bearing on our relationship now or in the future. There was no talking involved," Madison said.

"Maddie, I don't know what happened between him and Natalie either before he met you or after. I made sure to stay out of it. I don't even think Sam knows the whole story. The one thing I do know is that Spike loves you and he would rather die than hurt you. This last month has been painful for all of us to watch," Jules said.  
>"It hasn't been all sunshine and roses for me either, Jules. Look, I'm heading to Ottawa for an interview. I'll figure out my love life when I figure out what I want in my professional one," Madison said.<br>"You're going to leave Toronto and not tell Spike," Jules asked.  
>"I'm selling the house. I haven't been back in a while. That's all I'm prepared to say. Please Jules, don't ask me again, OK," Madison asked.<br>"Just promise you'll keep in touch. And you'll tell Spike what's going on," she said.

"What's the point," Madison said.

"Look, I'm the last person to give relationship advice, but I have to tell you, Spike loves you and you love him. You should just tell him and let life unfold. Yeah, it's hard and yeah your parents had a horrible marriage. But that doesn't mean that your marriage would turn out like that. Spike isn't your dad, Maddie. Spike's Spike. He loves you too much to let that happen and when he loves, it's with his whole self. Not many guys wear their heart on their sleeve that way," Jules said.

"I know that and I do love him. I've told him I love him. That's not the issue, Jules. So please, just leave it alone," Madison said.  
>"Don't throw away a good thing because of this stupid misunderstanding. Don't toss Spike out without making sure you can deal with that," she said.<p>

Jules ended the call without waiting for Madison to respond.

Madison stared at the phone. Jules was right, but Madison couldn't fix things now. She had to do what she'd planned to do and see what happened.

She finished seeing her patients and headed out of the hospital.

"You feeling OK, Spike," Raf asked.  
>Spike looked at him. "I'm fine," he said.<p>

No one was convinced.

"I get it OK. I want Madison back, but I can't get her to listen to me. I know it was stupid to let Natalie into the house, but I thought she needed help. I thought I was being a good friend. I didn't know Natalie would take pictures or answer my phone and let Madison believe we'd slept together," Spike said.

Sam looked at Spike. "Pictures? Pictures of what exactly," Sam asked. He'd believed Spike when he said he hadn't touched his sister.

"Nothing like that, Sam. She took pictures of herself in bed at Madison's with me. I'm totally asleep in the pictures. Apparently Natalie got one more dig into Madison after she threw me out. Natalie texted the pictures to Madison 'accidentally.' Then Madison stopped talking to me completely," he said.  
>"Well, except for last night," Jules said.<p>

Everyone looked at Jules who pointed to Spike's neck. Spike immediately covered his neck with his hand.

"Oh, break up sex," Leah said, leaning back in the chair.

"Go, Spike," Raf said, smiling.

"Can we NOT talk about this," Spike asked, feeling embarrassed, frustrated and angry at the same time.

He and Madison had broken up a month ago and then Ed's shooting had them falling into bed. It had been six weeks since they had spoken, but weeks without any meaningful contact, except their one night stand, was driving him crazy. She hadn't returned any of his calls or texts and he was beginning to think it really was over. That despite how much love he had in his heart for her, she didn't feel the same way any longer.

He still had the ring he'd been prepared to give her in his fire safe, because he felt as long as he had it, he might get her back.

He suddenly found himself wishing that Madsion was pregnant. As much as he knew it would complicate things, at least he'd be a part of her life. As difficult as that would make things between them, he was hoping she was carrying his child.


	14. Kidnapped!

****Thank you for the reviews. I'm trying to respond but it's been a little crazy with the holidays coming around. I don't own Flashpoint. I do own Madison. And, just in case you forgot, my words, my universe, my fiction. Don't you love it!****

Quicker than anyone believed, Ed returned to duty. Apparently not working and being around all the time was driving Sophie nuts. As much as she wanted to have him around all the time, she realized it was driving her crazy. She pushed him back to work and, while Ed loved being home, he was really glad to be back with his team.

He was put on light shifts, just a few hours, until Greg felt Ed was ready to be back on duty.

Things seemed to be settling back before Ed was shot. The only thing missing was Madison. Despite her not being an SRU member, her presence at events and in conversation was missing. Jules, Leah, Sophie, Shelly and even Sam still talked to Madison. Greg called her on occasion just to check in. They all kept tabs on Spike and Madison, hoping the couple would see their stupidity and get back together.

Madison looked at her phone. She hadn't realized how alone she was until she didn't have Spike and the team around all the time. She flipped through the pictures of her and Spike for the millionth time since they'd broken up. She wanted to call him up and tell him she loved him and was sorry, but she couldn't do it. Too much time had passed.

Madison approached her car. She hadn't told Spike about the latest notes. She'd turned them over to the RCMP, but didn't see the need to involve Spike any longer. She had to get used to leaving him in the past. She could have told Jules, but honestly, Madison was ready to get out of Toronto and see if the trouble followed her. She was viewing the notes as a distraction now. Just another reason she saw for her to leave Toronto completely.

She unlocked the car. Since her breakup with Spike, she hadn't felt like doing anything and buying a new car wasn't on the top of her list. She sat her stuff in the passenger seat. The job offers from Vancouver and Ottawa lay on the seat. Madison had a ticket to Ottawa waiting for her so she could look at the hospital again. She'd spent the last two weeks trying to decide if she'd renew her contract with Sunnybrook or take another offer somewhere else. Vancouver and Ottawa had offered her positions, but Madison wasn't sure she wanted to leave Toronto. She'd grown up here and, while the majority of her memories were good ones, her happiest memories included Spike. And everywhere she went, even the ordinary and mundane like the grocery store, reminded her of Spike. She didn't think she'd miss him as much as she did, but her heart wouldn't get over him. She loved the 'geek' and nothing was going to change that. She picked up her contracts and tossed them in the back seat. She answered a quick text from Tina before putting the phone in her pocket. She planned to head to the barn to see Spike. They needed to talk and then, maybe, she could make the decisions she needed to make. Maybe that would ease her stress and she'd be able to eat and sleep.

She put the car in gear and headed out of the parking garage. She stopped to let the gate up when she saw someone she recognized walking toward her car. When they approached her passenger door, Madison wasn't alarmed.  
>She should have been.<p>

They motioned for her to unlock the door. She did. They sat in the passenger seat. "Thanks. My car won't start. Could you give me a ride home for the jumper cables. I'm going to get my truck and drive it back," they said.  
>"Sure no problem, she said.<p>

Her cell phone, which she'd been holding while considering contacting Spike, was now positioned on the door side of her seat. Before she could do anything, she felt a gun to her head.  
>"Don't try anything stupid, Madison. You've done too many things to make me mad today and I'm just about finished with you. Now, we're going somewhere we can talk," they said.<br>"You," Madison said, disbelief in her voice.

"Surprise. I'm your secret admirer. And we are going some place quiet and get to know each other better before we go to our wedding," he said.  
>Madison, without looking, hit the button to unlock her phone. She'd been debating calling Spike before she'd been interrupted and his number was still on the screen. She quickly hit it while putting on the turn signal. She said a quick prayer that he'd hear her and nothing would give away that she'd dialed the phone.<p>

Spike's phone rang as they were patrolling the streets.

"Doc! I'm glad you called. I miss you," he said, deciding to be upfront with her about his feelings.  
>What he heard surprised him.<br>"_Where are you taking me? Your place is just off the expressway. We're not going to your house," Madison said._

"Madison, what's wrong," Spike said. It took a second to realize she had called him without the other person knowing. He immediately knew she was in trouble. He quickly keyed his headset.  
>"Boss, something's wrong with Madison," he said.<br>"What are you talking about, Spike," Greg asked.  
>"Madison's making a secret call. She's still on the phone. I think her stalker got her and she knows who it is," he said.<br>"Is she in trouble," Jules asked.  
>"She sounds pretty calm, but I know something is not right," Spike said.<p>

Knowing that Spike would know if Madison was under duress, Greg cleared his throat. "Winnie, call the hospital and see if Madison's left. And find out if anyone knows where she was going," Greg said.  
>"Copy, that," she said.<p>

"Spike, you do what you have to do," Ed said.

"Copy that," he said before he began typing on his laptop. He was attempting to access the GPS in Madison's phone. He'd made a few 'modifications' to Madison's phone because he was scared of this thing happening. He quickly accessed her GPS signal and worked on acquiring a location on the doctor.

"_Could you please just tell me what you want," Madison said._

"_I want you. It's as easy as that," he said._  
>"<em>Why, Thom? I'm sorry I never went out with you, but this is crazy," Madison said.<em>

"Guys, Madison just said Thom. I think she's talking about Thom Bennet. Your hunch about him was right, Jules," Spike said. "Come on Madison, where are you," Spike said as he focused on his laptop.

"Winnie can you get us some info on Thom Bennet. We know he's a doctor and the half-brother of Bridget Rossetti, Spike's ex-girlfriend. I want to know if they're working together," Greg said.  
>"Copy," Winnie said.<br>"I found her! She's off Bayview," Spike said.

Sam felt the tension radiating off his teammate and he floored the gas to get to Madison faster. Sam knew if something happened to Madison, Spike would fall apart.  
>"We're heading there now. She still on the phone," Greg asked.<br>"Yeah. She's trying to get him to admit why. She's still talking," Spike said.  
>"<em>You've been stalking me this whole time? You're the one responsible for all this," Madison said, disbelief in her voice.<br>"I have. You are the one that I want and I will not let anything stop me from having you. Not your refusals and not your stupid cop boyfriend. Just my luck that my crazy half-sister would have it bad for your cop. What you both see in him is beyond me," Thom said.  
>"You could have killed me with that brake tampering," Madison said.<br>"I didn't think you'd get hurt," he said, sounding slightly regretful. "I figured your boyfriend would drive the car since he was taking it so you could get that furniture," he added.  
><em>Spike and Madison both remembered that day. Spike was supposed to take her car and leave his truck so she could get the new bed set she'd bought. He'd been held up that day with a really long call and she'd had to reschedule. The bed was sitting in a storage unit because Madison had yet to bring it into her house.

"_I didn't mess with them until I heard you say Mike was taking the car. HE was supposed to be out of the picture. It's a shame he saw that shooter and got out of the way," _he said.  
>The horror what he'd done hit Madison and she wanted to run the car off the road and kill him. If she got hurt, she didn't care.<p>

"_You tried to have Mike killed? That day he needed stitches was because of you! Did you get a kick out of seeing me upset because of what happened to him? Did you get off on that? Oh, my God! You killed my dog! How is any of this showing me you love me? Trying to kill the man I love, killing my dog. Are you behind the pill ring at the hospital? Are you using the preprinted pads to sell drugs, Thom," she asked, shocked by the admission.  
>"Yeah. He should have stayed where he was and it would have all been over for everyone. And I hated seeing you upset, but I hoped it would turn you away from him. All that danger. And the pill ring has been an added bonus. Extra money stashed away in a Cayman Islands bank and since some of my prescriptions were turned in as forged, I'm not really a suspect," he said, holding the gun at her. "I have enough money to get out of Canada and leave my sorry ass family behind, including that whiny Bridget. I'm going to a place that's warm and sunny all the time and you're coming with me. We'll have our own little love nest away from all the distractions of the world," Thom said.<em>

Madison tried to keep from crying. To find out that Thom was behind all the things that had happened to her was crazy. And discovering Thom's relationship with Bridget was just as disturbing. Suddenly, her fight with Spike didn't matter. The only thing Madison could think about was that he was never going to know how much she loved him and she was so, so sorry for what happened.

Spike followed her dot on the computer. He and Sam were heading to the location of the dot and Spike was hoping they weren't too late. He wasn't letting her out of his sight once they'd rescued her. She was in danger and he wasn't there to stop it. He held his jaw in a tense line as he fought to control his emotion.

"_You know, Madison, you could have saved all this trouble for yourself if you had stopped seeing that cop. I'm the one for you. Only me," _he said.  
>"<em>I didn't have feelings for you, Thom. I have feelings for Spike. Not that that matters now," she said.<br>"What are you talking about? And don't lie to me," he said, raising the gun higher.  
>"I'm not. We've been apart for almost two months. We broke up while I was in Vancouver. I was trying to decide if I was going to come back or stay there," she said, trying to focus on something other than the gun.<em>

"_What did he do," Thom asked, shifting his anger away from Madison to what Spike might have done to her._

"_He cheated on me. With an old girlfriend," Madison said, knowing it was a lie and knowing Spike could hear her, but unable to tell him she knew it wasn't true._

"_So he's not so perfect, is he," Thom said, lowering the gun.  
>"I'm not perfect either," she mumbled.<em>

"_Park here," he said.  
>"Here? This cabin," she asked.<em>

"Atta girl, Doc. Keep him talking, we're almost there," Spike said, even though no one but Sam could hear him.  
>"We'll get her back, Spike," Sam said.<p>

Sam couldn't help but notice the emotion in Spike's voice. He knew Spike still loved Dr. McKenna and Sam hoped they got her back safely so they could reunite.

Spike focused on Madison's conversation.

"_Handcuffs? You took the car keys, what am I going to do__,__" Madison asked._

"_I've got to get this cabin ready for you and I need you to stay put. No way to get into anything. Can't have you running away and hurting yourself, right," he said._

Madison positioned her leg over the phone and Thom threw her bag in the backseat.

"Just so you aren't tempted to get your phone. _I'll be right back my dear," he said._

He got out of the car and both Spike and Madison heard the door locks fasten on the car. Madison was on the verge of hyperventilating. Thom didn't know her phone wasn't in her bag and she watched out the window.

She reached around with her uncuffed hand and held her phone up. She kept glancing out the window, watching for him to return.  
>"SPIKE," Madison called through the phone.<br>"I'm right here sweetheart. You're doing a great job. We've got your location and Sam and I and the rest of the team are heading to your rescue," he said.  
>"Spike, if I don't get out of this, I'm sorry and I want you to know that I love you and I'm so sorry," she said.<br>"Doc, don't! OK. We're going to get you out of this. I'm going to get you back. I'm sorry and I love you, too," he said.  
>"He's coming," she said before setting the phone down.<p>

"Maddie," Spike called through the phone. He heard some rustling and realized Madison was hiding her phone in her pocket.

"We got a position on her yet guys," Greg asked.  
>"We're thirty seconds away," Sam said.<p>

Thom came out for her and dragged her into the cabin. Madison hoped her phone stayed connected because that was her only lifeline to Spike.

Spike heard her cries of pain and he wanted nothing more than place a bullet in Thom's head.

Madison knew Team One would find her. She just hoped it was before Thom did something to her.

Thom pushed her into a chair in the cabin. He tied her up and Madison prayed he didn't see her phone in her pocket and that the phone's position would still give the Team information to rescue her.

"Thom, you don't have to do this, OK. If you want me to marry you, I will. You just have to untie me," she said.  
>"Madison, how dumb do you think I am. I'm not untying you from the chair until we are married. And then I'll tie you to the bed. Eventually, you'll learn to like it here. And if not," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "you won't be able to escape."<p>

He leaned into Madison and attempted to kiss her. She pushed herself back against the chair and turned her face away. Her tears of revulsion and fear rolled down her face and she held her breath until Thom stepped back from the chair.

Madison kept her head down and stared at the floor. She watched Thom out of the corner of her eye and wondered what he was going to do next. Madison hardly recognized the man that was holding her captive. He bore little resemblance to the man she'd work with for the last year. How had she missed the signs , she thought to herself.

Thom paced the front of the cabin and Madison found herself wondering how close Team One was to her location.

"Thom, why," she asked.

"You're perfect," he said.  
>Madison nearly laughed. "I'm not perfect," she said.<br>"You're beautiful, smart. You're my perfect match," he said.

"I'm not perfect, Thom," she asked.  
>"I'll make you that way," he said.<p>

Madison let the tears fall, her frustration getting to her as much as the fear.

"Make me? You can't make someone perfect. We all have flaws, Thom. You can't make me into someone I'm not," she said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"I love you and you don't make me crazy. When you don't listen to me, I get a little angry because I'm only trying to do what's best for you," he said.

"I can't be with you, Thom. Even if you force me to marry you, you have to know you'll never have my heart. You can't base a relationship on that," Madison said.

"I will have you and you'll love me," Thom said, getting angry.

"I can't love you because I'm in love with someone else. I'll always love Mike," Madison said.

"You will love me! You can't possibly still love Mike. You said yourself, he cheated on you. You aren't with him now," Thom said, his voice loud and Madison cringed against her chair.

Madison looked at Thom. She knew he was close to the edge. "You can't make your feelings turn off and on like a switch, Thom. He hurt me, yes, but I still love him. I can't love you," Madison said, tears falling down her face.

"Don't cry for that stupid cop. I would never hurt you like that," he said, kneeling in front of Madison, but not close enough for her to do anything to gain the upper hand.

Madison closed her eyes. Thom had crossed to the back of her chair and wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her shoulder.

Madison cringed. "Due time, Madison. Due time," Thom said, stepping away from her.

Her tears fell down her cheeks, making a silent path as she thought what he would do next.

Half a mile from Maddie's position, Sam parked the SUV. He and Spike headed out and quickly ran the half-mile to her position.

"There's Maddie's rental," Spike said as he and Sam moved along the gravel road.

They were soon joined by the rest of the team and they moved closer.

Without a word, Jules pulled out a special camera that got a position on the people in the cabin.

"East wall, one person, not moving. North wall, one person pacing," Jules said.  
>"Two entrances besides the two windows. What do you think. Break the window and shoot in the tear gas," Ed asked.<br>"He'll shoot Madison," Spike said.

"Let me try to talk to him," Greg said.  
>Greg took the megaphone and, with Leah on his right, approached the cabin.<br>"Dr. Thom Bennet. This is Sgt. Gregory Parker with the Strategic Response Unit. You're holding one of my friends in there. Madison, you doing OK," Greg said.

"Go away. Madison and I are going to get married soon and I don't need you all here," Thom said.  
>"Well I don't know if Madison wants to marry you. Do you think I could ask her," Greg asked.<br>Thom went to the chair, untied Madison and held the gun to her head. He held her by her waist with his head hidden behind her. "Open the door," he said in her ear, the gun pushing against the side of her head.  
>Madison opened the door and her eyes widened at the firepower aimed at them at that moment.<p>

Ed and Spike were in position in the back. When the front door opened, Spike picked the lock on the back door and they slipped in while Thom was occupied with Greg. Sam and Jules were on the other side of the Sarge and aimed at the suspect.

"I've got the solution," Ed said

"I've got the solution," Spike echoed.  
>"Hold. Eddie you have Sierra. Spike, back up only," Greg said.<p>

"Copy," both men said. Spike clenched his teeth. He wanted to shoot Thom, but his oath as an officer kept him from pulling the trigger until he had the authority. He understood why Greg had made Ed Sierra. If Spike shot the man holding his girlfriend hostage, even with legal authority to shoot, it would cause a huge mess within the department and in the public eye. They didn't need that.  
>"Tell them, Madison. Tell them that you're going to marry me and that you never loved that cop. He's not so brave, he can't even show up here to protect you," Thom said.<br>"You doing OK, Madison," Greg asked.  
>"Please, Greg. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of this. Please," Madison said, fear setting in.<p>

Everyone saw the fear on Madison's face. "OK, Madison. We'll see what we can do," Greg said.

"Boss, I don't think he wants to talk. He's going to kill her," Sam said, anger in his voice. He wasn't going to stand around and watch his friend get shot by a maniac.

Thom pushed the gun harder into the side of Madison's head. She closed her eyes and swallowed. Spike seethed. Jules eyes filled but she quickly blinked them away. This wasn't the time or place.

Sensing Spike was around, she let her tears fall. "I love you, Mike," she whispered.  
>"You bitch! I'm going to kill you for that," he said, putting his finger on the trigger.<p>

"Scorpio," Greg said and two shots rang out.

Madison fell to the floor with Thom and the team rushed the doorway.


	15. Wow is right!

****I own nothing of Flashpoint. Madison is my own little creation. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a feeling this is going to be a kind of long story. I hope that's good with you guys. I thought about ending it here and making a second story as a continuation, but I think I'm keeping it one story. I just hope you guys keep reading!****

"Madison," Spike yelled as he neared her. He'd heard two shots and his fear was Madison had been shot at the same time Ed fired.

She was lying underneath Thom, blood covering her body.

"Maddie," he said softly as he felt for a pulse. He dropped to the floor at the feeling of the steady thump under his fingers, but all the blood had him worried anew.

Sam checked the suspect. "He's gone," Sam said.

Ed and Sam helped lift the body off Madison and Spike picked her up and carried her outside.

He gently placed her on the ground and checked her for injuries. She was covered in blood, but Spike couldn't determine if it was because of Thom or if she was really injured. Then he saw the blood on her head. There was a fresh pool of blood starting at her head and now, Spike wasn't just worried he was downright scared.

The paramedics pushed him out of the way to assess her.  
>"Spike, is she OK," Greg asked.<br>Spike watched the paramedics assess her and didn't answer Greg.

Jules came over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Spike," she said.

"She's...," he started to say before the paramedics loaded her onto the gurney and into the ambulance. Without another word, he followed and jumped into the back of the ambulance.  
>Ed turned over his weapon as SIU came to the scene. Ed would be under investigation, but the whole team would be questioned.<p>

"Parker, we need to talk to him," the SIU officer said.  
>"He just watched her be held at gunpoint. He doesn't know how He didn't shoot the suspect, Ed did. So you can finish with us and speak to Spike later," Parker said.<br>Greg turned and watched the ambulance pull away. He hoped Madison would be fine because he didn't think Spike could handle losing her.

Just before they reached the hospital, Madison's eyes slowly opened before closing quickly.

"Maddie," Spike called softly. The paramedic was adjusting the fluids in her IV bag and quickly reported to the hospital that she was conscious.

She gripped his hand. "Are you hurt," he asked. He touched the bruises that were on her face from Thom shoving the gun against her face. The paramedic was checking the dressing on her head wound.

"My head," she said, closing her eyes.

"You have a laceration back there. When we get to the hospital, they'll figure out from what. Can you hear me OK?" he asked, making sure to lean closer to her other side.  
>Madison gave a small shake of her head. The gun had been fired too close to her head for Spike. He figured if she hadn't ruptured an ear drum, she'd have a difficult time hearing for a while.<p>

"It's OK. I'll be right here with you," he said, kissing her hand.  
>Madison kept her eyes closed. She saw the whole thing in her head. She wasn't aware she was crying until the tears started to fall and she felt Spike wipe them away with his fingers. His gentle touch wrapping around her like a warm blanket. She stayed quiet until they got to the hospital. Spike kept his fingers laced with hers.<p>

Rodger was waiting when they brought Madison into the room.  
>"Did she get shot or anything, Constable," he asked Spike.<br>"She's got a wound on her head, but I don't know from what. Most of that blood belongs to her kidnapper," Spike said.  
>"Do you know who it was?" Rodger asked, examining her eyes.<br>"Thom Bennet," Spike said.  
>Rodger looked at Spike. "Thom? Thom tried to kidnap and kill Madison? That's crazy," Rodger said.<p>

"I agree," Spike said.

Rodger did an exam. He explored Madison's head wound and determined she'd need staples to close it. "Looks like a bullet graze," Rodger said, looking at Spike.  
>"She was shot?" Spike asked, anger and disbelief in his voice.<p>

"Looks like she changed position or the gun did before it hit her. It just skimmed the top of her head. It needs staples, but it shouldn't be an issue. Her right ear drum is ruptured, so she'll need antibiotics for both injuries. She's got a concussion, but I think she'll be OK," Rodger said, relief in his voice.

Spike squeezed Madison's hand and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He was relieved she was OK, but mad as hell that she'd been injured and put in danger.

Madison kept quiet. Rodger ordered some pain medicine for the headache Spike was certain she was trying to fight. Minutes after the injection, Madison's face relaxed and she squeezed his hand. "I love you," she said to him and Spike nearly started crying right there. "I love you, too."

Rodger quickly closed the injury to Madison's head and tossed his gloves in the trash.  
>"Do you want to go home," Rodger asked.<br>Madison nodded, but then burst into tears because she didn't have a home. Thom had made it so she couldn't go into her house because she would see Rocky everywhere and relive coming home and finding her dog dead. Her condo was cold and distant. She didn't have a home. Unless she counted the Scarlatti's house. That felt like home. She felt loved by the entire family. Her tears started anew.

"I'm going to admit you, at least overnight. You could have a concussion and I would like to make sure you're going to be alright. You're welcome to stay with her Spike," Rodger said.  
>"Thanks," he said.<br>Madison closed her eyes. Spike tucked the blanket around her and sat on the bed with her.

Fifteen minutes later, an orderly arrived to get Madison upstairs.  
>Spike followed them and watched as they got Madison situated. They left and Spike picked up the menu. The nursing staff told him to order her something to eat. They didn't want her blood sugar to crash since she hadn't had anything to eat since her shock.<p>

Spike ordered Madison a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup. It was her favorite 'go to meal.' She ate it whenever she felt down because it reminded her of her mother.

When the food arrived, Madison looked at it and then at Spike.  
>"Why don't you go change. I'll eat while you're gone," she said.<br>Spike watched her. "You sure," he asked.

She nodded. "I'll wait until you get back to try and wash this blood off of my hair and the rest of me. Can you bring me back a change of clothes? I know I have something at your house," she said.

"Sure thing, Maddie," he said. Spike leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be back, Doc," he said. He paused and looked back at her. "I love you," he said.

Spike went home, showered and changed his clothes. He took the engagement ring out of its hiding place and put it in his pocket.  
>He grabbed his change of clothes and wrote a note to his mom explaining he was staying with Madison and would see her and dad in the morning.<p>

He drove back to the hospital and took the stairs to Madison's room.  
>He waved and smiled at the nurses at the desk.<p>

He gently pushed open the door to Madison's room and found her asleep on the bed. He sat his bag on the counter by the sink and pulled the blankets around Madison's shoulders.

He pulled out his phone and sat down in the chair next to her.

He sent a few texts to the Team and put his head back and closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, Tina was shaking his shoulder.  
>"Mike," she said softly.<br>He opened his eyes. "Tina! Maddie alright?" he asked.

"She got another shot of painkillers and went back to sleep. I was going to order breakfast, but I wanted to wake you first," Tina said.  
>"Thank you," Mike said.<br>"Rodger wants her to eat and then he'll send her home. She'll have some medicine to combat the anxiety. She's going to need help getting that blood out of her head. I thought you'd do that when you got her home," Tina said.  
>"OK. Thank you," Spike said.<br>Tina left the room and Spike turned back to Madison.

Madison stirred in the bed and Spike watched her. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She saw Spike and relief flooded her face. "You're still here," she said.  
>"Of course. I slept in the chair all night," he said.<p>

"Can you..?" she asked and Spike knew she needed help to the bathroom.

He helped her sit up. "Your head OK," he asked.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy," she said.

"That's understandable," he said.  
>She looked at him. "What happened?"<p>

Spike looked at her. "You don't remember," he asked.  
>"No," she replied.<br>"What do you remember?"  
>"Going to the parking garage and then I remember the trauma centre and Rodger fixing my head. That's all I remember," she said.<p>

"You don't need to remember it all, Maddie. You're stalking nightmare is over. I promise you," he said.

"What happened, Spike?"

"Thom Bennet kidnapped you and took you to a cabin. He was convinced he was going to marry you. The Team arrived and we were able to rescue you," he said.

"By rescue you mean Ed shot Thom," Madison clarified. Spike nodded.  
>"Thom? I guess it's best I don't remember that," she said.<p>

Spike let her sit in silence for a moment. After five minutes of silence and Spike's nerves getting the best of him, she looked at him. "So it's over? Really over?" she asked.

"Yeah, sweetheart. Thom can't bother you any longer," he said. Madison took a deep breath and leaned toward him. He wrapped her in his embrace and held her. He'd come so close to losing her that he wasn't going to let her go.

"Tina ordered breakfast for you. She said Rodger would be by with your discharge papers," he said.

Just as she nodded, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

Tina entered pushing a cart with two breakfast trays. "I have food and then you can either shower here or do it at home. Rodger's got your paperwork along with some medications. He and Simon don't want to see you for two weeks," Tina said, setting the trays on the table in the room.

Madison nodded. She felt horrible and couldn't imagine going back to work the next day. "I'll shower at home. Mike brought me some clothes I can change into," she said.

"Simon's on his way. Rodger left this morning after Simon assured him he'd handle your discharge. It's good to see him back," Tina added.  
>"I'm so glad," Madison said.<p>

Tina left to get Madison a change of clothes and uncovered her breakfast. "Pancakes," she said.

"Need help," Spike asked.  
>"My head still hurts," she said.<br>"That's a big gash back there. It's going to take some time to heal, but you already know that," he said, giving her a smile.  
>Madison smiled back and Spike was relieved. He'd been worried about seeing his Madison after all this. The smile she gave him made him smile wider.<p>

Madison took a bite of her food and she realized she was hungrier than she thought. While the breakfast didn't match anything Spike's mom could fix, it was food and Madison knew she needed to eat.

Spike fixed her coffee for her and Madison smiled again. He was too good to her. Despite how she threw him out after that disaster with Natalie and how she didn't treat him very nicely during the whole thing, he loved her. Madison loved him.

"I love you," she said, before taking a drink of the coffee.  
>Spike smiled wrinkled the corner of his eyes. "I love you, too," he said. He kissed her on the cheek and they finished breakfast.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, Madison was no longer hungry, but her head was killing her. Mike took the trays and set them outside on the cart and saw Tina walking down the hall.

"She's ready to go, but her head hurts," Spike told her.

"I've got another shot for her before she goes and her prescriptions are being filled in the hospital pharmacy. I'll bring them back up when Simon comes to let you go," Tina said, holding up the scrubs in her hand.

Spike held the door for her and he followed in behind her.

"I've got some medicine and your prescriptions are in the hospital pharmacy. I'll give you this shot and Simon will be up in just a few minutes," Tina said.

She cleaned the end of Madison's IV and injected the medicine.

"Give it a few minutes and I'll come back with the medicine and to take out the IV. Let Mike help you get dressed. I'll be back," Tina said.

Tina left the room and Madison looked at Spike. "Help me to the bathroom so I can change. The quicker I get home, the quicker I can shower. I feel gross. They washed most of the blood off but my hair is disgusting," she said, tossing the covers off.

Spike took her by the waist and helped her to the bathroom.

He untied the unflattering hospital gown and handed her a sweatshirt. He helped her on with it before helping her into the sweatpants he'd also brought for her.

Tina knocked and came inside the room. Madison and Spike came out of the bathroom just as she entered.

"I unhooked my IV so I could change. The medicine is working," Madison said as she headed back to the bed. Mike put her socks on her feet and slipped a pair of crocs on her feet. It was just another thing she could love about him.

Tina handed her a bag with her medicine. "I'll check on you later," Tina said as Simon entered the room.

"Madison. I'm so glad you're OK," Simon said as he neared the bed.

"I'm glad you're back here. I knew you weren't responsible. I just can't believe Thom was," Madison said.  
>"How much do you remember," Simon asked as he examined her head and flashed the light in her eyes.<p>

"Not much. Spike told me what happened, but I don't remember anything until I woke up in the ambulance. And even that's a bit foggy. I remember leaving here, but that's it," she said.

"Well, you know that you might never remember what happened thanks to that head wound. Thankfully, you're exam is normal. You can go home. I'm going to assume Mike's going to stay with you for the next couple of days," Simon said.  
>"Not letting her out of my sight," Spike said, squeezing Madison's hand.<p>

"Check in tomorrow so I can make sure you're doing OK," Simon said.  
>"Thank you, Simon and I'm sorry," she said.<br>"Not your fault. You told me you knew I wasn't responsible. I'll see you tomorrow and you can come back in a few weeks," Simon said.  
>Madison stood and gave the man a hug. "Thank you, Simon," she said.<br>Spike took back her hand and Tina arrived with a wheelchair. "Seriously?" Madison said.  
>"Rule, Maddie," Tina said, smiling. "But I'll let Mike wheel you out," Tina said, giving her friend a hug.<p>

"Thanks, Tina," Spike said, taking control of the wheelchair and steering Madison out the door.

As they headed down in the elevator, Spike could tell Madison was getting tired. "You can go right to bed when you get to the house," Spike said.

"Thanks," she said, sleep lining her voice.

As they exited the hospital, Team One was waiting for them.  
>"Guys," Spike said and he saw Madison smiling despite her headache and being tired.<p>

"We knew you were leaving since you let Jules know. We've been across the street at Timmy's waiting," Ed said.  
>"We wanted to make sure our honorary team member was OK," Raf said.<p>

"I'm good. Massive headache, but it's manageable," Madison said.

"How are you, Spike," Greg asked.  
>"Relieved that Maddie's OK. I'm taking her back to the house to rest for a few days," he said.<br>"We wanted to do dinner for you both one night. Text me and let me know which day works," Jules said to Madison.  
>"That's so sweet. I'll leave it up to Spike. I think he and Rodger and Simon are conspiring to make sure I have nothing to do for the next two weeks," Madison said.<p>

"OK. As much as I love this togetherness, I need to get Maddie home to rest. I'll call you guys later," Spike said.

Spike had been able to park in the law enforcement parking space and helped Madison into his truck.

Raf took the wheelchair and walked it back into the hospital.

They waved at the Team before Spike backed out and headed toward the house.

"Think they'll be OK," Ed asked Greg.

"Yeah. Looks like they got back together. Hopefully, neither of them will do such a stupid thing again," Greg said.  
>"Copy that," Ed said before turning back to the rest of the Team and heading back to Timmy's.<p>

Five days later, Spike was driving Madison back from the hospital. Rodger had removed the staples from Madison's head and she'd stopped at the salon to get her hair cut to hide the damage caused by the staples. Spike had dropped her off and headed to the electronics store to get some stuff for Babycakes.  
>Madison sent a text when she was done.<p>

Spike met her out front of the salon and once again, she took his breath away.

Her hair was in short bob that made her look ten years younger than her 30. Spike suddenly felt like a leering old man.

"Do you like it?" she asked, afraid of his answer.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just can't get over how beautiful you are," he said, taking her and kissing her.  
>"Spike," she said, kissing him again.<p>

It hit him. This was the day.

"Can we make a stop at the CN Tower?"

"Sure, but why? We see that thing all the time," Madison said.  
>"I know, but we've never gone up there together. As a couple," Spike said.<p>

Madison shrugged and they headed to the Tower. Something was off about Spike, but she couldn't figure it out. She believed him when he said he liked her new hairstyle, but something was up with her boyfriend.

As they arrived at the observation deck, Madison sensed Spike was a little nervous.  
>"What's the matter, Spike," she asked.<br>He looked around and caught the eye of the guard at the entrance. He nodded and quietly gathered the observers on the look out deck into the inside observation lounge. Spike had told the guard what he wanted to do and the guard was eager to help.

Madsion looked at the city. She couldn't believe she'd even thought about leaving this city. Toronto was her home and she couldn't be happy anywhere else. No matter what, Madison was sure her future was in Toronto and that it included Spike.

"Madison," Spike said and she slowly turned around.

He took her hands and knelt in front of her. Madison suddenly knew what he was doing and she couldn't believe it.

"Madison, these last few weeks have shown me that I never want to let you go. Will you make me the happiest man in the entire world and marry me," he said, opening a velvet box with the emerald cut diamond in platinum setting.

Madison started crying. She nodded her head. "You'll marry me," he said, taking the ring out and standing up.  
>"Yes," she said before she dissolved into tears again.<p>

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. He wrapped her in his arms and picked her up and spun her around.

The crowd that had been ushered into the observation lounge started clapping.

Madison and Spike pulled apart and Madison smiled at him.

"Let's go home," he said, taking her hand and getting into the elevator and going back to the ground floor.

They stepped out of the building and onto the sidewalk and Madison looked up at the tower. "Wow," she said as they walked toward their car.

"Wow is right, Doc," he said before kissing her again.


End file.
